Never Gonna Get It
by DCORINTHOS1
Summary: It's a Battle of the Sexes! Place your Bets! Who will win? The Men - Sonny and Jason Vs The Women - Carly and Kai. Side Note: the character of Kai is an original made up character.
1. Chapter 1

Never Gonna Get It

 **CASTING PAGE  
**  
 **DESCRIPTION** : In the Age Old Game "The Battle of the Sexes" who will **WIN**?…Place Ur Bets!

 **The Women: Carly Benson & Kai Campbell**

 **For this story I picture Sarah Joy Brown playing Carly but you may picture which ever Carly you would like. For the role of Kai Campbell I like to picture Rozonda "Chilli" Thomas from the R &B group TLC but again you can picture whoever you would like.**

 _ **Or**_

 **The Men: Sonny Corinthos & Jason Morgan**

 **Our 2 Mob Men see something they like in our Gals Carly and Kai…will the women return their affections? Will they reject them? Will the men come out as the winners or will they be left scorned with the words "Never Gonna Get It** **"** **burned in their Macho Ego's.  
**  
 **BACKGROUND INFORMATION:**

 _The character Kai Campbell is an original character I'm using from a friend of mine's FanFic called "Love Reigns Overall". I loved the character so much I asked her if I could use Kai in this story and she allowed me to. So I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to my Home Girl Monda for writing such an amazing character that I just had to borrow her!_

 **Caroline Benson (Carly)** : Grew up in Florida and half owner of a club named "KC" (their initials) with her best friend Kai Campbell…with the club being such a success Kai and Carly decided to open up a sequel to their club in Port Charles. Carly was adopted by Virginia and Frank Benson, but Frank left them when Carly was 2 years old. Virginia told Carly about being adopted when she was a teenager, Carly searched for her biological mother and found her in a one Barbara Jean Spencer. Bobbie wanted Carly to come live with her but she decided to stay with Virginia because she was sick from a stroke she had earlier in the year, she couldn't leave her. Bobbie was glad to have finally found her daughter she gave up that she offered to help them financially or in any way they needed her. From time to time Carly would visit Port Charles to spend time with Bobbie and vice versa, but Carly mainly grew up in Florida with her best friend Kai Campbell.

 **Kai Campbell** : Grew up in Florida with her father Steven Campbell and her best friend Carly Benson…Kai was surprised to find out that Carly's biological mother lived in Port Charles, it just so happened that she also had family there, her cousins Marcus Taggert and Gia Campbell…Kai would sometimes go with Carly when she would visit Port Charles…they would sometimes make a trip in to the city to visit Gia and her mother Florence. Growing up together Carly and Kai were so close that they did everything together.

 **Michael Joseph Corinthos Jr. (Sonny)** : Mob Boss of the Eastern Cost, best friend to Jason Morgan…lives in Port Charles, NY. His history is the same as on the show except he has never met Carly. Friends with Luke Spencer and silent partner of Luke's.

 **Jason Morgan** : Mob Enforcer and Best Friend to Sonny Corinthos. His history is also the same as on the show except he has never met Carly. Single at the moment.

 **Other Cast Members** **:**

 **Barbara Jean Spencer** :

The history is still the same with Bobbie, except she is still married to Dr. Tony Jones…Biological Mother to Caroline Benson, mother to adoptive son Lucas who is 12 years old, Head Nurse at General Hospital and half owner of Kelly's.

 **Lucas Lorenzo Spencer (Luke)** **:**

Owner of Luke's, half owner of Kelly's, friend to Sonny Corinthos who is a silent partner in his club "Luke's and friend to Jason Morgan. Protective Uncle of Caroline Benson (Carly).

 **Lt. Marcus Taggert** :

The history is still the same with Taggert…he's still bald and hates Sonny and Jason. Protective Big Brother to Gia Campbell and protective cousin to Kai Campbell.

 **Gia Campbell** :

The history is still the same with Gia; dating Nikolas Cassadine, cousin to Kai Campbell and friend to Carly. Knows Carly from when she and Kai would come in to the city on Carly's visits to Port Charles to see Bobbie.

 _ *****Since this is FanFic is based off the Soap Opera General Hospital you know all other characters in the town that may be used LOL I just wanted to list the main characters.**_

Never Gonna Get It

 ***Chapter 1*  
**  
 **The Women** **  
**  
"Mmmmm…" _sighs Carly in pleasure as the warmth of the shower water trickled down her slick wet form as she tilts her head directly into the falling water which will make it curly afterwards. Closing her eyes she lets out another_ "Mmmmm" _and smiles as she feels smooth strong hands wrap around her waist pulling her back against him…Carly turns around, shocked._

"What are you doing here?" _she smiles slightly_

 _He lightly licks his lips as he goes in to capture hers in sheer bliss…wrapping her arms around his neck Carly pulls him closer as their tongues intertwine in a kiss so demanding, so lustful, so passionate that she could hardly believe it. She smiles again while slightly leaning her head back as he begins to trail a path down her neck and to her breast…she asks again_ _…_

"Mmmmm…you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" _Carly bites her bottom lip as his teeth begin to nibble at her nipple and his tongue lightly swirls around its stiffness_. "Not that I don't mind…this just all seems so fast…we just met tonight. I didn't like you to much then but you're sure making up for it now." _she smirks_. "Mmmmm, you're too good to be true."

 _He finally speaks_ , "I'm here because you want me to be…isn't that what dreams are for?"

 _Carly quickly looks up at his words and like that *_ _ **POOF**_ _*_ _…_ _he was gone._

 _Standing out of_ _breath as she realizes it was just a wicked daydream, Carly looks down only to see her thumb and forefinger rubbing her nipple into a hard peek. What the hell was she doing…and why the hell was she thinking about that Arrogant Jerk pleasuring her?_

 _She shakes her head trying to get the image of the dream out of her head…as she turns off the water of the shower, Carly smiles slightly as she remembers her and Kai's payback for the too macho arrogant pigs who tried to come on to them tonight._

 _Carly steps out of the shower, grabbing a huge white terry-cloth towel to dry off with. Once she was dry she wraps her curly damp hair up in another towel then puts on her light blue silk robe as she heads out of the bathroom_ …

 **No you're never gonna get it (ow)  
Never ever gonna get it (no, not this time)  
No you're never gonna get it (my love)  
Never ever gonna get it**

 **No you're never gonna get it (ow)  
Never ever gonna get it (no, not this time)  
No you're never gonna get it (my love)  
Never ever gonna get it  
**  
 _The music blasted through the speakers of the stereo as the song became the new anthem of the best friends from their night out on the town…  
_  
 **I remember how it used to be  
You never were this nice, you can't fool me  
Now you talkin like you made a change  
The more you talk to more things sound the same  
**  
 _Carly shakes her head as she smirks at the sight in front of her. It wasn't anything unusual or that she's never seen before…no in fact she's seen this sight a thousand times over from her best friend Kai._

 **What makes you think you can just walk back in to her life  
Without a good fight? Oh…  
I just sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself  
Cuz you're just wasting your time, Oh** **…** **  
**  
 _Carly watches in laughter as Kai dances and prances around singing into a hair brush at the top of her lungs with her song of choice…this time it was En Vogue's "Never Gonna Get It". Carly couldn't really blame her after their evening's events. She smiles as she watches Kai and remembers their night out._

*** **Flashback** ***

 **Luke's Blue's Club**

"Okay woman can you explain to me why we are here?" _Kai asks_

"Oh hush up will ya, you'll have fun." _Carly says with her hand on her hip_ "Besides you're the one who wanted to go out tonight and _Paarr-tay_ the night away. I would have been perfectly happy staying home after the long day we both had getting ready for our new club to open."

"Yeah, yeah I know but did we have to come here? Besides you know you wanted to come out with me. Gurl I don't even know why you tryin to deny it!" _Kai smirks_

"What you know something I don't _chick_? You got a hot date? Is that why you wanted to come out and Shake your Groove _**Thang**_?" _Carly laughs_

"No I don't have a hot date Miss Smarty…but if I did it wouldn't be here. Anyways once our club opens it will be the Hot New place to be and believe me this place here will be forgotten. Come on lets go to another club this place smells like Old People!"

 _Carly bursts out in laughter_ "You better not let my Uncle Luke hear you say that."

"To late darlin" _Luke takes a drag of his cigar_ "And for your information that's the smell of good whiskey and the blues! But see you Malibu Barbie's wouldn't know anything about that…you're too busy sipping on your fresh filtered spring water and throwing your back out to that rap crap to know the difference!"

 _With a raise of an eyebrow Kai says_ "Just who are you calling Malibu Barbie Old Man?"

"Who you calling Old Man, Power Puff Brat!"

 _Carly stands back laughing as she watches Luke and Kai go back and forth…this was how it always was with them which didn't mean that they didn't like each other_ _…_ _they did but both of them are to Pig Headed in their stubbornness that neither one wanted to let the other have the last word._

*** **End Flashback** ***

 **The Men** **  
**  
 _Unlike the women who seemed on top of the world it was just to opposite for the men…once they left Luke's they came back to Sonny's penthouse in the agony of defeat! Never had they ever experienced a night like they did tonight…especially when it came to women. They were used to having their pick of women so once they saw Carly and Kai from a distance they instantly_ _ **KNEW**_ _they had it in the bag…or so they thought. Little did they know that their egos were about to get_ _ **CHECKED**_ _!_

 _Both Sonny and Jason were single bachelor's_ _…_ _in their line of business they decided it was best not to get serious in relationships because of the danger. Sonny had experience in that department with his prior relationships with women; Karen, Lily his pregnant wife who died in a car bomb meant for him, Brenda, then Hannah who turned out to be FBI…luckily he found out her game in time enough to kick her ass to the curb otherwise him and Jason would be in prison blues right now._

 _Jason on the other hand wasn't too much of a dating man_ _…_ _at one time he thought he had feelings for Elizabeth Webber after he and Robin broke up when she left again for Paris; but the more he got close to Liz the more she would bounce back and forth between him and Luke's son Lucky. To say that frustrated Jason would be an understatement so needless to say it didn't go anywhere between them. Sonny was the one who got Jason in to coming out and having some fun with real women instead of pining after little Lizzie the waitress._

 _Since they both agreed never to get serious in any of their relationships with the women they dated both Sonny and Jason had become shall we say a little cocky in their game…they were always respectful towards the women but they always made sure that they knew going in that nothing serious would become of it. The women they would go out with didn't see too much harm in that seeing as though they were with the two most handsome, powerful bachelor's in Port Charles_ _…_ _they would eat it up while their time with them lasted and hopefully Sonny and Jason would think of them one night they were alone and in need of some female company._

 _As they walked off the elevator and to Penthouse 4, Jason could still feel the sting from the slap on his cheek that was turning a nice red hue…Sonny on the other hand was soak and wet in his Armani from the bottle of whisky that was poured on the top of his head and down to his suit._

 _Johnny had to hold in a laugh as he opened the door…he'd been holding it in ever since he saw the showdown at Luke's. Never had he ever saw his bosses get turned down like that before!_ _Holding in that laugh was getting harder and harder for Johnny…so hard that a small smirk crept out as he was about to close the door. Both Sonny and Jason turned around and glared at Johnny which sent a slight chill down his spine._

"You got a problem Johnny!" _Sonny bellowed_

 _Johnny gulped as Jason's piercing blue eyed blank stare bore intensely at him making sure he got the message to answer that question wisely._

"No…No sir." _Johnny clears his throat as to drown out his smirk_ "No problem here. I'll just uh…get back to my post."

"Whatever, Get Outta Here!" _Sonny barked as he slammed the door shut the rest of the way as Johnny was closing it._

 _As Sonny turns around he begins to walk towards the stairs as he calls out over his shoulder to Jason…_

"I'm gonna go clean up!"

 _Sonny couldn't stand it anymore he had to get cleaned! His hair was a wet mess and also his suit smelled like he was on an all-night drinking binge with Junior Quartermaine. With his suit wet from the she-devil pouring the whisky on his head which poured down to his suit Sonny was definitely about to jump out of his skin from his perfect appearance now in a shambles…he reeked and he was sticky_ _…_ _he couldn't get clean soon enough! Nothing was gonna get in his way of taking a shower and getting clean! He was on a mission as he began to take the steps two at a time…nothing that was until he heard what Jason yelled out on his way up to his shower oasis_ _…_

"You Realize This Was All Your Fault!" _Jason yelled out over his shoulder_

 _Sonny stopped dead in his tracks as he was about to take the next step…he turns around in shock at Jason's statement._

"How the hell do you figure that?" _Sonny says as he begins to come back down the stairs and face Jason._

 _Jason turns around to see Sonny coming down the stairs_ "I figure it because it's the truth! Everything was going just fine until you wanted to switch! This is all your fault!" _Jason points to Sonny_ "And now the night is shot to hell and we're both left in the cold!"

"I can't believe you! If this night from hell was anyone's fault it's yours!" _sneered Sonny_

"Mine" _Jason yells_ "How the hell do you figure that?!"

"I'll tell you how! Wasn't it one of **YOUR** ex's who came up to you and interrupted everything?!"

"Yeah well that could have been handled! Just because the brunette turned you down didn't mean you had to go for the blond!"

*** **Flashback** ***

 **Luke's Blues Club**

 _Back on the prowl again since they both recently gave their companion's for the moment the boot, Sonny and Jason decided to have a night out as usual to find some suitable replacements. The woman Sonny broke it off with (Wanda) of course was brunette…for some reason he had a weakness for them while the woman Jason gave the boot was a red head (Lacey)._

 _The two were given the boot after only a week of being with Sonny and Jason_ _…_ _this was the fastest Sonny and Jason had broken it off. Frankly they were surprised that they hadn't broken it off sooner_ _…_ _yes Wanda and Lacey were beautiful but they lacked in the brains department; picture two bubbly air heads with boobs and there you go._

 _Sonny knew Wanda had to go this morning when he caught her in his kitchen using his George Forman Grill to warm up a pop tart…how the hell pop tarts got in his kitchen he'll never know! She had to have snuck them in there somehow! Needless to say she was gone before she could think of anything else to damage his perfect kitchen._

 _Jason on the other hand almost had a stroke when he came down the stairs just in time to see Lacey standing over his leather jacket with a can of spray paint. She was about to paint a huge skull on the back of it. After he secured his leather jacket back in his closet, Jason made sure Johnny secured her to the outside of the building away from his jacket!_

"Hey all I'm sayin is that this time around maybe you should…I dunno…uh maybe try something different. Something other than your usual pick." _Jason says_

"What are you talkin about?"

"Look Sonny it's the same thing with you every time…you're predictable. I bet you anything the woman you pick out tonight will a brunette. It's time to venture out…try a new flavor."

 _Sonny smirks_ "I can't believe I'm hearing this from you…you're telling _**Me**_ " _he points to himself_ "To venture out and try something new. This from the man who was stuck on that High Schooler Liz Webber. Wasn't I the one who got you away from the jailbait and checking out real women?"

"How come you always gotta bring her up? She's not in the picture anymore…anyways this isn't about me it's about you and your obsession…"

 _As Jason kept on with his lecture, Sonny sighs as he began to tune him out…which wasn't too hard since his sense of hearing stopped when once he saw the two Goddesses walk inside. The brunette was right up his ally…she was sultry and sexy as hell, long hair, and petite lean physique with an exotic look that was making him want to get to know her body better. The blond was a Knock Out as well_ _…_ _he had to do a double take as he said that to himself since he didn't usually go for blonds. But there was something different about this one_ _…_ _her long golden mane seemed to shine as she walked and slightly brushed a few strands of hair to the side_ _…_ _her smile was enchanting which made him pay close attention to her lips. Lips that needed to be kissed, kissed slow and seductively…he found himself licking his own lips at the thought._

 _Jason noticed that Sonny had in-fact tuned him out as usual so he turned around to see who it was this time that caught his best friend's eye_ _…_ _once Jason saw the blond and the brunette he let out a whistle. Sonny finally spoke back to Jason as he kept his eyes on the two lovely enchantresses, and said_ _…_

"My sentiments exactly…" _Sonny says with a little crooked smile_

"So I take it you want the brunette…I'll take the blond."

 _Jason starts to walk towards the ladies but Sonny puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him…Jason turns around with a slight glare and, Sonny answers Jason's question before he has a chance to ask why he stopped him from going over to the two ladies that caught their eyes._

"I dunno…maybe you have a point about me and brunette…" _Sonny looks over Jason's shoulder to check out the blond_ "Maybe this time I'll take the blond and you take the brunette."

 _Jason laughs a little bit_ "What? _Now_ you want to try out the blond?"

"What's so funny about that? Wasn't that you a few minutes ago bugging me about making a change…I decide to take you up on your offer and now you question me?"

 _Jason turns back around to check out the blond…he makes a low groan becoming hard at just the look at the woman who could possibly become his evening's companion_ _…_ _he shifts as to try not to draw attention to himself._

 _With his eyes still focused on the blond Jason answers Sonny_ "Well, uh…I uh…I didn't mean you had to take me up on that tonight. I mean you know what you like right…why should you have to change. I was just kidding with ya…so you go for the brunette and I'll uh…Mmmm, definitely take the blond."

 _Jason walks away again ignoring Sonny's calls to try to get him to come back_ _…_ _Sonny just shakes his head as he follows. Maybe Jason was right…he did know what he liked and it was brunettes but for some reason that blond was drawing him in. He decided to try to put it out of his mind since Jason was definitely on a mission as he made his way over to them….and it wasn't like the brunette wasn't gorgeous she definitely was that. Maybe he could try out the blond later on when Jason ends things with her…after all she'd be free.  
_  
*** **End Flashback** ***

 **The Women**

 _Kai turns around catching Carly watching her as she was dancing on top of her bed singing into her hair brush…she jumps off of the bed landing just in front of Carly_ _…_ _she drags Carly back to the bed making her come stand on top with her as she continues her singing and dancing this time while making Carly join in on the fun with her…Carly bursts out laughing as she starts singing with her.  
_  
 **Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, (whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa)  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never gonna get it  
Never gonna get it, never get it**

 **No, you're never gonna get it (sweet lovin)  
Never ever gonna get it (sweet lovin)  
No, you're never gonna get it (my lovin)  
Never ever gonna get it (my lovin)  
No, you're never gonna get it (sweet lovin)  
Never ever gonna get it (my lovin)  
No, you're never gonna get it (sweet lovin)  
Never ever gonna get it (my lovin)  
**  
 _In a fit of laughter Kai and Carly plop down on the bed as the song ends and they try to regain their breath…Kai quickly gets up and shuts off the CD before the next song starts to play._

 _Turning back around to Carly, Kai says,_ "Those were some serious moves you got their lady…you almost have as much rhythm as me for a white girl." _she laughs_

"Puh-lease woman I seem to remember this girl teaching you some of those moves you shakin." _Carly winks at Kai_

"In your dreams" _laughs Kai_ "In what world" _she continues to laugh in disbelief._

"I seem to remember you shakin some of those moves with Mr. Wanna Be Casanova tonight at Luke's" _Carly smirks_ , "Or maybe those moves were for his buddy Spike?"

"Okay are you feeling okay you got a fever or something?" _laughs Kai_ , "You must to think some crazy shit like that."

"MmmmmHmmmmm" _Carly gives her a knowing look_

"Why do you think we were just singing to our new anthem…cause those two fools Ain't Never **EVER** Gonna Get. Are you forgetting what went down tonight with those pricks?"

"Never!"

*** **Flashback** ***

"Just who you calling Malibu Barbie Old Man?" _Kai argues back_

"Who you calling Old Man, Power Puff Brat?!"

"You! I speak the truth the only other thing older in here than you is your sense of style…" _Kai chuckles,_ "Or your lack of it!" _she raises an eyebrow._

 _Luke looks at Carly_ , "Helloooooo? Cat got your tongue! Where's that smart ass mouth of yours at? I'm your kin! You're not gonna stand up for your favorite Uncle?"

"You're my Only Uncle…Besides you look like you're doing just fine without me." _Carly smirks_

"What is this pick on Uncle Luke Night?! You two just get off the PMS Train or something?!"

 _Both Carly and Kai stand with their hands on their hips and ready to rip Luke a new one but were stopped by a voice…_

"Now Luke that's no way to talk to the two most beautiful women in the place tonight. You keep it up and you're gonna run off what's left of our paying customers." _He says as his crystal blue eyes piercing in to Carly's eyes._

 _Carly and Kai turn to the source of the voice and both were taken back at the rock two drop dead gorgeous hunks in front of them.  
_  
 _Luke takes another puff of his neglected cigar then says_ "Just Great! If it isn't Don Dipody-Do and his faithful sidekick Spike!"

"So Luke why don't you introduce us?" _says the sexy Latin hottie with dimples_

"Oh no you don't Corinthos! I see that look in you and your boy Morgan's eyes! These two are off limits…" _Luke puts an arm out to push Carly and Kai behind him_ "Yeah even the yappin annoying Smart Ass one" _he notions to Kai and she makes a face back at him for that remark_.

"Go find your usual order of bimbo to escort you back to Mob Central for the night!"

*** **End Flashback** ***

"We should have listened to the Old Goat for once in his life." _Kai laughs_

"Ooooo can I tell him you said that." _Carly jumps off the bed in excitement as she laughs her ass off._

"You better not!"

 _Kai throws a pillow at Carly_

 **The Men** **  
**  
"You got amnesia or something Jason?" _Sonny snaps out_

"What the hell are you talking about?" _Jason replies with a glare_

"You must because that's the only thing that explains your behavior just now!"

"I remember everything just fine…Luke was just warning us both to back off and…"

*** **Flashback** ***

"Oh no you don't Corinthos. I see that look in you and your boy Morgan's eyes! These two are off limits… Yeah even the yappin Smart Ass one! Go find your usual order of bimbo to escort back to Mob Central for the night!"

 _Luke suddenly found himself the center of attention…all eyes were on him from his recent outburst. Kai and Carly were staring at him for his treating them like two preschoolers he was protecting and Sonny and Jason were both staring intensely at him for making them look bad in front of the ladies. Luke stares back in between them all…_

"What!" _they continue to stare at him and Luke goes on to say_ "I know I'm devilishly handsome and all but just to let you know…neither of you are my type. For starters…" _he points to Carly_ "We're related, and I'm not tryin to be on Jerry Springer with the show title of Pervert Uncles and the Bitchy Niece's who love 'Em….and you" _he points to Kai_ , "I can understand why you'd want me darlin but it's not possible…seeing as you're related to Lt. Mr. Clean who can't solve the mystery of ice! Last thing I need is his bald head sniffing around looking for any excuse to lock me up to keep your pretty little hands off…"

 _The brunette interrupts_ , " **EWWWWWWWWWWW** are you tryin to make me hurl"

"You know you dream of me at night…I plague your fantasy's"

"More like you plague my nightmares!"

 _Suddenly Luke and Kai find themselves being laughed at from their constant bickering…Carly couldn't help but laugh since these two were impossible and just alike it was as if they were the ones who were related._

 _Sonny and Jason had to laugh also…it was just like Luke to say something Smart Ass like that but this was the first time they saw anyone come back at him like Kai did_ _…_ _they both liked that fire in her and Sonny found himself becoming more drawn in to Kai because of it…._

 _Jason also found himself liking the spunk in Kai. Anyone who could tell Luke off like that was alright in his book. He takes this moment to let his eyes roam her body and oh boy did he like what he saw, she had a killer sexy physique and he found himself getting a little envious of Sonny. Maybe he should have agreed with Sonny and let him go after the blond.  
_  
"Well what's done is done now it's too late to go back" _Jason reasons inwardly to himself_. "Maybe after Sonny breaks it off with her, I can be there to pick up the pieces."

 _Luke's stomach starts to twist in knots of disgust as he watches the ogling Sonny and Jason were doing…_ "Hey, hey Morgan enough with the playing Mobster Kissy Poo with the women folk…at least I hope it was for their benefit cause I'm the only other one standing here and I don't swing that way! I'm strictly a Ladies Man." _Luke takes another puff of his cigar and then holds it between his teeth as his arms snake around both Carly and Kai's waists_. "Besides like I said before these two are off limits to you two!"

 _Both Sonny and Jason were about to protest but were beat to the punch as Carly and Kai beat them to it…_

 _Carly slides Luke's arm from around her_ "While Kai and I appreciate your trying to look out for us…"

 _Kai pushes Luke's arm away from her as she interrupts Carly_ , "No we don't…"

 _Carly gives Kai a quick look telling her to hush…if she and Luke started going at it again they would never get rid of him. Kai gets the message, Carly continues…_

"We're big girls now…we can take care of ourselves. We don't need you policing who we spend our time with. So if you don't mind…"

 _Luke takes offense_ , "Policing…little girl I ain't ever policed anyone and ain't about to start now! Don't put me in the same category with the Port Chuckles Boys in Blue…those dumb asses can't find their way out a paper bag."

 _Carly laughs a little_ , "Okay maybe policing was the wrong term…"

"You damn right it was!"

"Okay I take it back…but you get what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah it's no skin off my tail just know you were forewarned!" _Luke narrows his eyes at Sonny and Jason as he leaves and quietly says to them so only they could hear_ , "Just know I know how to dispose of a body."

 _Once Luke was gone there was an awkward silence between them all…_

 _The silence was finally broken by Kai._ "Okay so now that the Old, The Senile, and the Tacky is gone" _they all laugh_ "What do you say we start over again with those introductions?"

 _And they did and the ice was now broken…they decided to sit down and order a round of drinks_ _…_ _Sonny sitting by Kai and Jason by Carly. They didn_ _'_ _t have any trouble with subjects to talk about_ _…_ _in fact they would have to congratulate Luke later since it was his craziness that got the ball rolling. Sonny and Jason told Kai and Carly about how they are silent partners with Luke in the club…_

"So how long have you two been in town?" _Sonny asks_

 _Kai replies_ "No too long…just a little over a year."

"Really? That long?" _Jason asks a little shocked_

"Yeah, why?" _Carly replies_

"Well it's just hard to believe that this is our first time seeing you two around. Jason and I usually make the rounds and know all the beauties Port Charles has to offer."

"Oh so you two are playboys huh?" _Kai ask with a raise of an eyebrow_

"No I wouldn't go _that_ far…" _Sonny says even though it's true_ "It's just that it's a small city…"

 _Jason quickly adds in_ "And we would have definitely remembered seeing you two around."

 _Carly smiles with a little giggle as she says_ "Nice save…" _she then goes on to say_ "Although we moved here last year we've been keeping busy trying to get our business up and running."

 _Jason notices Kai looking around the club with a disgusted look and then asks_ "Are you okay? You seem like something's wrong…"

"Oh no, I'm fine. I'm just taking in the whole look and atmosphere of this place. I can't believe you two are silent partners in Luke's club."

"Yeah well he's a good friend, we go way back…" _Sonny replies and then says_ "He's a pain in the ass with horrible tastes in décor…"

 _Kai then took another look around the place then scrunched her nose up and said_ "And you still let that fool decorate the place like this. It looks like the seventies threw up in here."

"That's Luke" _Sonny smirks_ "Besides we're just silent partners he runs everything."

"Well be prepared…your business investment is about to take a huge dive." _Kai smiles with confidence  
_  
"Oh yeah and why do you say that?" _Sonny asks_

"She says it because we" _Carly points between her and Kai_ "have a brand new club we're about to open in a few weeks."

"Oh yeah" _Jason eyes Carly with his baby blues_ "This club got a name…we'll have to come check it out when you open. You know check out the competition"

 _Sonny dimples_ "Yeah that…or maybe we could be your escorts for the evening."

"You askin us out?" _Kai smiles_

 _Sonny and Jason look at each other signaling each other that it was time to go in for the kill  
_  
"That depends." _Jason answers_

 _Carly decides to get in on this so she flirts back saying_ "Onnnnn"

 _Sonny stand up and holds his hand out to Kai_ "How about a dance?"

 _Kai stands up taking his hand_ "You never answered the question."

"I didn't did I" _he dimples_ "You'll have your answer in due time."

 _Sonny and Kai begin to dance to the slow blues song that was playing on the juke box…Jason watches as Sonny led Kai to the dance floor. He couldn_ _'_ _t help but get a nice glimpse at the view from Kai_ _…_ _he couldn_ _'_ _t help it but there was something about her that was keeping his thoughts occupied with her. He started to get a little jealous that Sonny was the one who had her in his arms…Jason quickly snaps out of it, he didn_ _'_ _t want to blow it with Carly. He had to think up a cover quick as he noticed that Carly was staring at him out the corner of his eye_ _…_

"Sonny likes to dance and although I'm not much of a dancer…" _Standing up, Jason offers his hand to Carly_ , "How about it? Like I said I'm not that much of a dancer but I won't complain if you hold me tight."

 _At first Carly was a bit skeptical since she caught him checking out Kai's ass…but then she pushed it off at his comment afterwards…She smiles and stands taking Jason's hand…_

 _Sonny looks over Kai's shoulder and sees Carly's smile as she takes Jason up on his dance offer. He didn't know why but he got the sudden urge to cut in…not only that he had the urge to give Jason a fat lip for holding her to close. His eyes begin to turn red as his stare intensified making his face flush red…Jason was definitely holding her to close for comfort._

 _Kai looks up at Sonny and notices his face has turned beet red and he isn't even looking at her…he doesn't even notice that she is looking back at him, so she decides to see just what it is that has Sonny's attention._

 _Quickly taking a look where Sonny was so focused at, Kai sees Jason slow dancing with Carly real close…her head is laying on his shoulder and Jason's hands rubbing up and down her back as they inch closer and closer to her ass. Just then she feels Sonny's hands tighten around her pulling her closer to his chest…she could tell he was pissed and that his movement of making her come closer to him was a reaction from seeing Carly snuggling with Jason. Now Kai starts to get_ _ **PISSED**_ _…she starts to say something but then notices that they are dancing over to Carly and Jason a little bit to fast…she almost lost her balance as he was on his mission to get closer to them._

 _Jason notices that Sonny and Kai are right next to him and Carly. Carly looks up realizing that she and Jason are not dancing anymore…she sees Kai and Sonny standing in front of them but she even more so noticed the_ _"I'm about to kick some_ _ **ASS**_ _" look from Kai…as Jason sees the pissed off look on Sonny's face._

 _Jason, Carly, and Sonny were about to speak…Jason wondering what was up with Sonny interrupting him and Carly. Carly wondering what was wrong with Kai, and Sonny about punch Jason out for rubbing up on Carly like she was his or something. They were all cut short before they were able to get a word out by a voice coming out of nowhere_ _screeching out Jason's name….  
_  
"Jase Baby is that you…it's me…Lacey!"

 _They all turn around only to see a red head bouncing her way over to Jason…_

"Jase Baby I'm sorry about for what I almost did to your jacket. I thought you'd like it I was gonna surprise you." _Lacey pouts as she stands in front of Jason with her chest poking out at him making sure he got a good look at the silicone_ "I thought you'd like it…I mean all Bad Boy's like Skulls painted on the back of their leather jackets. I'm sorry baby it won't happen again." _she inches closer as her leg begins to run up and down his thigh while her hands rub up and down his chest._ "I promise I'll make it up to you" _she licks her lips._

 _Needless to say everyone was shocked…but none more than Jason. Carly quickly pushes Jason away from her which made him almost fall and the bimbo with him._

 _Lacey turns to look at Carly…she rolls her eyes as she says,_ "Watch it tramp! And keep your hands off my Jase Baby!"

 _Carly balls her fists up as she yells back_ "Bitch just who the fuck do you think you're calling a tramp!"

 _As a waitress was walking by with some drinks Kai quickly picks two off of the tray and pours them both on top of Sonny's head…_

"What the hell?!" _Sonny says shocked at having liquor poured over his head_ "What's you do that for?!"

 _Kai then goes to stand next to Carly ready to kick some Ass.  
_  
 _Jason goes to stand in between Carly and Lacey….that was a mistake. The_ _ **SMACK**_ _that was meant for the bimbo was intercepted by him but that didn't matter…it suited Carly just fine!_

 _Once Kai was standing next to Carly she addressed Lacey_ "Bitch you wanna try to say some shit like that again to my girl! You think your ass is filled with plastic now you just wait until I'm done with you! Your ass will have all the plastic you want when you're hooked up with tubes in the **ER**!

*** **End Flashback** ***

"What the hell was that shit with you interrupting me and Carly!" _Jason yells_

"That's irrelevant! The fact of the matter remains that the night was a **BUST** because of that chick Lacey you dumped! If she hadn't of came over and messed everything up…"

"I'll admit she was part of the problem but you sure as hell got the ball rollin before she even got there Sonny!"

"I don't have time for this shit! I'm tired! My suit is all wet, I'm sticky and I smell like the bottom of a Jack Daniel's bottle! My hair is a mess all over the place and I'm standing here arguing with you when I should be clean by now!"

" **FINE**! I'm leaving!" _Jason yells back_

"Good!"

 _Jason barrels out slamming the door as Sonny goes storming his way back up the stairs to take his shower…  
_  
 **The Women** **  
**  
"Can you believe those two fools?" _Kai says_

"Typical men" _Carly replies_

"And then that Skank had the nerve to get an attitude…she's lucky Luke came out and got me off her because a murder was about to be committed and you'd be visiting me in lock up."

 _They laughed…  
_  
*** **Flashback** ***

 _Luke was true to his word, he left them alone, but he wasn't far…he watched them all from the bar as he poured himself a glass of his finest whiskey…he almost choked on it from laughing when he saw the floor show. He had contemplated on going over there but decided against it…they were big girls as they so put it to him earlier. So he let them handle it and handle it they did…Corinthos was doused with liquor from head to toe and Morgan's face stinging from the SMACK DOWN his niece put on him. Yes Sweet Caroline was a true Spencer alright…piss us off and you better be prepared to DUCK. He chuckles to himself….he finally decided to go over since it wouldn't be any fun if he didn't go over and stick it to Corinthos and Morgan some more._

 _As Luke was on his way over, Morgan's ex chick or whatever went to take a swing at Carly as she and Kai started to walk away…Kai caught what the tramp was about to do out the corner of her eye…as Lacey started charging for Carly, Kai quickly moved Carly out of the way and put her foot out in Lacey's way and sent her flying through the air as she tripped over her foot…then it was all she wrote as Kai jumped on top of her kicking her ass. Carly was about to jump in also but Luke got there just in time getting directly in her way holding off his niece…he yelled out to Sonny and Jason…  
_  
"A little help here boys!"

 _Jason held on to Carly from the back as her legs and arms kicked and wailed around….it took all his strength to keep Carly from breaking lose. Luke and Sonny rushed over to Kai who had Lacey now in a headlock…it took both of them to pry Kai's arms from around Lacey's neck  
_  
*** **End Flashback** ***

"Uggghh tonight was supposed to be a good night out for us after a long day of getting our club ready" _says Kai_ , "If we would have went to another club like I wanted but noooooooooooo you just haaaaaaad to stay."

"Hey if they weren't such idiots then they might have been worth getting to know better."

"Don't even tell me you are feeling sorry for those punks!?" _Kai asks_

"No" _Carly answers quickly_ "They got what they deserved."

"I was fixin to say" _Kai laughs a little_ "You had me scared there for a minute."

" _Well_ …" _Carly starts out to say_

 _Kai cuts her off_ "Well what?!"

"Hey don't bite my head off…I was just gonna say that before everything went all crazy you have to admit that you were having a nice time with them." _Carly admits_

"WHAT!" _Kai looks at her in shock_

"You _can't_ tell me that you were not the least bit attracted to the jerks." _Carly replies_

"They were _alright…_ "

 _Carly just laughs at her friend_ "Okay so tell me if things didn't go the way they did…which one would you have liked to hook up with."

"What do you mean? I was with Dimple Dumb and you were with Spike Head…" _Kai points out_

"Yeah, yeah that was the way it started out…but it just seems like it went that way because that's how they wanted it."

"Yeah so…"

"So if we met them under different circumstances…which one would you go for."

"It sounds like you already have one in mind" _Kai says with one eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip_ , "So which is it? Oh wait…I know…it was" _she laughs_ "What was that Luke called him? Don Dipody Do?"

 _Carly laughs_ , "Shut UP"

"I'm right aren't I?" _Kai joins her in laughing_

 _Carly nods her head yes as she laughs_

"Well the punk was thinking the same thing as you…he kept eyeing you with Spike as he was dancing with me." _Kai tells her_

"Yeah well Spike was eying your ass as you were dancing with Don Dipody Do" _Carly erupts in laughter  
_  
"Yeah well I gotta admit…Spike was looking good in those jeans."

"Mmmm and Don Dipody Do" _laughs Carly at Luke's nickname_ , "that smile should be illegal…those dimples were to DIE for."

"You know we're bound to run in to them again…" _Kai smiles with an evil grin_

 _Carly nods as her smile mirrors Kai's_ "What are you up to?"

"Oh I think you know what I have in mind."

"I know I do…Give 'Em Hell" _Carly replies_

"Is there any other way…"

*** **End of Part I** ***

 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**


	2. Chapter 2

Never Gonna Get It

*** **Author's Note** *** _**Just a little warning for this chapter…if you are an Elizabeth Webber fan be warned that you may want to skip over one certain part. I wrote this story a long time ago and I am definitely not a Liz fan so if you are don't be discouraged in reading just pass over that one part and continue on. Trust me she doesn't have a huge role in this story!**_

 **The Women**

 **Kelly's The Next Day**

 _Kelly's wasn't that full just the regular lunch customers except for one…Gia Campbell. She was meeting Carly and her cousin Kai for lunch…they had called her last night and insisted that they all get together the next day._

 _Kai was the only one out of the trio that knew how to cook but took a pass on taking the job of caterer and opted for them going out instead as she told both Carly and Gia…_ "What do I look like the maid? If that's the case just call me Florence!" _she starts to break out in song_ "Well we're Movin on UP…to the East Side…to a Deluxe Apartment in the SkyyyI I I…well we're Movin On UP…to the East Side…We Finally got a piece of the Piiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

 _After Kai finished singing_ _"The Jefferson's" theme song, needless to say both Carly and Gia got her drift…she wasn't cookin Jack Squat. So you see going out for lunch was really their only option seeing as the only cooking ability that Carly and Gia had was the ability to make the smoke alarm go off in record time…no matter what it was it would end up being burned unless it was something out of a can or Carly's ever so favorite Frozen Pizza…she had that down to an exact science but other than that…let's just say it would be best to keep the Fire Extinguisher close and the Fire Department on speed dial._

 _Gia sat looking over the menu as she waited for them to show up…hearing someone approaching the table she looks up thinking that its Carly and Kai but was instead met with Elizabeth Webber. Gia and Liz didn't get along to well even though Gia's boyfriend Nikolas and Elizabeth were good friends._

 _Laying the menu down, Gia begins to yawn and roll her eyes as Liz stands in front of her…Gia made sure she saw her gesture. Liz not being too fond of Gia as well made an attempt to ignore her as she put on a fake smile so she could hurry up and get her order.  
_  
"May I take your order?" _Liz mumbles in a dull voice then mumbles even lower_ "So I won't have to deal with you anymore."

"What was that? I didn't quite get that?"

"Gia I don't have time for your immatureness either you're gonna order something or…"

 _Gia cuts her off_ , "Or what…you're gonna kick me out? How about if I have a little talk with Bobbie and let her know how you treat her customers. I'm sure she wouldn't appreciate that."

"Whatever Gia. Are you gonna order something or not…"

"You treat all the customers so rude or is this just a special thing you do for me." _Gia bats her eyes_ , "I'm sure once I have that talk with Bobbie she'll do what all good owners do and" _Gia leans in close and whispers_ , "Give ya the boot" _she winks then leans back in her chair,_

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

 _Gia and Liz look up to see Carly and Kai standing there with their arms crossed.  
_  
"So what's this I hear…" _Carly walks forward standing inches from Liz_ "You being rude to a valued customer. Maybe I'll just have that talk with Bobbie instead…I mean after all she is my mother."

"You know what…I don't need this," _Liz smiles a fake smile at Carly then looks back to Gia while saying_ "I'll have Penny come over and take your order."

 _Liz turns around to walk away but is stopped by a hand on her shoulder turning her back around…it was Kai._

"I know you didn't just diss my cousin like that…I'd like to see you try that shit with me. And after I'm done with ya, you'll actually have some color to your ass…black and blue."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Why don't you try me and see?"

 _Gia smirks_ , "Awww, poor Lizzie…in addition to getting fired you also get a nice beat down to go with that. Poor, poor Lizzie Webber can't even keep a job as a _waitress_."

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…I know maybe you can find a hostess job somewhere with all your vast experience in the service field." _adds Carly_

"Shhhhh Carly…Her Paleness may think you're offering her a job at your club KC's" _Gia warns_

"Well she better erase that idea quick! We'll burn the place down first. We want our new club to attract men not scare them away."

 _Gia, Kai, and Carly laugh…  
_  
"You got that right…Oh wait I hear that guy Coleman is looking for new dancers at the Oasis…but wait" _Kai looks Liz up and down with a sour look_ , "Naaaaa your skinny ass wouldn't be able to hold down that job either for lack of crowd response. I've seen beanpoles with more curves."

"Not to mention she's cursed with nosatol." _says Gia_

 _Carly looks at Gia with a blank expression, silently asking her what was nosatol…Kai on the other hand starts cracking up, her cousin was definitely a trip…  
_  
 _Gia puts a hand on Carly's shoulder and laughs a little as she says_ , "It means…No Ass At All."

 _Carly quickly covers her hands over her mouth as she joins in on the laughter…she then self-consciously looks down over her shoulder to her own ass. As Gia and Kai start to calm down from trippin out they spot Carly checking to see if she herself was also cursed…they couldn't help but look at each other and try as they might to keep from laughing at her. Carly looks up at Gia and Kai seeing that they are straining not to laugh…crossing her arms she glares at them. Both Gia and Kai hold up their hands in defense as they recover…_

 _Gia puts a hand around Carly's shoulder, Carly looks back at her with an eyebrow raised_ "You know we love you…" _she smirks_

 _Carly turns her head as she sucks her teeth, ignoring Gia,_ "MmmHmmmm"

 _Kai joins in the group as she puts an arm around Carly's waist_ , "For real chick" _she smirks,_ "Anyways you know you look good so don't even trip" _Kai takes a look back up at who started all this, Her Paleness Lizzie_ …"To bad little Lizzie can't say the same…the only men she can attract are those who share her love of no sunlight and kicking flour. Hey you know what…" _she snaps her fingers_ , "I know just the place you can find your dream corpse at" _she smiles as she slowly shakes her head up and down,_ "Transylvania…I hear your boy Dracula is looking for a new wifey."

 _Kai tilts her head as she smiles then walks back to their table and takes her seat. Gia and Carly lean on each other for support as they calm themselves from laughing so hard…once calmed down they start to walk back to the table with Kai but not before they give Lizzie one last look._

 _Gia was about to make another comment but decided against it_ , "Naaaa to easy" _she walks to the table._

 _But Carly wasn't letting her off the hook just yet_ , "Um what are you doing standing around for you're on the clock!" _Carly looks at her watch_ , "Let's see…I think your laziness has just awarded you the honor of being DOCKED for 20 minutes pay"

"But, but…you can't do that!" _Liz says in a panic_

"Watch me! Now get back to work! Chop, Chop" _Carly claps her hands,_ "Don't the toilets need cleaning or something."

 _Carly looks over towards the cash register at Penny_ , "Hey Pen, when you get a second…"

"Sure Carly, I'll be right over."

"Thanks"

 _Carly joins Gia and Kai at the table…  
_  
"Ughh I can't stand that pale heffer!" _says Gia as Carly takes her seat._

"Forget about her, she's not worth the aggravation." _Carly replies_

"Right and anyways we have other things to discuss. Like what was so important that you couldn't come out with us last night…you and Prince Nik get down and dirty in the tunnels of that creepy Adams Family Mausoleum."

 _Gia blushes_ "Shut up Freak" _then lets out a laugh_

"MmmmmmHmmmmm just what I thought."

"Well it didn't matter anyway because our girls night out turned out to be a disaster." _Carly replies  
_  
"Why, what happened." _Gia asks_

"It's a long story and it ends with us in a bar brawl…" _Carly tells her_

"What?" _Gia laughs_

"We'll give you all the details later chick…" _Kai replies_

"Translation…you started it" _Gia tilts her head to the side as she stares at Kai  
_  
 _Quickly trying to defend herself, Kai says_ "It wasn't my fault! And that slut deserved to get her ass beat down!"

 _Gia laughs  
_  
"For once she's telling the truth she didn't start it" _Carly laughs_

"Well it's about time your ass spoke up in my defense!" _Kai says_

 _Gia looks between the two of them as she quietly smirks knowing that there is more to the story and that she would get those details._

"Anyways, back to the reason for why we're here…"

"I thought we were here for lunch." _Gia smiles lovingly at her cousin_

"Ha, ha, haa smart ass." _Kai replies_

"You know you still looooooooove me" _Gia says_

"Whateva" _Kai waves her off_

 _Carly laughs at them_ , "For real Gia we need some info on the two guys we met last night…"

"And since this town is so damn small you should know who they are." _Kai adds in_

"Okay so who we talkin about?" _Gia asks_

"We need the 411 on Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan."

 **The Men**

 **Penthouse 4**

 _As Sonny walked down the stairs he still couldn't believe what happened last night at Luke's…nothing like that has ever happened to him before when it came to women. It was still so unbelievable to him…the night was shot to hell and it didn't get any better after he finally got himself cleaned up with a nice hot shower._

 _On his way up the stairs he kept telling himself that maybe it was for the best that it didn't work out with Carly and Kai…and by the time he started running the water in the shower he all but had himself convinced of that fact and he wasn't gonna think about it anymore. That lasted about two seconds after he was in the shower and the warm water rained down on his bare physique._

 _Walking over to the bar to pour himself a drink he remembers his daydream over again…he could never forget it since it plagued his dreams and had him restless all through the night.  
_  
*** **Flashback** ***

 _He just stood there as if the water was washing away the pain and humiliation of the night…its warmth was a comfort…it was the only warm thing that he was gonna have for the night next to his liquor since he'd screwed up royally at the club. The water felt so good he was almost lost in it…almost._

 _He knew she was there without having to open his eyes…without having to turn around…he felt her presence before her lips made contact with his back but when they did the dimpled smile was inevitable…and in that moment everything was forgotten and all he could think to do was focus on the here and now._

 _Her lips brushed ever so slightly on his back leaving kisses here and there as her hands steadied against his hips and began caressing the wetness of his body until he began to moan in immense bliss. She slowly turns him around so they are face to face…there she was._

"Carly" _Sonny whispers as his hands frame her face while his thumb caresses her cheeks._

 _Sonny wasn't surprised it was her and not the brunette…she was the one he wanted from the start. His eyes began to roam in male appreciation taking in every sweet inch of her naked body in front of him. His hands begin to caress her back as he pulls her body to his; he needed their bodies to be skin to skin…slippery and wet sliding against the other. She bites her lip at the feel of his hands claiming her body…and just when he leans in to claim her lips with his own…she was gone and he was left hard and erect as he leaned his head against the wall of the shower and the water rained on his back.  
_  
*** **End Flashback** ***

 _Sonny opens his eyes as he lets out a low groan at the fantasy…he finishes pouring his drink since he definitely needed one by now. As he begins to down the liquor the door opens and Jason walks in.  
_  
"Got one of those for me to?"

 _Sonny looks up at Jason_ , "I didn't take you for the drinking in the middle of the day type."

 _Jason walks over as Sonny holds out a glass of Bourbon he just poured for him.  
_  
"Thanks"

 _Sonny nods as he takes his drink and sits down on his chair…Jason downs the Bourbon, makes another then joins Sonny taking a seat on the couch._

 _Jason's night wasn't any better than Sonny's…his night was also restless with visions of Kai. He lay panting on his bed as Kai took him to erotica and back. In his fantasy she had him pinned against the wall as she ripped his shirt open, nibbled at his nipples and was squeezing his firm ass in the his jeans she had already unbuttoned…however his awakening point of his fantasy happened after he picked her up, lay her on his bed and pins her hands above her head…she looks up at him and smiled smugly. He asks her…_

"What's so funny?"

"You are if you think this is real" _dream Kai responds back_

 _And just like that she was gone…_

 _Sonny watches Jason…he never thought his blank stare could get any more intense but it was and that's how he knew their thoughts were one in the same thinking about the two women who plagued their dreams last night.  
_  
 _Jason looks up at Sonny_ , "What?"

"Nothing…you just look like you got something on your mind. Anything you wanna say?" _Sonny asks_

"Nope…you?" _Jason replies_

"Naaa"

 _Neither of them were gonna admit to the other that they had the women on the brain…if they did then they'd most likely end back up in another argument on whose fault it was.  
_  
"So why'd you come over?" _Sonny asks_

 _Jason clears his throat as he tries to think up an answer…what he really wanted to do was yell at Sonny some more for what happened last night but if he did then he'd have to admit to Sonny that he was right. Yes Sonny should have went with the blond and him the brunette…since all Jason could think about was Kai. To answer Sonny's question he says the first believable thing that comes to mind…  
_  
"Business" _Jason quickly replies_

"Yeah, yeah business…so uh…what's up?"

 _Just as Jason is about to speak they hear loud voices coming from the hallway…  
_  
"I told you before he doesn't want any visitors so I'm gonna have to ask you to leave…"

 _Jason and Sonny look at each other trying to figure out who it is Max can't get rid of  
_  
"He'll see me! Step aside Magilla Gorilla! Don't you have some trees to swing from and some banana's to peal! Outta My Way you Big Ape!"

 _At the same time Sonny and Jason shake their heads in exasperation as they each say_ "Luke"

"Figures" _says Sonny_

 _The door bursts open as Luke quickly slips by Max…he looks back at the guard with a triumphant look._

"You slippin there Max 'Ol Boy" _Luke smiles in Max's face…he makes a quick move to Max's breast pocket of his suit, pulls out one of his good cigar's and lights it in his face_ "Better not let the other bodyguards at the Mobster's Convention hear about it" _he takes a drag then blows the smoke in Max's face,_ "You won't win the award for Big Bad Bodyguard of the Year." _he shakes his index finger in Max's face then leans in and whispers_ , "Don't worry, I won't tell" _then shuts the door in Max's face_ , "Maybe." _Luke laughs a hearty laugh then turns around facing Sonny and Jason_ , "Well you two look like Crap! Where's the hell is the booze?"

 _Spotting the bar Luke makes his way over there. He pours himself a scotch, downs it and pours another. Sonny watches as Luke helps himself to his liquor. Shaking his head was all he could do since this was Luke after all._

"Is there a point to this visit Luke?" _Sonny asks_

 _After downing his third glass of scotch, Luke looks back up to Sonny and Jason just as he takes a drag of his cigar._

"Well what's got your panties in a twist? You two still sore cause you didn't score last night?" _Luke laughs._

"Jason and I were just in the middle of an important meeting so whatever it is can you make it quick." _Sonny tells him_

"Okay if that's the way you want it" _Luke pours another scotch_ "Just in case I didn't make myself clear last night or you and Morgan here develop a case of Alzheimer's Disease I'll get to the point." _he quickly downs the scotch then sets the glass back down_ "My niece and her smart ass partner in crime are off limits to the both of ya! Memorize it, burn it into your brains cause I don't like repeating myself. Well maybe burn is the wrong word for you Corinthos seeing how much Dipody Do Gel you drench in those curly locks of yours. We wouldn't want you to catch yourself on fire now would we?"

 **The Women  
**  
 _Before Gia would agree to give up any information on Sonny and Jason she made Carly and Kai spill the beans on what went down at the club last night. Carly told Gia everything that happened before Kai could open her mouth and say something smart thus prolonging them from getting the information they wanted._

 _Needless to say Gia was all for helping out once she heard what happened…she told them everything that she knew about Sonny and Jason; not that she was close to them or anything…she just told them stories that she'd heard here and there. Things that she heard in passing about them from Emily and the Scooby Gang one evening when they had one of their infamous get together dinners where Lucky would supply the ribs from Ely's and Liz would bring her famous brownies that Gia always thought tasted like chocolate covered drywall._

 _Kai looks at Gia in shock as she says_ "What the hell…so you mean to tell me Jason use to date Casper's Ol Lady over there!" _Gia nodded her head_ , "Ewwww! I outta kick his ass just for that."

 _Gia and Carly just shake their heads at Kai…  
_  
"Woman did you even hear what Gia just said…did you hear what they do for a living." _Carly asks_

"Yes Miss Thang I heard her! I can deal with that but having the Hots for Dracula's Widow over there is where I draw the damn line. His ass must be half blind in those baby blues."

"So what are you saying you wanna back out now?" _Carly asks_

"I didn't say that…their asses deserve to be taught a lesson. It's just…Ewwwwww" _Kai shudders in disgust  
_  
"Yeah, yeah, we know what you mean." _Carly replies_

"We don't need a visual to go along with it." _Gia adds in_

"I'm still trying to figure out what my cousin Lucky sees in her…"

 _Tired of the subject of Lizzie Webber, Kai interrupts by saying_ "Enough!" _Both Gia and Carly stop talking about you know who at the same time at Kai's outburst_. "Let's get down to business."

"Okay…but are you two sure you wanna go through with this. I mean it seems like a hell of a waste. Those two are the Hottest of the Hottest eligible bachelors in this shoe box town." _Gia asks_

"They are also cocky, arrogant…" _Carly says_

"Not to mention Dumb Ass Pig Headed Pricks…" _Kai finishes Carly's sentence_

 _The door to Kelly's opens with the ring of the jingling bell attached to the top…neither Kai, Gia, or Carly noticed who it was that walked in_

"Oh come ON…you two can NOT tell me that you aren't the least bit interested. If I wasn't with my Prince you two would definitely have some competition." _Gia smirks_ "Come on…admit it. If you didn't feel some type of attraction to Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan then you wouldn't be this upset about what happened last night." _Carly and Kai didn't dare say a word since Gia was right but no way were they gonna admit it._ "It's okay, you can admit it. Say it together. Gia is right" _she smiles_ "You know…that has a nice ring to it."

"Do you know how delusional you sound you Nut?" _says Kai_

"I think you two should go for it, for real" _Gia winks at them_ "You know you want to. It's written all over your faces."

 _And just then they are all startled by a voice butting in their conversation.  
_  
"Well they better wipe it off because no way am I letting my little cousin and her friend get involved with the likes of Corinthos and Angerboy!"

 _As Gia, Carly and Kai look up they see a very pissed off Marcus Taggert standing in front of them.  
_  
 **The Men**

 _Sonny leans his head back against the cushions of his chair as he closes his eyes and sighs.  
_  
"I haven't taken orders from anyone since I was a kid." _Sonny sits back up_ "What makes you think I'm gonna start now?!"

"A little snippy there aren't we." _Luke snaps back_

"They're big girls they can make their own decisions Luke you don't get to do that for them." _Jason adds in  
_  
"Ahh and here enters the voice of reason…well thank you Dr. Phil."

 **The Women**

"What the hell is this I'm hearing? I must of heard wrong…I had to. Because there is no way either of you are getting involved with Corinthos and Morgan! Especially not you Kai!" _Taggert points to her,_ "I'm a Lieutenant with the PCPD and you are my cousin! How the hell is that gonna look for you to be dating a criminal and not to mention a sworn enemy of mine?!"

 _Kai couldn't believe what she was hearing…her cousin was actually trying to forbid her from seeing Jason. She had to do a double take just to make sure she heard him right…pushing her chair back she stands up and looks him dead straight in the eyes as she walks to stand just inches in front of him. Kai takes him by surprise as her hand quickly makes its move to pop him on the back of his baldhead…  
_  
"HEY!" _Taggert squeals_

"Boy have you than lost your damn mind!"

"You know you can get arrested for hitting a police officer." _Taggert rubs the back of his head._

"Well if you're gonna arrest me I might as well go all out and mop your ass up and down this diner Marcus and you know I can do it to. Go ahead. Try me!" _Kai fires back at him_

 _With the look she had in her eyes Taggert new she meant every word…he backed off on his threat.  
_  
"Now just who the hell do you think you are? You don't forbid me to do Jack Squat! Last time I checked I was a grown damn woman who can make her own damn decisions to date anyone she damn well pleases to! You outta know me by now! Did you really think you could get away with your little tantrum?!"

 _Taggert tries to plead with his cousin_ "For _ONCE_ in your life can you not be so damn stubborn! This is not a game! Corinthos is a _MOB BOSS_ and Morgan is his trained _ENFORCER_ …do you know what that means! Do you really wanna get involved in their world!

"I know that you're just trying to look out for me in your over protective way…but I can take care of myself. Now if you'd excuse me, I was having a private conversation with my girls here." _Kai smiles then joins Gia and Carly back at the table ignoring her cousin's wishes.  
_  
" **Unbelievable**!" _Taggert says completely frustrated_

 _Taggert throws his hands up in the air as he takes one last look at Kai…he leaves Kelly's but this was in no way over for him, not by a long shot!  
_  
 **The Men**

"Okay Luke…not that it's any of your business or that I owe you an explanation or anything but your niece and her friend probably don't want to have anything to do with us after what happened last night." _Sonny says as he stands and makes his way over to the bar to refill his drink._

"Well that's never seem to stop you before Don Juan 'D Mobster. I saw the looks you were giving my niece when she was dancing with Spike over there" _Luke points to Jason_ "And you!" _he turns to Jason_ , "You were checking out the smart mouthed one only it wasn't her mouth you were looking at…no it was more like a lower region you couldn't seem to keep your eyes off of."

 _Both Sonny and Jason couldn't help but get a quick flash of each of their respective dreams that kept them restless last night. Luke notices that he has lost them both since Corinthos was biting his lower lip while staring at the glass in his hand…and Morgan's had this goofy look on his face instead of his usual blank stare._

"HELLOOOOOOOO! Earth to Mobsters!" _Luke bellows_

 _Sonny and Jason hear Luke's loud mouth and they snap out of it…with a sly smile on his face Sonny finishes refilling his drink as he says_ , "You know what Luke…you're right. A little challenge has never stopped me before so why should I let it now."

"Hey, HEY I didn't say that!" _Luke replies in shock at Sonny's change of attitude_

 _Jason stands up_ "This time I get the brunette."

 _Suddenly the door once again burst open but this time in walks Taggert with Max right behind him saying_ "I'm sorry Mr. Corinthos he barged right past me…"

 _Luke cuts in as he laughs_ "Looks like it's time for you to get some new guards Sonny because this one can't keep seem to keep out a flea!"

"What the hell do you want Taggert?! Unless you got a warrant I want you outta here!" _Sonny tells him_

"No warrant…this isn't police business! This is personal. I'm here to put you two on notice…" _he points to Sonny and Jason_ "Stay the hell away from Carly Benson and Kai Campbell!"

"What's it to you if we don't" _Sonny asks_

"Kai Campbell is my cousin and Carly Benson is her best friend so there's **NO WAY** in **HELL** I'm gonna let you two anywhere near them! You got that Corinthos!" _Taggert replies back as he glares at both Sonny and Jason_

"No I didn't! Why don't you tell me again or for that matter wait a little bit until I can get my lawyer Justice Ward over here to file harassment charges…" _Sonny fires back at him_

 _Ignoring Sonny's threats_ "What's the matter Angerboy, you got nothing to say? Oh yeah that's right I forgot…you only speak when Sonny programs you to." _Taggert says with attitude trying to get a rise out of them wanting any excuse to slap handcuffs on them._

 _Jason just stands with his arms folded and stares at Taggert not saying a word.  
_  
"Like I said before Lieutenant…if you don't have a warrant there's the door." _Sonny points to the door_ "Max!" _Sonny yells and Max opens the door_ "Show the Lieutenant here to the elevator."

 _Max goes over to Taggert staring him down…Not leaving just yet, Taggert stands while glaring at Sonny and Jason before he says one last thing._ "One of these days I'm gonna bring you two down…you never know when that day may come…it may be sooner than you think."

"Get The Hell Out!" _Sonny yells_

"Stay away from Kai and Carly." _Taggert warns them both again_

 _And with that said Taggert leaves…once he's out the door Luke chimes in having listening to everything that was said…_

"What the **HELL**! You mean to tell me that I'm on the same side as **TAGGERT**! No way in **HELL** is Luke Spencer gonna be on the same side as the Law! Listen up you two if you wanna get back in good with the women folk then Pay Attention!"

*** **End of Part II** ***

 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**


	3. Chapter 3

Never Gonna Get It

 **Part III**

 **JAKE'S**

 _Jakes has always been like a second home to him…a place where he could just get away, have a beer and play some pool. He likes things simple, nothing fancy…and if there is one thing that Jake's is, is nothing fancy. Just your average run of the mill bar, with the average Jane and Joe for customers and with average pool tables for entertainment._

 _He use to live there…rented one of the rooms upstairs. He would still be living there but when you are the Right Hand Man of the Local Mob Boss you have to make that change for "The Life". Now he lives in one of the fanciest places in town…The Harbor View Towers Penthouse 2, but even amongst the vast space his home is still humble…only having the necessities. A fridge for the kitchen to store his beer, a couch to sit on with a small coffee table in front, a desk for his living room, a pool table to pass the time between jobs and bed with a small dresser for his bedroom._

 _Yes Jason Morgan is a simple kind of guy…so when something is troubling him, he results to something simple to help him think things out and to occupy the time. For Sonny it would be spending quality time standing and staring out of his favorite window with a drink in one hand…but for Jason it was shooting pool at Jake's._

 _He had to get away from it all…ever since the day Luke came over and found out that he was on the same side as Taggert it was like you couldn't keep him away! He was there all the time trying to put his two cents in wanting to make sure that he and Sonny didn't screw things up again with Carly and Kai which he didn't trust them to not fail. Sonny and Jason fended Luke off_ _in the beginning and thought they were successful...but their success didn't last for long. Luke was like a New York Cockroach, he was always there you could never seem to get rid of him. Jason could still hear Luke's words in his head…_

*** **Flashback** ***

 _Sonny shakes his head as he lets out a small smirk,_ "Luke I think Jason and I can handle this ourselves"

 _With a determined look in his eyes, Jason nods his head in agreement…_

"Like you've handled it so well last time! No UH, UH Naaaaaaaaa I ain't leaving the plan in your hands no more! In fact you two are retired from the planning process! Why couldn't you two just stuck to your usual order of Dim Wit to do the nasty with."

"Luke" _Sonny tries to interrupt_

"Ewwww I'm **BLIND**! I just got a visual of Corinthos with that last wind up silicone Barbie doll Wanda." _Luke shakes with disgust_ "OH MY GOD the horror! Your Dipody Do Gel mixed with that moose crap she caped in her head on top of my desk."

"Luke!" _Jason tries to get a word in_

"Gel and Moose flying everywhere! Do you know I had to go to the eye doctor! That crap flung in my eye messing up my 20/20 vision!"

"LUKE!" _Sonny yells his name in frustration_

"I swear Corinthos your ass is lucky the doc said my eyes were okay otherwise Jason here would be the new Don of Port Chuck and I'd be on the run for your murder!"

"Okay Luke I think you've made your point!" _Sonny tires unsuccessfully to shut Luke up…_

"Needless to say I got rid of the damn desk the next day! That sucker went up in a Blaze of Glory the thing practically Spontaneously Combusted once it was in direct sunlight…you better be careful" _Luke looks directly at Sonny_ "You may wanna look in to new a new brand of gel…or at least inform the Mobster's Commission about the defective brand you wise guys are using. Taggert and all the other coppers will be PISSED if they turned on the news one day to find there was a Mobster BBQ on account of bad Gel…"

"Luke!"

"WHAT!"

"You finished? Cause if so…" _Sonny puts his hand on Luke's shoulder and starts to try to lead him towards the door  
_  
"Oh No You Don't! You're not getting rid of me that easy." _Luke stops in his tracks leaving Sonny to sigh in frustration…_ "Like I said before I'm taking over the show whether you like it or not. I will NOT be on the same side as the Law! Even if that means helping you two woo my niece and her smart mouth girlie friend."

*** **End Flashback** ***

 _Sonny and Jason continued to dodge Luke but as always he kept coming back…eventually, Sonny decided to humor Luke and listen to him so he'd go away which is where he was right at this moment…at the penthouse. Jason opted to skip that meeting and come to Jakes instead._

 _The place wasn't to crowded, which was plus because Jason didn't really feel like being around a bunch of drunks…all he wanted to do was order a beer and play some pool. He makes his way over to the bar not even noticing the looks he was getting from the other patrons. Everyone knew who he was…the men respected and feared him as their women ogled the view watching him walk to the bar and quickly covering it up before their guys caught on._

 _The bartender hands Jason his beer and he takes a swig as he turns around ready to go to his favorite pool table. His jaw was left hanging when he saw them. Even though Jason wasn't the smiling type but if you looked very close you could see a small crack of a smile come at the corner of his lips…he had to call Sonny._

 **Penthouse 4  
**  
"Hey, HEY are you paying attention here! This is serious business! I ain't doin this here just so I can hear myself talk! Now recite the rules back I ain't got all day!" _Luke yelled._

 _Sonny sits on the couch with his hands clutching a glass of Scotch…his face hangs down over it as he slowly shakes his head in exasperation…Luke was driving him_ _ **CRAZY**_ _! He begins to thinks to himself_ "Why the hell did I agree to this in the first damn place!"

 _Luke gets impatient when he doesn't hear Sonny do as he said,_ "What you didn't hear me? Did that Damn Gel of yours ooze down in to your ears!" _Sonny's shoots a darkened glare over to Luke_ "Oh so you heard that! I insult the gel and you're ready to OFF me like I was Fredo Corleone! Well you can just get that thought out of your mind Dipody-Do-Father I'm ready for ya! Now recite the damn rules!"

 _Luke stares right back unflinching as Sonny continues to silently stare at him…his eyes bulging out as the little vein at the side of his neck throbs and his knuckles turn white from clutching the glass in his hands so tight. Luke wasn't about to admit it out loud but Sonny was making him a little nervous…so he decided to cover it up real quick._

"Well! I ain't getting any younger here Corinthos! Speak up so I can hear ya and none of that mumbling you like to do so much!

 _Sonny gulps down the rest of his drink…stands…and through gritted teeth he says_ "Get Out."

"What"

"What the hell was I thinking even listening to you for one second." _Sonny makes his way back to his bar to pour himself another drink…he grabs some ice and begins throwing them in his glass as a couple of pieces miss and fall on the floor. Sonny quickly turns to Luke as he holds up his ice filled glass straight out at him while he points saying,_ "No way in hell am I doing that shit have you lost your mind!"

"Whaaaaaat it's Great and Sound Advice…"

 _Sonny had let out a small laugh at that_ , "Great What?" _he shakes his head in disbelief as he continues try to laugh it off because if he didn't Luke would definitely be in trouble_. "Uhhh me growing my hair long like a Latino Fabio…"

"Yeah" _Luke interrupts_

"Then I'm supposed to talk in an accent…"

"Yeah! Chicks like that kind of stuff. What's the problem? Just think PePe Le Pu. You know the cartoon Skunk"

 _Sonny couldn't believe what he was hearing_ , "Le Pu is FRENCH if you haven't noticed." _he turns back around and refills his glass._

"You always have to be so damn negative! So what if Le Pu is French!"

"I can't believe it…no way am I standing here in my own penthouse arguing with you about a damn cartoon skunk!" _Sonny yells_

"Okay, okay I'm sensing the tension here…you don't like cartoon skunks. How about Zorro."

 _Sonny looks at Luke like he grew a second head…his voice gets a little high as he yells out_ "What?!"

"What's got your panties in a bunch now! You got a problem with Zorro too! What's the problem! He's Latino, has an accent AND dresses in all black…and you can't tell me you don't like the color black! Look how dark it is in here! Hell you have on all black right now looking like a slick possum!"

"Did you just call me a…" _Sonny was interrupted with the sound of the phone ringing before he could finish…he walks over to his desk to answer it_. "Yeah"

"Sonny it's me" _Jason says into his cell phone_

"Jason" _Sonny answers_

 _Luke hears Sonny say Jason's name_ "That Jason? Let him know he can run but he can't hide. I got a couple of ideas for him to. In fact give me the phone so I can…"

 _Sonny's eyes get wide as Luke starts to reach for the phone…no way was he gonna give Luke the phone this was the first distraction he has had since Luke has been over and he wasn't about to give it up. Sonny opens up the top drawer on his desk and takes out a box…he opens it and Luke sees Sonny's extra gun._ "It's loaded to." _he warns_

 _Luke gets the idea as he slowly backs up with his hands up. Sonny closes the box and puts it back in his desk closing the drawer._

 _Jason heard Sonny saying something about something being loaded…confused he asks_ "You say something?"

"I'll tell ya later…what's up?" _Sonny says as he keeps his eyes on Luke._

"I'm here at Jakes and I think you should get down here right now." _Jason leans against the bar as he watches Carly and Kai playing pool…Kai was leaning over the table taking a shot and boy was Jason enjoying the view. He takes another swig of his beer as he watches…_

"I'm on my way." _Sonny replies and then silently mumbles_ "Anything to get away from Luke's insanity."

"I heard that!" _Luke yells_

 _Sonny just shakes his head_ "So what's goin on?"

"Carly and Kai are both here playing pool." _Jason tells him_

"They're there? Have they seen you yet?" _Sonny asks_

"No not yet but I'm about to go over and…"

"No don't…wait until I get there." _Sonny tells him_

 _Luke was listening to the one sided conversation intently…_

 _Jason lowers his voice and speaks sharply_ "Are you crazy? I'm surprised I was able to wait this long to take the time out and call you." _Jason takes another look and watches the view from Kai as she stands watching Carly take her shot…he shifts uncomfortably. God did she know what she was doing to him…she definitely would have if she turned around and saw the evidence in his jeans._

 _As Carly was preparing for her shot she gets a slight feeling that they are being watched…she looks up and sees Jason staring hard at Kai. Jason was too busy looking at Kai to notice that Carly had spotted him…a small sly smile creeps on Carly's lips…Kai stares at Carly wondering what the hell is taking her so long to take the shot. Kai starts to say something but Carly beats her to it…  
_  
"Don't look now but you have an admirer..."

 _Kai starts to slightly turn her head to look but Carly snaps at her in a whisper_ "Chick didn't I say don't look!"

 _Jason seeing that Kai was about to turn around quickly turns towards the bar…he didn't want her to see the effect she was having on him, no he had to collect himself before he went over and make is presence known…he quickly whispers in to the phone_ "I gotta go. See ya when you get here."

~*~

 _When Jason hung up the phone on him, Sonny takes the phone from his ear and just looks at it in bewilderment…he couldn't believe Jason just hung up the phone on him. Hanging up the phone, Sonny quickly heads for the door but is stopped by Luke's voice._

"So…where are we going?" _Luke smiles_

 _Sonny turns around and looks at Luke like he's crazy_ "We? What do you mean we? _We_ aren't going anywhere. I'm going out" _Sonny points to himself_ "And you…I don't know where the hell you're going but you're getting the hell outta here and away from me."

 _Sonny leaves Luke standing there as he opens the door and instructs Johnny that they were leaving…they didn't even wait for Luke to come out and get on the elevator which suited Luke just fine. Sonny didn't have to tell him where he was meeting Jason. It was obvious Jason wanted Sonny to meet him because of Carly and Kai…and it was even more obvious where he was meeting Jason._

 _Smiling, Luke knows exactly where to go_ , "Jake's here I come."

 **Jake's**

 _Kai quickly turns back around and stares at Carly_ "You knew I was gonna look you shouldn't have told me not to turn around."

 _Carly smirks as she saw the reason for his turning around so quickly…  
_  
 _Kai was getting frustrated so she started firing off questions_ …"What the hell is going on? Who are you looking at? What's with that look on your face? And why are you laughing?"

 _Carly stands upright without taking her shot and leans on her pool stick with one hand and the other hand on her hip_ "Maybe if someone would hush up and let me get a word out I could tell her."

"Woman if you don't hurry up and tell me I'm gonna turn around and find out for myself."

"Okay, okay" _Carly smirks_ , "Jason Morgan is standing at the bar."

"He is?"

"Yeah and he is uh…definitely enjoying the view of your _ASSets_ if you know what I mean."

"Oh really…is he by himself or his boy Don Dipody Do with him" _Kai laughs_ "Your Uncle Luke is crazy as hell but he sure does know how to come up with a great Nickname. What was it he called my stalker behind me?" _she smirks_

"Oh I believe that would be Spike." _Carly says as she joins Kai in laughing._

"To bad your man Don Dipody Do isn't here with Spike."

"I have a feeling he'll be on his way…that was probably him your Spike was talking to a minute ago on the phone."

 _Carly and Kai smile as they silently nod to each other…they knew what the other was thinking and damn it, it was gonna be fun._

"Okay here's what we're gonna do…" _Carly whispers_

 _Still turned towards the bar, Jason finishes collecting himself so he could go over and join Kai and make some small talk to see if he could get her to forget the last time they saw each other at Luke's. He was pretty confident he could since he never had any trouble in the women department. Downing the last of his beer he sets it down on the bar and decides it's now or never._

 _Jason begins slowly making his way over to their pool table…Carly takes her former position of taking her shot as she quietly tells Kai_ "He's coming." _Carly smirks as she makes her shot._

"HA…a few more shots like that and you'll owe me 20 bucks." _Carly says with confidence as she stands up trying to pretend she doesn't see Jason._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah the game isn't over yet Nut so don't go getting a big head on me now." _Carly and Kai both laugh…_

 _Kai could feel Jason standing behind her ogling her. She got a slight chill from it and her stomach started getting little butterflies inside…she had to hold herself on to her pool stick to keep from falling as her legs were starting to feel like Jell-O. Carly could see the sudden change in Kai but she wasn't worried, Kai could handle herself._

 _However Kai on the other hand began thinking to herself "What the hell was that…I'm not supposed to be the one nervous here that's supposed to be him. I haven't even seen him yet and he has this effect on me. Okay get a hold of yourself Kai! Remember the game plan…Show Time."  
_  
 _Kai slowly turns around as she leans back on to the pool table…she raises an eyebrow to Jason as she tilts her head to the side with a crooked smile. Jason was surprised when she turned around…he was caught. He curses to himself_ "Damn It" _He wanted to casually sneak up behind her the next time she bent over to take a shot…you know just to help her with her form and stuff like that.  
_  
"See something you like." _Kai says in a seductive tone._

"Definitely." _Jason answers_

 _Carly was loving every minute of this. Jason wasn't about to know what hit him in a minute. Carly begins to line up her next shot…_

"Now would that be me or Carly" _Kai points to Carly over her shoulder_. "It's hard to try and keep up with you and your buddy Sonny. He dances with me but drools over Carly and you dance with Carly and ogle me. Oh and not to mention the little Tramp claiming you as hers."

"Oh come on, you're not gonna hold the other night against me are you…I was hoping we could get over that." _Jason slowly begins to inch a little closer to Kai as his eyes roam her body up and down…he could tell he was getting to her a little bit_. "Maybe we can start over…you know forget the other night ever happened."

 _Carly purposely misses her shot so that Kai could continue with her part of their plan they came up with before Jason came over._

"You mean the bar brawl…" _Kai replies_

"Everything…like it never happened…and then this way I can do what I should have done." _Jason tells her_

"Oh yeah…like what." _Kai asks_

"Like I should have asked you to dance…and that way you'd be trapped in my arms…and believe me you wouldn't want me to let go."

"Pretty sure of yourself aren't we…I thought you told my girl Carly that you weren't much of a dancer."

 _Carly slightly shakes her head at Jason's lame lines_.

"I'm not…but I can be with the right incentive." _Jason tells her_

 _Kai smirks_ , "Annnnd you think I have that special incentive for ya."

 _Carly interrupts_ , "Your shot."

 _Kai looks Jason up and down just before she turns around to line up her shot…she makes a quick look over her shoulder just to make sure Jason is standing in the right spot. She sees him about to move so she speaks…_

"Don't move…stay right where you are." _Jason stops in his tracks,_ "I like you just where you're standing at…and I know you like it to." _Kai smiles and winks at him._

 _Jason couldn't argue with her on that….she was presenting him with a most desirable view. He stood still just watching her. Although he would love to have been a little closer so he could show her the proper way to line up her shot and hold her pool cue…but he wasn't gonna chance going against her wishes after he'd gotten this far with her…at least she was talking to him and didn't mind him checking her out._

 _As Kai began to line up her shot Sonny walks inside…and when he did his eyes went straight to Carly…he stood there for a while just watching her. She was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her…this time he would make things right he thought to himself as he smiles with cockiness and says to himself, "How could she resist?"_

 _As Sonny starts to make his way over to them he is accidentally bumped in to…realizing that the woman had dropped her purse, Sonny bent down to pick it up…when he stood back up to hand it to her he realized it was a little old lady…well he took that back she wasn't exactly little…actually she looked kind of butch and for a second he thought that she looked a little familiar_

 _Actually Sonny was correct…the little old lady was someone he knew. It was Luke! The second Sonny left out the door of the penthouse, Luke used the service elevator to beat Sonny down to the parking garage. He made a quick change with the clothes he kept in the trunk of his car for emergencies since you never knew when you needed a good disguise. Once he was disguised as an old lady, Luke high tailed it over to Jake's. He couldn't believe he made it there before Sonny…he tells himself that whoever was driving Sonny must have been creeping slower than a turtle walking backwards for him to have been them there._

 _Luke seeing that Sonny was about to see through his disguise started thinking fast…he couldn't blow his cover just yet. He didn't want any of them to know he was spying on them and since he was the master of disguise he decided he'd go as someone they would never think of…a kind old Grandma. He stood in front of Sonny dressed in a lime green old lady dress with pink flowers and orthopedic shoes with stockings on his legs that kept falling down to his ankles and to top it off the most hideous silver wig as he hunched over while he walked with a cane. His face was caked in make-up and he had the most ruby red lipstick on that he could find._

 _Luke smiles as he reaches for his grandma purse from Sonny, and Sonny hands it to him. Luke then begins speak…trying to copy Lila Q's voice; she was a Grandma he thought to himself_ "Oh Dear I'm so sorry for bumping into you like that…"

 _Sonny smiles at the old lady and hands her the purse back…he was charming and polite as he spoke back_ , "That's okay no harm done ma'am."

"Oh thank you, thank you dear boy…you're to kind."

 _If Sonny wasn't in such a hurry to get over to the pool table he would have asked what was a Grandma doing in a place like this…but he opted not to. He smiles once more at the Grandma and makes his way over to the pool table._

 _Luke couldn't resist having some fun with Sonny so he calls back out to him_ …"Excuse me uh would you mind" _Sonny turns around to the Grandma trying not to show how impatient he was_. "You know when you're old it's kind of hard to get around…would you mind helping me to the bar young man." _Luke says sweetly as he bats his eyes_.

"Sure ma'am no problem" _Sonny answers…he helps slowly helps the old lady over to the bar. He noticed that the old lady kept batting her eyes at him…was she trying to come on to him or something?_

 _Carly looked up from watching Kai line up her shot…she smiled when she saw Jason was in the perfect spot…then she looked further behind him and saw Sonny helping some old lady to the bar…at least she thought it was an old lady but she kept looking and noticed some familiar features and then she noticed the cheesy lime green dress and knew that it wasn't just some ordinary old lady…it was her Uncle Luke. She's seen his collection of disguises and she noticed that dress as being one of them…she quietly says to herself, "What the hell is he doing? I can't believe Sonny can't recognize that's him."_

 _Carly went back to focusing on Kai taking her shot while she tells herself that she'd deal with her Uncle Luke later. Kai takes one more look over her shoulder and smiles at Jason when he smiles back…she turns around like she's about to take her shot however instead of doing that she quickly jams the pool stick back HARD. So hard that it made contact with Jason's stomach. Jason doubles over in pain and Kai finishes making her shot as she sinks her ball in the side pocket._

 _Carly and Kai secretly smile at each other as Sonny and Grandma Luke turn around to see what all the racket was about…Sonny had just finished getting the little old lady over to the bar when they heard Jason yelp in pain. Sonny quickly says,_ "Excuse me" _to the old lady and goes to see about Jason._

 _Carly and Kai quickly go over to Jason to also see about him…they didn't want to give it away that it was done on purpose. Kai reached Jason first and she quickly begins to apologize as she helps him stand back up straight…he had the wind knocked out of him but he wasn't gonna lose face and appear weak in front of Kai and everyone else in the bar._

 _With Kai's help Jason stand up and then gets his balance to stand by himself as he says_ , "I'm okay."

 _Sonny is standing to the side of Jason_ "Hey man you okay? What happened?"

"Nothing…just a little accident. Could have happened to anybody." _Jason replies_

"I'm so sorry I hope I didn't hurt you are you okay?" _Kai asks trying to put a little concern in her voice when on the inside she was laughing her ass off…she also knew that Jason was trying to play it off like it didn't hurt…typical macho man. She made a quick look to Carly as they both inwardly smiled knowing that the night was just getting started._

 _Jason kept brushing it off_ , "I'm fine you don't have to worry. I've had worse injuries" _which was true especially in his line of work…the pain was slowly starting to fade away_. "But if you wanna make it up to me you can get me another beer."

 _Kai agrees_ , "Done"

"And let me have the next game with you…I could help you on your form…you know show you how to shoot without putting an innocent bystander in the hospital."

"Ha, Ha…and there's nothing wrong with my form. I know how to shoot just fine. I told you not to stand so close. You're lucky it wasn't the uh 'Family Jewels' that got damaged." _Kai raises an eyebrow,_ "But okay, I'll take you up on that game. You're gonna lose. I'm very good."

 _Kai calls out to the bartender to bring over a beer…she turns back around to Jason and see him picking out a stick._

 _Once Jason has his pool stick in hand he looks up at Kai and says_ "We'll see about that."

 _Carly looks at both Jason and Kai and smirks at the two of them…she shakes her head as she thinks to herself, Jason had better be careful because Kai was out for blood._

"Since you two look like you're ready for a showdown" _Carly laughs_ , "Why don't we" _she points between her and Kai,_ "Just finish our game later and you two can go ahead and play."

 _Sonny perks up at that thought…if Jason and Kai were playing pool then that would give him a chance to spend some time with Carly.  
_  
"Who are you trying to fool Nut?" _Kai laughs_ "You just don't want me to continue beating your ass in this game."

"Woman are you blind…who is in the lead? Uh that would be ME." _Carly raises her hand in the air.  
_  
"You won't be in the lead for long cause it's still my turn."

"Whatever lets just call it a draw…and you and Jason can go ahead and play."

 _Carly gives Kai a look telling her to stop arguing and just take the draw and continue with the plan…Kai gets Carly's signal so she drops the argument even though she knows she would of won the game and not Carly._

"Fine…a draw it is." _Kai agrees_

 _Jason watches Kai and anticipates when they could start playing and he could get closer to her….Sonny watches Carly as he stands waiting for his turn to talk to her. Carly and Kai notice that their admirers are watching them_.

 _Kai calls out to Jason_ "Hey Blue Eyes…rack 'em up."

 _Jason does as told…Kai watches him rack the balls together. Sonny walks over to Carly.  
_  
"So what do you say we sit this game out?" _Sonny asks and then flashes his dimples at her_

"And do what?" _Carly tilts her head to the side as she smiles back at him._

"Sit…have a drink…talk some. I hope you're not still angry from the other night I'm really a nice guy once you get to know me." _Sonny flashes his dimples again_

 _Carly almost melts when she sees his dimples on full display but by no means was she gonna let him off the hook. She begins to think to herself, "He must love using those dimples to seduce his prey…I can see it works for him. And if I wasn't so motivated in my plan it probably would work on me to. Well he's not the only one who knows how to seduce."_

 _While Kai's part of the plan was to have Jason leave Jake's all black and blue from her oops, accidental beating of him with her pool cue since she wasn't able to get a piece of him when they had the bar brawl at Luke's. Carly's plan for Sonny was sure to be most enjoyable for both of them…but in the end Sonny would certainly be left frustrated. Yes Sonny Corinthos was just about to get his lesson in the art of Seduction 101 from Carlybabe's. She decides to turn up the heat a little._

"Are you flirting with me?" _Carly asks with a slight smile forming at the corner of her mouth_

"Is it working?" _Sonny asks while dimpling from ear to ear_

 _Carly smiles as she slowly walks past him and to the middle of the dance floor…Sonny watches her and like Jason was earlier with Kai, Sonny definitely enjoys the view Carly was presenting him with. She had on a sexy black halter top dress that fit her every curve black boots…her hair was smooth and silky as it flowed down to her shoulders…and all Sonny wanted to do was run his hands though it as he held her so close in his arms._

 _Luke watches as he sits disguised as the old lady at the bar…it took everything in him not to burst out laughing as it wasn't too hard for him to figure out Carly and Kai's plan. Carly gives Luke a scolding look as she walks to the middle of the dance floor letting him know that she knows it's him. She slowly turns around to face Sonny and smiles wickedly as she motions for him to come closer to her…_

 _Sonny walks to her and stands directly in front of Carly…once again he flashes his dimples at her knowing she loved it even if she hadn't admitted it yet._

 _Carly speaks in a low seductive tone_ "Care to dance Mr. Corinthos?"

 _Sonny quickly pulls Carly in to his embrace_ "That answer your question." _he smirks…then he realizes something_ "How about you stand right here…and I'll go check out the juke box over there." _he says as his hands softly rub up and down her back._

 _Carly slowly shakes her head no_ "I checked earlier when Kai and I first got here…I didn't like anything on it. Besides…we don't need music _." Carly lifts a hand to Sonny's cheek and slowly begins to caress him there,_ "We can make our own."

"Rrrrrrreally"

"Mmmm hmmm…that okay with you."

 _Carly lays her head on his shoulder and begins to snuggle her body against his as she lowers her hands to his sides and slowly slide them up underneath his suit jacket feeling the muscles of his back against his shirt…massaging him there._

 _Sonny could hardly believe what was happening…he smiled to himself in triumph…just then both Sonny and Carly were interrupted at the sound of Jason's yelp. This time he tripped over Kai's pool stick which she accidentally put in his way just as he was walking by which sent him flying to the floor. Kai once again helps him up and apologizes. Carly smiles as she sees Kai is moving right along with her part…now it was time to go in for the kill with Sonny. She puts a hand on the side of his face and slowly turns it back to look at her again._

 _In a low sensual tone Carly speaks_ "Don't tell me I'm not the only one you have eyes for…cause I won't tolerate it…your eyes should stay focused on me…and only me." _she smiles and Sonny flashes his dimples  
_  
 _Luke was silently cracking up at the bar just watching the show…Kai just finished knocking Jason out once more with her pool stick, this time she accidentally hit him on his shoulder. Then when she went to help him and apologize her pool stick accidentally made contact with his chin._

 _Sonny was about to turn around again to see what the hell was up with Jason…but Carly wouldn't hear of it._

 _Carly shook her head no as she said_ , "Uh uh, only on me." _she bites her lower lip_ , "Just…the way…I like it."

 _Carly starts to rub her body so close to Sonny's as they swayed to their own music….she looks in his eyes as she licks her lips. Sonny lightly wets his in return. She softly rubs her right leg up and down the side of his leg as she pulls him closer to her….her hands begin to claw his shirt out of his pants. She starts to feel her way underneath Sonny's shirt…his skin was smooth and hot, and she could tell by the look on his face that he was enjoying every minute of it.  
_  
"What are you doing little girl?" _Sonny asks_

"You have to ask Old Man."

 _Sonny laughs at that_ "You know you're playing with fire…"

"That mean you're hot for me?"

 _Sonny hands now begin to roam up and down her back and pulling her even closer if that was even possible while making her feel the rock hard evidence of what her actions were doing to him…_ "What do you think."

" **OUCH**!" _Jason yelps once more…this time the pool stick was accidentally jammed down on his foot. Luke almost choked on his drink…the bartender came over to the old lady hoping she was alright. Luke waves him way as he smiles an elderly woman smile letting him know he was alright._

 _This time Sonny didn't even flinch to look back and see about Jason, he was too caught up in Carly rubbing her leg up and down him and her hands touching his bare skin under his shirt. Carly knew she hand him right where she wanted him and it was just about time to wind the party down._

 _Looking in to Sonny's eyes, she smiles….keeping one hand underneath his shirt she takes her other hand from underneath while placing her hand at the nape of his neck as she begins to play with the his hair there…she runs her fingers up through his hair…she licks her lips as she leans in close to his…he could just about taste her kiss…he was dying to drink in her lips and kiss her like she'd never been kissed before._

 _After Jason finished hopping around on one foot, he caught a glimpse of Kai and the pool stick…like she was getting ready to make another move on him….this time he decided he'd be ready for her. He was limping a little but he walked over to where Kai was…he noticed that the pool stick was aiming between his legs but he quickly catches it, pulls it out of her hands and then places it on the pool table…_

 _Jason pulls Kai to him as places his hands onto the sides of her shoulders…they were standing close. Then he thinks better of that position because she could easily make a quick knee jerk move on him so he turns her around so that her back is to him and walks her so that she is trapped between him and the pool table_.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" _Jason asks_

 _Carly slightly pulls back as she smiles at Sonny…she knows he wants to kiss her so bad.  
_  
"You want to kiss me…don't you?" _Carly asks as she touches his bottom lip with her index finger.  
_  
"What do you think?" _Sonny says in a very low raspy tone._

 _Kai slightly struggles against Jason…he thought he had her trapped now that she didn't have her trust pool stick for a weapon in her hands._

 _Jason asks her again,_ "What the hell is going on?"

"Just thought I'd finish our bar brawl from last time…you see it was your twit ex that started it all…my hand was sore that night from kicking her ass so I thought I would finish it here with you.

 _Carly slowly leans in to Sonny's lips…only a breath away and Sonny was ready to claim those lips of hers that were so begging to be kissed…and just when he thought it was gonna happen he closes his eyes in anticipation. Carly seeing that his eyes were closed motioned for Luke to pass her a drink…Luke instructed the bartender to quickly pass him a beer in his sweet old lady voice and then promptly passed the beer to Carly as he held in his laughter until he got back over to the bar._

 _Luke couldn't hold it any longer and let out a huge roar laughing his ass off. Sonny opens his eyes and this time it's Carly that pours the drink on top of his head…he suddenly found himself being pushed HARD that made him lose his balance and fall to the ground._

 _When Jason and Kai heard Sonny land on the ground behind them, Kai took that as her cue to make her move. She stomped her foot down on Jason's already injured one and quickly turns back around and gives him a push…Jason soon found himself on the ground like Sonny._

 _Carly and Kai give each other a high five as they step over Sonny and Jason…Kai spots Luke at the bar dressed in a hideous disguise while laughing at the top of his lungs._

"AH MY SIDE HURTS!" _Luke laughs_ , "THIS IS BETTER THAN CABEL!" _he continues to laugh  
_  
 _Kai and Carly just shake their heads at Luke…Kai goes over and snatches off his wig.  
_  
"Hey, hey, hey don't touch the wig! Those things don't grow on trees you know!" _The bartender who had been watching the old lady all night just stands with his eyes bulging out and shocked as all hell. Luke stares back at him,_ "What's the matter you never seen a man in drag before! And give me a real drink instead of this crap you brought here." _Luke holds up the glass of Scotch and Soda he'd brought him which was more soda than scotch._ "Vodka! And make it snappy!"

"Do you know you are mentally insane" _Kai laughs_ "Dressing up in drag as an old lady?" _Kai looks at Carly and says_ "Hun I think it's time the family gets together and make that not so tough decision to commit him to Ferncliff." _Kai says as she puts a supportive hand on Carly's shoulder._

 _Carly and Kai laugh as they leave out of Jake's._

 _Sonny and Jason start to finally make their way to their feet…  
_  
"Did that just happen?" _Sonny asks Jason_

"Yeah and I got the black and blue bruises to prove it."

 _Luke once again starts laughing at the two of them…Jason and Sonny just stare at Luke as he continues to laugh._

"You two might as well just give up." _Luke says though his laughter_. "Get the message…you're never gonna get 'em"

 _Sonny runs his hands through his beer soaked hair then takes off his suit jacket that once again reeked of liquor while Jason stood rubbing his jaw. They looked at each other and they silently came to an agreement…they weren't giving in just yet. Not by a long shot!  
_  
*** **End of Part III** ***

 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**


	4. Chapter 4

Never Gonna Get It **  
**  
 **Part IV  
**  
 **The Women  
**  
 **KC's (two days later)  
**  
 _The club was coming together just fine…in fact they were ahead of schedule and just may be able to push the opening up to an earlier date. Kai and Carly marvel at their upcoming club…it was sure to be the HOTTEST place Port Charles has ever seen._

 _It wasn't like there were many places around town that could be considered as competition for them…no before Carly and Kai came up with the idea of opening a club in Port Charles the only place there was to party was the Oasis or better known as the HOasis, a strip club men went to drool over half naked women…and then there was Luke's club but Carly and Kai weren't worried about her Uncle Luke's club as far as competition goes._

 _Other than that you had to travel in to the city for a club to go and get your party on at. Well that was about to soon change  
_  
"Wow…can you believe how far we've come. This place is sure to be _THE_ place to be." _Carly says as she admires their almost finished club._

"Yeah…I can hardly wait until we open. You know if our first club in Florida is any inclination of our business savvy success this place is sure to be a Gold Mine in this small town." _Kai laughs a little_ "Your Uncle Luke better watch out cause we're about to take over."

"Pleeeeeeeeease don't mention the 'L' name…" _laughs Carly_ "You know how he is he can sense when someone is talking about him…unless you want him to come barreling in here trying to make a pitch for Dumb and Dumber."

 _Kai looks at Carly confused not quite understanding her…Carly put a hand on her hip shifting her weight to one side as she tilts her head looking at Kai.  
_  
"You know who I'm talking about…Sonny and Jason."

"Dumb and Dumber" _Kai laughs_ , "You Spencer's and your nicknames."

 _Carly smirks_ , "Well who else would I be talking about? Especially after what happened at Jakes the other night."

"Not to mention Luke showing up at our penthouse afterwards…"

"Yeah I know that threw me for a loop to." _Carly shakes her head as she smirks at the memory of Luke just showing up out of the blue._

"I wish he'd make up his mind already. One minute he is against us having anything to do with Sonny and Jason and now he's suddenly all for it."

"Yeah well, you can blame your cousin Marcus for that." _Carly laughs, then starts to imitate Luke's voice,_ "No way in HELL is Luke Spencer gonna be on the same side as the LAW!"

 _They laugh  
_  
*** **Flashback** ***

 _It had been about a half hour since Carly and Kai were home at their penthouse at the Port Charles Hotel when they heard a pounding on the door. They were settled in for the night and were in the middle of their nightly ritual after they came home from going out on the town. Dressed in their pajamas with their hair pulled up in to ponytails and their faces covered in a green facial mask. They sat down on the couch each with a bowl of ice cream and with little cotton swabs between their toes for their newly painted toe nails to dry…they had taken turns painting the others toes._

 _They were in the process of breaking down their night's festivities, gossiping and laughing about what they did to their two unsuspected victims._

"Well they certainly didn't know what hit 'em tonight…especially your man Jason." _Carly laughed as she gave Kai a high-five.  
_  
"And whose taking a cold shower right about now…oh yeah that would be your puppy dog Rover…I mean Sonny" _Kai laughs back_ "I still say that you should of taken a swing at him with the pool stick to" _Kai raises an eyebrow as she stares at Carly_. "But I saw that you were enjoying yourself to much…so tell me was that shower you took when we got back a cold one to match your man's."

"No! And he is not my man didn't we decide not to even entertain the idea of getting together with them." _Carly quickly replies back_

"Yeah we did…but I'm wondering if you changed your mind hooch." _Jasmine says_

"I haven't so don't worry."

"Good" _Kai looks skeptical at Carly_

"What's that look for" _Carly asks_

"I dunno you tell me…for some reason I have a sneaky suspicion you're gonna give in to temptation, drag him back in to your office and have your wicked way with him christening the door."

 _Carly couldn't believe what Kai just said_ , "You think I'm that weak."

"Look I know you're a strong woman and all you're the strongest person I know next to me" _Kai smirks_ , "But I know what I see I'm not blind…you were enjoying your little seduction of a certain Dimpled Mobster tonight."

"Yeah it was fun…so sue me. What woman wouldn't of enjoyed it but believe me I'm not gonna fold." _Kai just gives Carly a look as she eats her ice cream_ "And stop with that look already…"

"Sounds like someone is a little defensive here…." _Kai says in a singsong voice as she laughs at her friend.  
_  
"Do you wanna be wearing that ice cream instead of eating it chick?" _Carly laughs back and then says_ "Besides I could say the same thing about you and Jason."

"The hell you can."

 _Now it's Carly's turn to give Kai a skeptical look as she raises her eyebrow_ , "Now whose being defensive." _she says as she takes a spoon full of her ice cream to her mouth_ … _Kai doesn't say a word she just glares at Carly_ "Hey I'm just sayin…if your pool stick _haaaaaaaad_ accidentally of course" _she smirks_ "Made contact with his personal stick he wouldn't of been the only one crushed."

 _Carly laughs as she quickly dodges the flying pillow Kai threw at her…Kai was about to respond but was stopped short at a loud POUNDING at the door…and following that pounding was an all too familiar voice._

"OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE!"

 _Kai closes her eyes at his voice and his excessive pounding…Carly stares at the door just shaking her head._

 _At the same the same time they both say_ , "Luke"

 _Carly quickly looks back over to Kai as she whispers_ , "Maybe if we stay quiet he'll go away…"

 _Kai smacks her lips as she raises an eyebrow_ , "Not a chance."

 _The pounding continues as Luke's voice continues to wail through the door…  
_  
"Hey, HEY I know you're in there! And you know I'm not going anywhere until you open up so Put Down The CHUNKY MONKEY COOKIE DOUGH or whatever ice cream it is you're stuffing your faces with and OPEN UP!"

 **BANG BACNG BANG…**

"That's it where the hell is my large butterfly net cause I'm about to catch me a Loony Toon and lock his ass up in Ferncliff."

 _Carly smirks as she makes her way to the door and opens it…Luke comes barreling inside.  
_  
"I heard that! And if you think Ferncilff will be able to hold me think twice little girl." _Luke turns around and gets a look at them both with their faces covered with green goop, he screams…_ "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL!" _he puts a hand to his heart as it was beating out of his chest,_ "What is this The Attack of the Swamp Sisters or something! You scared me half to death here."

 _Both Carly and Kai would normally be yelling back at Luke at this point but they couldn't…they were too busy laughing their asses off at Luke's state of dress. He was still dressed in his old lady disguise…Luke seeing that they hadn't started yelling at him about his earlier comment stares at them wondering what was up…he then hears them laughing so he starts to try to walk over towards them but he almost loses his balance as he still wore his size 13 cheesy white pumps along with his lime green, pink flower dress…the Barbara Bush wig was long gone but it had what was left of his hair in wild disarray._

 _Luke glared down at the shoes as he quickly kicks them off his feet_ "How the hell do you women walk in those things!? I got bunions on top of my corns!"

 _Kai makes a scrunched up face_ , "Ewwwwww"

"We did _**not**_ need to hear that." _Carly adds_

 _Kai claps her hands together_ "Hey here's an idea…since you're in such pain why don't you go _HOME_ and uh…take care of that problem at _Your HOME_ …so then you won't be _HERE_." _Kai tilts her head to the side with a little smile.  
_  
"Darlin it's okay you don't have to deny your feelings for me any more behind that pretty little smart mouth. I know you want to be the one to rub the pain away." _Luke raises a foot towards Kai's direction  
_  
"You better put that thing away unless you want wooden foot to replace the one I'm about to chop off." _Kai fires back at him with a disgusted look_

"Seems like someone is fitting in pretty well with the role of Mob Diva!" _Luke replies_

 _Luke gives his toes a little wiggle before he places his foot back on the floor…all Carly could do was just stand there and hold in a laugh. It was always like this with Luke and Kai it never ends and they just keep going back and forth with each other. When they get like this it's best to just not say anything and let them duke it out until their finished.  
_  
"Why are you here anyway?" _Kai says with a glare in her eye_

"What you didn't actually think I wasn't comin over after tonight's little episode did ya?

"One could only hope." _Kai says under her breath_

 _Carly just shakes her head at them_ "Will you two ever get tired of this little game you play."

"What…" _Luke shrugs his shoulders like he didn't do anything_ "I didn't do nothing…just cause Kai here is hot for my bod you gotta put the blame on me."

"WHAT THE…"

 _Luke cuts Kai off_ "It's painfully obvious you want me…but sorry I'm married." _Luke flashes his wedding ring then winks at Kai_ "Besides there's a certain spike head mobster that wants to get to know ya better."

"UGH here we go again!" _Carly says as she throws her hands up in the air…Luke turns around to look at Carly,_ "I was wondering when you were gonna spill the beans why you were here…So this is why you came over to sell a tired old pitch for those _asses_ you call partners."

 _Luke smirks as he raises an eyebrow_ "Well looks like Don Juan 'De Mobster got to ya huh Sweet Caroline…all that rubbin you did on the poor sap I thought you were about to start a fire. But just be warned…his brand of hair gel is defective so you might wanna have him rinse it out before you two start up with your Dirty Dancing again."

 _Both Carly and Kai glare at Luke making sure he got the hint to hurry up and say what he came to say and leave…  
_  
"Okay, okay I see we're not all that chatty this evening" _Luke slowly raises his hands up in defense…  
_  
"Can we hurry this up…" _Carly replies_

"Yeah I can see why you two are in a hurry, that green crap looks like it's about to come alive grow fur and salute me." _Luke says with a salute of his own…he then slowly reaches a hand out towards Kai's face as if to touch it but before he could get to close Kai smacks his hand away._ "Oooooooouch!" _he rubs his stinging hand where Kai had popped him as both Kai and Carly lean to the side with one hand on their hip…_ "Whaaaaaaat you can't take a joke!" _Carly and Kai stand in silence just staring at him_ … "Okay, okay I'll get to the point."

"Well it's about time." _Kai replies_

 _Luke gives Kai a glare of his own_ "This is all your fault anyway!"

"My fault!" _Kai questions_

"Yes your fault! If you weren't related to Taggert who happens to be a **COP** then he wouldn't be against you two hooking up with Sonny and Jason thus putting me on the same side as the LAW! And if there is one thing Luke Spencer will never be is on the same side as the Law! I'm a rebel I gotta a reputation to protect you know!"

*** **End Flashback** ***

 _Carly laughs_ "You know I thought he was never gonna leave."

 **The Men**

 **Luke's**

"Forgettabout it!" _Sonny states_

"No, No, NO!" _Jason replies_

"You two know you need my help so stop your whining and go ahead and admit it!" _Luke tells them both_

 _Sonny looks over at Jason_ "Why the hell did we come over here in the first place?"

"He spun some lie about it being about Club business."

"Yeah well we'll know better next time…lets go."

 _Sonny and Jason turn to leave the club but stop short when they hear him yell out…  
_  
"I can get you inside information!" _Sonny and Jason turn around…Luke looks at Sonny first and says_ , "Sweet Caroline is my niece Don Juan…you can't let an opportunity like this pass you by. I can tell you her likes and dislikes…everything."

 _Sonny looks at him like he's considering the idea but Jason just stares at Sonny like he grew an extra head. Luke sensing Jason's mood tries to hurry up and draw him in to…_

 _Looking straight at Jason he starts spinning his web for him to fall in to_ "Kai is Carly's best friend…come onnnnnnn you know how women are. They go everywhere with their girlfriends they even go to the bathroom together! If the Sonster here can get Carly to agree to go out with him, you know she's gonna bring Kai along. Women always bring along a lonely friend with a nice personality on their blind dates. Although I don't know about the nice personality thing as far as Kai goes but hey whatever floats your boat. So what do ya say?"

 _Jason continues to stare blankly at Luke…only one word came out of his mouth_ "No" _he turns to Sonny_ , "You coming?"

 _Sonny looks at Luke and then to Jason_ "Luke may have a point here."

"What? I can't believe you're actually considering going along with him. You know whatever he tells you something is gonna go wrong somewhere." _Jason replies_

"I know but this time it could work…after all he is Carly's Uncle so he would know some things to help me and at least give me an in with her." _Sonny says as he considers accepting Luke's help_

 _Luke butts in_ "So what do ya say Morgan? Don Corleone has spoken don't that mean you have to go along with him. Didn't you get down on one knee and kiss the ring on his pinky. Wouldn't it be disrespectful or something for you not to I mean that would be breaking The 'Oath' right?" _Luke smirks._

"What the hell are you talking about?" _Jason looks at Luke confused_

"I see you're not caught up on your Godfather Trilogy…what the hell kinda Mobster are you?"

 _Jason just shakes his head in confusion Luke was starting to give him a headache…he faces Sonny as he says_ "Look if you wanna go along with one of Luke's crazy schemes then I can't stop you but I'm leaving. I'll see ya later."

 _Jason turns around to leave. Sonny and Luke watch him walk out the door…Sonny started wondering if he didn't just make a mistake._

 _Luke claps his hands together_ , "Okay let's get to work…now are you sure you don't wanna go with the Latino Fabio/Zorro look I pitched to you earlier." _Sonny gives Luke a death glare to forget about those crazy ass ideas_ "Okay, okay it was just a suggestion. Sheesh!"

 _When Jason left Sonny at Luke's he decided to go for a ride on his bike…riding on his bike was another way that he would relieve tension and stress. He opted not to go to Jake's…since the last time he went there didn't go so well. He started to replay the whole evening over in his head…from when he first saw her bent over at the pool table, to their initial flirting with each other, the game of pool that he thought was for sure to be a seductive one but turned in to her beating the crap out of him with a pool stick._

 _The wind hits his body as he rides on his Harley and he takes in everything from beginning to end…he then starts to wonder why is he even bothering. Maybe he should just forget about Kai since she certainly wasn't interested in him. Why not give her what she wants and back off…it would certainly be less aggravation and stress for his part._

 _As he continued to talk himself out of it, his mind was plagued with visions of her…from the first time he saw her at Luke's…_

*** **Flash** ***

 _Jason found himself liking the spunk in Kai…anyone who could tell Luke off like that was alright in his book. He takes this moment to let his eyes roam over her body and oh boy did he like what he saw he found himself getting a little envious of Sonny_

*** **End Flash** ***

 _He thought about getting jealous of Sonny dancing with her  
_  
*** **Flash** ***

 _Jason watches as Sonny led Kai to the dance floor, he couldn't help but get a nice glimpse at the view of Kai…he couldn't help it but there was something about her that was keeping his thoughts occupied with her. He started to get a little jealous that Sonny was the one who had Kai in his arms_

*** **End Flash** ***

 _He starts to think back to their flirting at Jake's before she started literally beating him at their pool game…  
_  
*** **Flash** ***

"See something you like?" _Kai asks in a seductive tone_

"Definitely." _Jason answers_

*** **End Flash** ***

 _No he couldn't give up just yet. He had to try one more time and if after this time if she still resists him he'd give her what she wanted and walk away. He nods to himself as he starts to ride to where he had a pretty good idea where she'd be…her upcoming club, KC's._

 _Meanwhile back at Luke's, Sonny had just picked up the phone to call Carly…after a brief conversation with Luke he decided to test the waters a little bit and start off small with a call. As Sonny dials the number, Luke had given him her cell phone number, he couldn't believe that he was actually a little bit nervous. Luke gives Sonny a thumbs up as Sonny hears that the phone is now ringing…_

 **The Women  
**  
"Well if things keep going on schedule the way they are we just may be able to push our opening to next weekend…" _Carly smiles as she takes in the sheer beauty of their club._

"I know can you believe it! Well…before we start planning on opening early we'll have to see if our entertainment can make it for the new date." _Kai replies_

"You're right…but it shouldn't be too much of a problem so I'm…"

 _Carly was cut off by the ringing of phone  
_  
"That yours or mine?" _Kai asks_

 _Carly looks over to her purse she sat on the bar; she makes her way over as she hears that the ringing is coming from her purse_

"It's mine" _Carly replies. She answers_ … "Hello"

 _After the phone rang a couple of times, Sonny was almost about to hang up but stopped when he heard her voice…he smiled in to the phone; she had a beautiful voice…_

"Hello…hello…anyone there?" _Carly asks with a frown that whoever it was wasn't saying anything_

 _Sonny was completely lost for a couple of seconds he'd forgotten that he had yet to say anything_.

"Look if you're not gonna say anything I'm gonna hang up."

 _That broke Sonny out of his trance_ "No wait…don't hang up!"

~*~

 _Carly thought she recognized the voice but wasn't fully sure it was him just yet_ , "Sonny? Is that you?"

"So you recognize my voice…should I take that as a good sign." _Sonny smiles_

 _Luke rolls his eyes at Sonny's come on line…Sonny tires to wave him away but Luke wasn't budging as he stood right in front of Sonny while lighting a cigar and taking a drag. Sonny just shakes his head in exasperation and starts to pace the floor with Luke not too far behind him…_

 _Hearing Carly say Sonny's name, Kai's dropped the papers she was looking over on a nearby table and went to stand next to Carly…she whispers_ , "What does he want?"

 _Carly silently mouths back as she shrugs her shoulders_ "Don't know"

 _Sonny noticed that Carly hadn't said anything back_ "Hello? Carly? You there?"

 _Carly hears him call out her name again so she quickly makes up an excuse_ …

"I'm here…I was just looking over some papers…you know, club business" _Then a thought comes to mind_ "How'd you get this number?"

"I have my ways…" _Sonny dimples, Carly shakes her head at his reply_ "So you didn't answer my question. Can I?"

"Can you what?" _Carly smirks_ "I never would have took you for a guy that would believe in signs."

 _Sonny dimples in to the phone_ "Well you're right I'm not…but if it means you're talking to me I'll take anything I can get." _he says in a low sexy tone_

 _Kai being nosey and only catching Carly's part of the conversation begins to ask questions in a sharp whisper,_ "Can he what? What is he saying?"

 _Carly's insides begin to flutter from the low sexy tone of his voice and his flirting; she smiles back in to the phone then notices Kai. Carly glares at Kai as she covers the receiver and whispers back_ "If someone would Shut UP maybe I could find out!"

 _Luke once again standing in front of Sonny takes his turn to but in…so far Luke wasn't pleased with how the conversation was going. Was Carly actually falling for those tired lines, Luke thinks to himself? He waves a hand in front of Sonny's face. Sonny ignores him so Luke then blows a puff of cigar smoke in his face. Sonny begins to cough and his eyes water up from the smoke Luke blew directly in to his eyes…  
_  
"What the Hell! Damn It will you stop that!"

"Move on away from the corny flirting Don Wannabe! You're not the only one who has something at stake here. All you have is a stupid date at stake my whole rep is riding on this! So you better do this right!" _Luke whispers_

 _Carly hears Sonny's outburst_ "Stop what?! What the hell are you talking about! You're the one who called me!"

 _Kai raises an eyebrow_ "Okay what the hell is goin on? You know what give me the phone…"

 _Carly holds a hand out between her and Kai to keep her from taking the phone away; once again she covers the receiver and says_ "Woman will you HUSH…I can handle this."

 _Sonny realized that Carly heard him yelling at Luke but thinking he was directing it towards her…he quickly tries to cover_ "No, no not you. I wasn't…"

 _Luke realized what happened as Sonny's eyes filled with rage as they bore in to him_ "Well don't look at me like that it's not my fault you couldn't keep your voice down." _Luke sharply whispers back  
_  
"Will you shut up already!" _Sonny says as he once again glares at Luke._

 _Then Sonny realized that he'd done it again, Carly surely heard him that time also._

 _Carly takes the phone from her ear and looks at it as if he were standing in front of her…she puts the phone back to her ear so she could tell him a thing or two._

"Look I don't know what the hell your deal is man! You're the one who called me not the other way around! Just who the hell do you think you are yelling at me like you're crazy! Oh wait I just answered my own question because your ass must be crazy… _soooooo_ did you forget to take the meds today or what?"

 _Sonny continues to glare at Luke throughout Carly's outburst at him_ … "No, no, no, no, no it's not like that. You don't understand I wasn't…"

 _Kai stood with her hands on her hips listening to everything that was going down it took every ounce in her not to just take the phone from Carly and go off on Sonny herself._

 _Carly continues on with her rant_ "It's not like what?"

"I wasn't yelling at you. I just wanted to call to see if we could talk…you know maybe over dinner or something."

"You're asking me out again…" _Carly asks with a little half smile_

 _Kai glares at Carly when she said that…she whispers to her_ "I Know what the answer to that question is gonna be…right? Woman you better not fold. Weren't you the one who said you wouldn't just a little while ago?"

 _Between Sonny on one end of the phone and Kai standing in front of her bugging the hell out of her, Carly was pissed at this point. She lashes out…her first victim would be Sonny._

"I'm gonna say this once so listen up. I know your game I've done my homework. I'm not like your usual little wind up airhead silicone STUFFED Barbie doll you usually go out with! So you can take that answer as a HELL NO! And don't call me again!" _Carly hangs up the phone  
_  
 _Once Carly hung up the phone, Kai went to give her a high-5...but she was stopped short when she saw the look in Carly's eyes.  
_  
"And you! Are you satisfied! I didn't fold! You thought I was but I didn't so can you get your ass off my back now!"

 _Kai goes to speak but Carly turns around and storms away…Kai calls out  
_  
"Where you goin?"

"To my office!" _Carly yells back_

 _Kai just shakes her head as the realization comes to her_ "Daaaamn…she's got it bad and she doesn't even realize it yet."

 _Kai just stands there in bewilderment; she couldn't believe that Carly had gone ahead and fell for Sonny…no way was she gonna admit it now but Kai knew the truth…she could always tell when it came to Carly._

"He's sure gonna have a hell of a time getting back in good with her now that's for sure…especially since she's repressing her feelings for the punk" _Kai quietly says to herself as she smirks_ "Well I'm not gonna fold that's for damn sure!" _Kai says as she looks off in to the direction Carly went in…  
_  
"Talking to yourself?"

 _Kai quickly turns around as she hears his voice…it was Jason.  
_  
"Yeah" _Kai nods_ "I was also minding my own business."

 _Jason nods as he silently notes her attitude but he wasn't gonna give in that easily…he slowly begins to walk towards her as he looks around the place_

"Everything looks great…looks like you're almost ready to open for business."

 _Kai ignores Jason as she walks behind the bar…she gets herself a bottle water, opens it, and just before she's gets ready to take a drink she says,_ "Why are you here? Your buddy already struck out with Carly when he called her a few minutes ago."

"Sonny called Carly?" _Jason asks_

"Like you didn't know." _Kai walks from behind the bar as she drinks some of her water…Jason walks the rest of the way over to her. They are now standing in front of each other only a few feet away.  
_  
"I didn't…but it doesn't surprise me that they argued. Luke's plans tend to backfire at times." _Jason replies_  
"What's Luke gotta do with it?" _Kai asks_

"Nothing, never mind. I'm not here because of Sonny or anyone else."

"Oh really…then why are you here." _Kai takes another sip of her water then closes it up and places it on a nearby table.  
_  
"I wanted to see you."

 _Jason slowly walks forward closing some of the distance between them  
_  
"Thought you would have learned your lesson from the other night at Jake's."

"Do you always have this much attitude or is it just a special thing you do for me?" _he stares at her with his baby blues.  
_  
 _Jason continues to slowly walk towards her…Kai notices that he is getting closer so she starts to back up.  
_  
"Well if you don't like my attitude so much" _Kai points to the exit_ "You know the way out."

 _As Kai's back made contact with something, she turned her head to see what it was…it was the bar…Jason had backed her completely up against it and when she turned around looking at him she noticed how close they were. God help her she couldn't stop the slight shiver that went up her spine from his body being so close to hers. From then on it became a mutual staring and admiration society…_

 _Kai looks up in to the most beautiful blue eyes that had her hypnotized, then trails her gaze down to his chest_ _where she could see the muscles bulging underneath…she lightly licks her lips as she leans back some to bring her hands to his chest feeling his strength…his chest was so hard. She began to wonder if another part of him was hard for her touch.  
_  
 _Jason was eying her long, silky, curly black hair…what would it feel like to be draped over him in the heat of passion…his eyes travel lower to the deep brown pools that are her eyes and yet he looks lower to her succulent lips that he wanted to claim in a slow yet demanding kiss…but still his eyes go lower as they take in the sight of her breast in her low V-cut blouse that was giving him a very nice view. He decided since she took the initiative to feel his chest that he should take some initiative of his own and explore his hands on the playground in front of him that was her body._

 _Kai closes her eyes at his touch, his hands at the side of her hips slowly massaging them as he slowly yet surly glides his hands up to her waist then slides to her back as he pulls her to him crushing her in to him like a wave bathing the shore line of a beach floor._

 _No words were spoken between them not that either of them had the ability to speak since the heat that pooled between them had left them speechless…leaving the only sounds to be a soft moan here and there as their bodies press against the other begging to be rubbed, caressed, and stroked with the other._

 _Kai slowly slid her hands underneath the back of his shirt feeling the warmth of his back. Jason began lowering his hands from her back to her ass, giving it a slight squeeze…she slowly bit down on her bottom lip in an attempt to suppress the moan that was sure to come…his touch was so erotic._

 _Throughout all of this their lips had yet to touch but that was a problem that was about to be rectified…Jason couldn't hold out any longer he had to claim those lips with his own as he begins to lean in for the kill._

 _Hearing Carly calling out her name from the back, Kai freezes. How in the hell was she gonna explain what was going on with her and Jason just now when she'd_ _ **just**_ _told Carly not to fold and give in to Sonny a few minutes ago.  
_  
"Kai" _Carly calls out as she was about to leave out of her office to make her way back to the club…she felt bad about their argument and how she yelled at her so she was coming back to apologize._

 _Jason senses the sudden change in Kai…he wondered what was wrong. He knew she was feeling it to and that she wanted to kiss him just as bad as he wanted to kiss her._

"What's wrong? You having second thoughts about what was just happening?" _Jason asks as he was hoping and praying that the answer would be no_

"No." _Kai smiles as he sighed a sigh of relief_ "It's just…you have to go" _she starts to push Jason off of her and quickly push him towards the exit._

 _Kai and Jason now stand near the exit…she was about to push him out but Jason didn't budge from his spot._ "Why, what's going on?"

 _Kai starts to quickly explain, so she could get him out of there before Carly came in and saw them_ "It's Carly…you see we made a pact not to get involved with you and Sonny. And if she came in and saw me with you right now she'd kill me."

"That's funny" _Jason smirks_ "Because me and Sonny made a pact that we wouldn't give up on trying." _he tells her_

"You did"

"Yeah…look forget about Sonny and Carly let them work through their own issues."

"Hey Kai you out there?" _Carly calls out._

 _Kai could tell she was almost there…her voice was getting closer.  
_  
 _Kai leans in and gives Jason a quick kiss on the lips. She couldn't help but give a little suck on his bottom lip as she ended the quick kiss…she smiled at him as she says_ "You have to go…" _she quickly takes out a pen she had in her pocket and writes her phone number on the palm of his hand_ "Call me later." _she gives him a wink_. "Oh, and don't tell Sonny either…for now it's just our little secret."

 _And with that Kai pushes Jason out the door just as Carly made her way back in to the club. Carly sees Kai about to leave so she calls out to her again…  
_  
"You leaving?"

 _As Kai turns around she had to think of something quick_ "Uh…I uh…I was just gonna go to Kelly's. You know…get some lunch."

 _Carly nods_ "Well wait up I'll come with ya." _she makes her way over to Kai_ "Hey, uh…I just wanted to apologize for yelling at you like that before. I don't know what came over me. Sorry."

 _Kai was starting to feel guilty over what just happened with her and Jason…she didn't know how she could possibly tell Carly what went on between them…she'd definitely be pissed! Kai decided to try to test the waters with trying to see if she could get her to admit her feelings for Sonny.  
_  
"Don't worry about it. It's obvious you know…that you have…some type of feelings…you know…for Sonny."

"What are you talking about?" _Carly asks with a confused look_

"I mean…you wouldn't have gotten that upset if you didn't feel something for the guy."

"Oh I feel something alright and believe me if we were all at Jake's right now he'd be getting a taste of that pool stick beat down you put on Jason." _Carly then takes a look at Kai and sees that she's a little flustered it looked like she was blushing…_ "Hey…you okay. You don't look so good."

 _Kai realizes she'd better get herself together before Carly figured it out…she quickly brushes off Carly's observation as she says_ , "Fine, I'm fine…lets go get our grub on. I'm starved."

*** **End of Part IV** ***

 **by**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**


	5. Chapter 5

Never Gonna Get It

 **Part V  
**  
~~ **Evening** ~~

 **The Women**

 _A lazy smile crept at the corners of her mouth as she lay back in the warmth of the bubble water…steam rising creating a haunting fog to engulf the bathroom. The lights dimmed low, she bathes. Slowly raising a leg caressing it with the bath scrubby leaving a smooth trail of bubbles washing the caramel softness of her skin…the drip dropping water on her leg rains back in to the bubble water, as she gives the other leg the same treatment._

 _Kai sighs in relaxation…she needed this…especially after having his strong muscular body trapping her against the bar…especially after his intense blue eyes bore in to her chocolate brown ones…especially after his touch, his hands on her hips…his possessiveness as he crashed her body in to his making her feel him._

 _She bites down on her lip at the memory. As she closes her eyes the picture becomes vivid…as if she is back in that moment with Jason…she blows out a shaky breath as her heart quickens at the memory of her hands underneath his shirt feeling his warmness and then his hands traveling down her back and to her ass claiming it in a slight squeeze…her lips slightly part as they let out a moan._

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Carly is gonna have a heart attack when she finds out." _Kai says…she gets another quick flash of her quickly kissing Jason and slightly tugging on his bottom lip._ "Shouldn't he have called by now?" _She sighs as she goes back to her bath once again getting lost in her thoughts_

 _Sitting on the couch dressed in her flannel pajamas with her hair in a ponytail watching Thelma and Louise on T.V. was Carly…she was surrounded by every junk food you could possibly think of. A bowl of chocolate ice cream in her lap, barbeque and sour cream and onion potato chips on one side with chocolate chip cookies and a huge bag of M &M's on the other. To say she was in a foul mood was an understatement…men were PIGS she kept saying to herself as she watched a movie that was definitely PROOF of that fact._

 _When Carly and Kai went to Kelly's for lunch earlier that day all it did was add to her mood. For some reason Kai kept bringing up Jason and Sonny and for the life of her she couldn't understand why Kai kept harping on those two jerks._

 _For a minute she started to think that Kai wanted to change her mind about them and give them a shot…so she called her on it; but Kai quickly denied it and after that she changed the subject back to club business._

 _It was too late though, Kai had already gotten her so worked up about Sonny…and then you add the phone call she'd gotten from him earlier and she also started thinking about the bar brawl and everything that happened the first time they saw Sonny and Jason at Luke's. Sonny better be glad that he was wherever he's at right now because if he were in front of her BOY would she let him HAVE IT…and that wouldn't be a good thing for him at this moment._

 _Carly sat engrossed in the movie…the part where Louise shot the punk that was about to rape Thelma was on. Carly CHEERED!_

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET YOU NO GOOD PUNK ASS MAN!"

 _Kai was jarred from her thoughts of Jason when she heard Carly's voice yelling about punk ass men. She shook her head in exasperation as she looked at the door as if Carly were standing in front of her. She tried to get a sense at where Carly was at on the grounds of Sonny when they were at Kelly's earlier for lunch. She almost gave herself away about her and Jason but she quickly covered it up._

*** **Flashback** ***

"Hey lunch is on me today…so don't say that I never did anything for ya" _Carly smirks_ "It's just an added apology for earlier…you know, yelling at you and all."

"Well don't think I'm not gonna accept it" _Kai laughs_ "You can most definitely pick up the check" _Kai looks at the menu as she say_ , "Hmmmmmmm let me see…just what issssssssss…the most expensive thinnnnnnnnnnnng…on the menu here?" _Kai looks over the menu and smirks at Carly. Carly just shakes her head as she tries to hold in a laugh. Kai glances back at the menu_ … "Ahhh yes I think I'll order all the desserts" _They laugh_ "And see how much your moms is willing to let the secret recipe for Ruby's Chili go for."

 _Kai puts down the menu and smiles brightly at Carly…  
_  
"Nut you know you're insane right? Do I look like one of your boy toys?" _Carly laughs_ "Your behind is getting the Today's Special. You lucky I'm getting you a drink to go with that."

 _Penny comes over ready to take their order…Kai starts to speak but Carly raises up a hand silencing her before she can say anything. She orders for them.  
_  
"Hi Penny…we'll have two Today's Specials and two diet cokes."

 _Penny writes down their order on her pad and smiles back at them_ , "Sure thing Carly, I'll be right back with your order in a few."

 _Carly smirks at Kai then smiles up at Penny_ , "Thanks Penn."

"No problem." _says Penny as she leaves to go put their order in_

"You hooch I can't believe you just ordered for me like that." _Kai says with a little laugh_

"What you didn't think I would?" _says Carly as she holds in her laughter._

"Yeah well just because you ordered and are picking up the tab don't expect me to put out."

 _They continue to laugh…  
_  
"Oh you don't have to worry about that darlin" _Carly smirks_ "In the words of my Uncle Luke…I don't swing that way."

 _Kai decides that it was the perfect time to slip in the subject of Sonny since she was in a better mood than before.  
_  
"You know what…it's been a while since we've been out on real dates."

"Tell me about it."

"If those two fools would have acted right maybe they could have passed for reasonable dates."

 _Carly sighs in frustration_ , "Don't tell me you are gonna bring up Dipody Do Dog Mobster and his BORG sidekick up again. I thought we had this settled?"

"We do…I mean I was just saying that if…"

 _Carly cuts Kai off_ "Yeah, yeah if they weren't such _jerks_ then we could have given them a chance. Save it Kai I'm not in the mood for it. Let's just enjoy our lunch"

"Okay, okay don't go biting my head off about it." _Kai puts her hands up in defense, she pauses then says…_ "You gotta admit they were cute though."

 _Kai was saved by Penny bringing their order over to them setting it on the table in front of them…  
_  
"Okay that was two Today's Specials and two diet cokes." _Penny smiles_ "Can I get you ladies anything else?"

 _Carly cuts her eyes at Kai then looks up at Penny quickly covering with a fake smile_ "No thank you Penny." _she says politely._

 _Penny nods then leaves…_

 _Kai sees Carly quickly turn her head back towards her with a pissed off look on her face. She could see Carly clearly wasn't up for talking about Sonny right now…and she could also see that her friend was burying how she really felt underneath her anger and part of Carly's anger was her fault. She'd just have to find another way to go about the subject._

 _When Penny left their table Cary was just about to rant and rave at Kai, but Kai mirrored her action from before by putting a hand up stopping her from saying anything.  
_  
"Like you said lets just enjoy our lunch." _Kai quickly says then changes the subject_ … "So what do you think about opening the club early…say next weekend. Friday?"

*** **End Flashback** ***

 **The Men  
**  
 **Luke's**

 _Luke couldn't believe it…his perfectly good plan blown to smithereens and it was all because a certain mobster didn't know how to follow directions. Well at least that is how he thought of it…after the disastrous phone call Sonny left the club. He didn't even say anything…just stared at Luke with cold black eyes silently telling him to back the hell off or he'd regret it…Sonny quietly turned and walked out the door leaving Luke alone standing behind the bar._

 _That's were Luke was now standing behind the bar, the club was about to open for the night…he put out his cigar in a nearby ashtray and began pouring himself a shot of Tequila. Picking up the glass he raises it towards the door as if giving it a toast then he downs the shot.  
_  
"If you want something done right you gotta do it yourself!"

 _Luke pours another shot…  
_  
"I work better alone anyway what the hell was I thinking letting Sonny in on the plan." _he once again downs the shot_ , "My plans always work so the only reason it was a bust had to have been because of Corinthos. I should have taken care of this by myself in the first place…Cupid's so far stuck up Sonny's ass he can't think straight! No if ya want something done right handle it yourself! At the way they're going Taggert will convert to the other side and ONCE AGAIN LEAVE ME ON THE SAME SIDE AS THE LAW!" _Luke bangs his fist down on the bar,_ "Well I tell ya one thing they are not gonna ping pong me back and forth! I'm Luke Spencer! Spencer's are allergic to being aligned with cops we break out in hives it's not a pretty sight!" _He lights another cigar_ "Forget Corinthos and Morgan I'll just handle this The "Luke" way"

 _Luke takes a quick drag of his newly lit cigar, blows out the smoke then laughs…  
_  
"Love Connection Spencer Style!"

 _As customers started coming in the door, Luke just stood there with his cigar in his teeth smiling at the plan that was forming in his head.  
_  
 **~*~*~*~  
**  
 _After Sonny left Luke's he went to the warehouse he needed to keep busy cause if he stopped to think about what happened with Carly it would only proceed to make his headache greater…that and increase the need to want his hands around Luke's neck. He should of listened to Jason, he was right…something always goes wrong with Luke's plans why did he expect it to be any different this time._

 _The day was shot to hell for Sonny and even when he reasoned with himself saying that he wasn't gonna think about it, it was still there inside of him…how could he forget it. Trying to stay busy and keep his mind off of everything only increased his bad mood which was not a good thing for his workers._

 _Ever since Sonny got to the warehouse he'd been barking out orders, slamming doors, putting even more fear in his men than they already had. One poor guy made the mistake of trying to talk to Sonny since he saw that he wasn't in too good of a mood and Sonny all but took his head off as he docked him for the time that he wasted trying to get in his business. He started inspecting the warehouse making sure everyone was doing their job, Sonny was on the warpath. The workers couldn't even enjoy their breaks for Sonny breathing down their necks making sure they only took the scheduled amount of time so they could get back to work._

 _Benny came out of the office after finishing up some invoices…he began walking around to see if he could find Sonny…it was late and as soon as he talked to Sonny he was gonna leave to go home for the day. Some of the workers saw Benny and they went rushing up to him to try to plead with him to see if he could get Sonny to take a break and go home or something.  
_  
"Please Benny he's driving us Crazy." _said Tom_

"Do you know he docked me just because I tried to talk to him?" _Larry added_ "I was just trying to be polite."

"He's got us working late its way past quitting time. We should be home by now. He keeps barking out about time being money and for us not to waste his time cause it messes with his money!" _Jim chimed in_

"Benny you gotta get him to go home. Please." _begged Tom_

 _Benny stood overwhelmed by the guys and their pleas to him about Sonny. He listened to them and he agreed with them but it was a whole other ballgame to try and convince Sonny to leave for the day._

"Look guys I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Benny" _Tom, Larry, and Jim said at the same time_

"Look why don't you guys go ahead and leave…tell everyone else to punch in the clock to. I'll talk with Sonny."

 _They nodded in thanks to Benny but stopped in mid nod when they saw Sonny's cold black eyes staring at them from behind Benny. Benny turns around to Sonny seeing the pissed off look on his face…he turns back to the guys and says…  
_  
"Go ahead…go." _Benny quickly says_

 _Benny didn't have to tell them twice all three of them quickly left and began to spread the word to get out of dodge.  
_  
"Just who the hell do you think you are to tell _**my**_ workers they can leave? Are you the boss here Benny! Cause I could of swore the name of the warehouse is **CORINTHOS** /Morgan!"

"I know sir…you're the boss. I just…" _Benny tries to speak_

 _Cutting him off, Sonny continues to say_ "Oh so since you know that I'm your boss then why do go behind my back disrespecting me in front of my workers!"

"Sir, I mean no disrespect. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was past time for the workers to be here and…"

"And you decided to give them the order to leave!" _Sonny finishes his sentence_

 _Benny stood his ground trying not to flinch_ , "Yes sir." _Sonny stood staring at Benny, his eyes burning with rage_. "Sir, it's just that you seem to be going through something and I thought that you could use some quiet time."

"Don't start lecturing me about my private life Benny." _Sonny says as he points his index finger at Benny.  
_  
"Whatever you want…but you know if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. You know just in case. I mean I can see that something is troubling you." _Benny said in a soothing voice as he tried in his way to help_

 _Benny has been working for Sonny for a long time and over the years Sonny has not only been a boss to him but also a good friend so he wanted to try to help if he could.  
_  
"No…I'm fine." _Sonny says in a low voice_ , "Just don't go around giving my workers orders unless you get them from me! You Got That Benny!" _he barks out as he leaves Benny standing alone.  
_  
 _Benny lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he watched Sonny leave…  
_  
 **Harbor View Towers – Penthouse 2  
**  
 _After Jason left Kai at her club he was on Cloud 9...he couldn't believe his luck…and he couldn't wait to get inside his penthouse so that he could call her since she told him to call her later. When he left he decided to go on one of his long bike rides…he'd been gone most of the day._

 _Opening the door Jason stops in place when he saw Sonny staring out of his window with a glass of what looked like Scotch in his hand. Jason just stands as he remembered Kai telling him that Sonny had called Carly and that it was a disaster…which means that Luke's plan was a bust just like he told Sonny it would be. Jason closes the door behind him and Sonny turns around at the sound of the door closing.  
_  
"Where have you been?" _Sonny asks his voice clearly agitated_

"Out riding…why?" _Jason answers_

"Oh no reason I'm just your boss and all." _Sonny drinks the last of his Scotch_

"Okay I can see you're in a foul mood."

 _Sonny walks over to Jason's bar_ "Nooooooo how'd you guess?" _he says sarcastically as he throws some ice in to his glass and refills it._ "You know…you were right. I should have listened to you." _he drinks_ "Luke messed everything up I should have left when you did…go ahead you can say it."

"Say what?" _Jason asks_

"I told you so. You have every right to you were right."

"So what are you gonna do now? Give up…just because one of Luke's crazy plans didn't work…"

"Why not…she made it very clear when I talked to her on the phone that she didn't want to have anything to do with me." _Sonny replies_

"I can't believe I'm hearing this coming from you. You never quit you never give up. Now you're gonna throw in the towel just because you had one bad day."

"You didn't hear what she said to me Jason!" _Sonny drinks some of his drink then sits on the couch_.

 _Jason sits on the arm of the couch looking down at Sonny_ "I can just imagine…if she's anything like Kai that is."

"How can you stay so positive? Kai has turned you down just as many times."

 _Jason gets a quick flash of Kai quickly kissing him then telling him to call her…he snaps out of it when he realizes that Sonny is staring at him_ "I've never been one to give up so easily and neither have you…especially when it's something you want."

 _Sonny slowly nods_ "Yeah…you're right."

"So does that mean you're not gonna give up on Carly?"

"I'll think about it." _Sonny places his glass on the table in front of the couch then stands_ , "I'll see ya later."

"Yeah see ya."

 _As soon as Sonny left out the door Jason rushed to his phone to call Kai._

 _Kai slowly steps out of the bathtub as the water runs out…she grabs a towel and begins drying herself off, throws it in the hamper and puts on a white terrycloth robe that was hanging on the door. She turns on the light and leaves out of the bathroom._

 _Kai decides to take a peek at Carly downstairs so she leaves out of her bedroom and heads down the hallway. As she stands at the top of the staircase she sees Carly on the couch rooting for Thelma and Louise…the scene where they shoot at some sexist pig as they ride around him in a huge circle then shoot at his truck which blows up and they drive off cheering was playing. Kai just shakes her head at Carly just watching her jumping up and down yelling and cheering….she leaves without saying a word, going back to her room._

 _As soon as Kai entered her room her phone rang…she yells out_ "I GOT IT!" _telling Carly that she had the phone…if it was Jason it wouldn't be a good thing for Carly to answer. She flops down on the bed and answers a little out of breath…  
_  
"Hello."

"Hey…it's me."

 _Kai tries to play it off like she wasn't expecting him to call; she didn't want to seem too anxious or that she was waiting by the phone for his call_ … "Oh yeah, Jason. I forgot you were supposed to call me."

 _Jason knew what she was doing but he decided to play along_ , "Oh really…well if you were busy or something I can let you go."

 _Kai quickly answers_ , "No that's okay. I'm not busy."

 _Jason cracks a small smile at the corner of his mouth…Kai then gets a sinking feeling as she looks at the door. This was too dangerous, Carly could pick up the phone forgetting that she was already on it to try and order a pizza or something to add to all the other junk food she had with her._

 _Since Kai hadn't said anything, Jason wasn't sure if she was still there or not_ , "Kai, you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm here…listen I'm gonna give you my cell phone number…hang up and call me back on it. I don't want to take any chances that Carly will accidentally pick up the phone."

 _Kai quickly gives Jason her cell number and hangs up…she picks up her cell phone, it was sitting on her night stand and waits for the call. It rings…_

"Miss me?" _Jason says before Kai could say anything._

 _Kai smiles a she shakes her head_ "No I think you got that the other way around." _she smirks_

"Okay you got me…cause all I could do since I left your club earlier was think about having you trapped" _Jason pauses_ "against the bar…so close…feeling you."

 _Kai smiles and flirts back_ "You liked that huh…"

"Oh yeah…I know you did too. So uh…when do I get to see you again?"

"I dunno…I think Carly is already starting to get suspicious."

"So just because Carly doesn't like Sonny that means we can't see each other?" _Jason asks_

"No…it's just that. Listen it's partly my fault that Carly can't stand him. I'm trying to fix things with her about it and then maybe she'll be more open to talking to Sonny and won't kill me for going behind her back. I just have to think of a plan."

 _Jason shakes his head as he laughs a little_ "No, no more plans. I've heard enough plans from Luke to last me a life time…and I'm sure Sonny has learned his lesson about listening to any of Luke's hairball schemes also."

 _Kai laughs_ "Yeah well I'm not Luke…besides I think that if we both think about it we can come up with something that could push our friends in each other's direction."

"Do we have to talk about it right now? Cause right now I just want to talk about us."

 _Kai smiles_ "Awww…poor baby feels neglected." _she laughs_

"So what were you doing when I called you the first time…you seemed a little out of breath? Maybe you were running to the phone…bet you couldn't wait to talk to me."

 _Even though that was true Kai wasn't gonna let him know that…so she decides to make him suffer a little since he wanted to play that game.  
_  
"No uh…actually I'd just finished taking a bubble bath." _Kai says in a low seductive tone, she smiles as she continues_ "You know…the lights dimmed low…some candles lit…steam haunting the room…and me Naked…in the warmth of the water…and the bubbles caressing me…evvvvvery part of me."

 _Kai was driving Jason crazy…the image of her was imbedded in his head; he grew hard at just the thought._

"Parts I know you would loooooove to…Kisssssssss. To Mmmmmmmmm…..Caressssss."

 _Jason gets a lump in his throat at Kai's words_ , "So uh…what are you wearing?"

"You really wanna know."

"Oh yeah…I wanna know."

 _Kai unties the sash of her robe opening it as she lies back getting comfortable on her bed_ "Hmmmmmm…how should I put this." _She smiles wickedly then answers in a sexy tone_ , "You remember that old Johnny Kemp song?"

 _Jason smirks, he didn't know what she was talking about_ , "What?"

"It's the one outfit I know you're dying to see me in…my Birthday Suit."

 _Jason thought about it for a little bit and then he got the message…and that only proceeded to make him harder if it was even possible.  
_  
"You're torturing me you know that right."

 _Kai bits her bottom lip a little_ "Mmmm…I know." _she smirks_

 **THE NEXT DAY  
**  
 **Luke's Office at the Club**

 _Everything was set…Luke was putting the finishing touches on Operation Love Connection.  
_  
"Okay so I'm on my way over there now…yeah I'll call you back when I'm there…you know what to do right…good. No slip-ups, this has to go like Clock Work! Don't tell me not to worry, your rep isn't the on the line here! Never Mind just be ready for my call!" _Luke slams down the phone  
_  
"AGGHH…can't find good criminals these days without 'em being so damn nosey!"

 _Luke dials another number…the next part in his plan_

"Hello"

"Well hello there Sweet Caroline." _Luke says when Carly answers the phone_

 _Carly frowns when she hears Luke's voice, she wasn't in the mood for him today_ "I'm kind of busy right now so can you make this quick Uncle Luke."

"Well someone seems a little droopy today…you wanna tell Uncle Luke all about it?"

 _Carly cuts him off_ "No." _she says simply and then goes on saying_ "and I'm really not in the mood today so either make it fast or…"

 _Luke cuts her off_ "Okay, okay excuse me for trying to make nice conversation."

"Is there a reason for this call, because like I said I'm pretty busy here; I'm at the club getting ready for the opening."

 _Luke sighs in frustration, he was trying to help here and all he was getting was attitude…he had to hold in his anger or his plan wasn't gonna work and he couldn't have that._

"Well since you're busy I'll make this quick…but I'm hoping that I can convince you to take a little break." _Luke says trying to put his plaaan into motion_

"Why?" _Carly asks_

"Cause I wanted to take you and Barbara Jean out for lunch." _Luke figured that he'd mention Bobbie's name to help convince her to say yes_ "You know…make a Spencer day out of it."

 _Carly looked at her cell phone like he was crazy_ "What's the catch? You never call and invite me out for lunch."

"No catch darlin…just wanna take the two most beautiful gals in Port Chuck out for lunch."

"Mmmm hmm…something's up." _Carly says with suspicion_

"Why you got to be so damn suspicious it's just lunch. Can't an Uncle call and invite his favorite niece out."

"I guess it's just the Spencer in me" _Carly says sarcastically_ "And I'm your only niece and guess what I'm not buying it so come up with another phony excuse dear Uncle."

"Oh come on! I swear there's no catch" _Luke says as he crosses his fingers_ "Besides you like having lunch with Bobbie."

 _Against her better judgment Carly agrees_ "God I know this is gonna bite me in the ass later."

 _Luke perks up_ "So you'll come."

"Yeah, yeah I'll come."

"Okay so meet me at GH say in about a half hour…we're gonna surprise Barbara Jean, and what better surprise is there than her daughter and her favorite brother coming to steal her away for lunch."

"So momma doesn't know about this spontaneous lunch date?" _Carly asks once again in suspicion…she knew her Uncle Luke was up to something, she just didn't know what._

"No…and besides she loves surprises. Don't be so suspicious Sweet Caroline you'll get wrinkles. See ya in thirty…meet me in front of GH we'll go in together."

 _Luke hangs up the phone and then dials another number_ "Hey meet me outside of Kelly's it's important." _he hangs up the phone before the person can answer._

 **KELLY'S**

 _Jason stands outside of Kelly's waiting for Luke to come…when Luke called him, he was already on his way there so he didn't protest…not that he could have cause Luke hung up the phone before he could say anything. Jason had just finished talking to Kai before Luke called…she agreed to meet him back at his penthouse and they'd have some get to know each other time; especially after their phone call last night._

 _Luke spies on Jason from around the corner as he sees him standing waiting for him to show up…he smiles as his plan was going according to schedule…this was too easy. He begins to quickly walk up to Jason and accidentally on purpose bumps in to Jason._

"Oh sorry man…I guess I just lost my balance." _Luke apologizes_

 _Jason straightens himself up_ "No problem…what's this about Luke? You said it was important."

"Well I just wanted to let ya know that you got your wish…I'm not gonna waste my time trying to help you two bozos out with Carly and Kai. Happy."

"That's it…you could have told me that on the phone."

"I like to do things in person. What…not even a thank you?" _Luke says_

"Yeah, thanks…I'll uh pass the message along to Sonny."

 _Luke smiles_ "You do that…anyway I got to go. See ya later Borg." _he pats Jason on the shoulder then leaves back around the corner to where he was watching Jason at before._

 _Jason watches as Luke leaves…he had a suspicious feeling but just didn't know what. Deciding not to worry about Luke, Jason goes inside Kelly's._

 _Luke watches as Jason goes inside…he takes out the cell phone he lifted off Jason when he bumped in to him earlier…_

"And you call yourself a mobster…can't even tell when your pocket is being picked." _Luke laughs as he goes off on his way for the next stage of his plan._

 **PENTHOUSE 4  
**  
 _Sonny decided not to go in to the warehouse today for obvious reasons. Instead he decided to have Benny come over and he could go over some business with him at home._

 _Sonny and Benny were sitting on the couch discussing business when Sonny's phone rang…he went to answer the phone excusing himself has he went and Benny nodded waiting for him to return from the call._

"Hello"

"Sonny its Luke." _Luke quickly says trying to make it sound urgent._

"What do you want? I'm in a meeting…besides I'm through listening to you!" _Sonny says with attitude_

"Hey fine by me man I'm not gonna cry a river over it! I'm just calling to let you know that Jason was in an accident on his motorcycle."

"WHAT!" _Sonny quickly asks_

 _Benny looked up at Sonny as he heard him yell out in to the phone…Luke smiled as he got just the reaction he wanted. He swiped Jason's phone just in case he called Sonny which would mess up his plan royally._

"Yeah listen I was at GH visiting Barbara Jean when Jason came in…don't worry Blue Eyes isn't hurt to bad but Monica wants to keep him for observation…you know how momma bears are with their baby cubs."

 _Sonny listened as Luke told him about Jason_ "I'm on my way."

 _Sonny picked up his suit jacket he had laying on the back of the chair at his desk and proceeded to put it on…Benny watched him wondering what was going on…  
_  
"Is there a problem boss?"

 _Sonny looks over to Benny just as he's about to leave out the door_ "Yeah, Jason was in an accident on his motorcycle."

"Oh my God is he gonna be alright?"

"It's not serious, Monica just wants to keep him for observation. I'm gonna go down there and check on him. I'll be back in a little while…can you stay and look over those last couple of contracts and just leave them on my desk when you're done."

"Sure no problem." _Benny replies_

"Thanks."

 _And with that Sonny was out the door on his way to GH._

 **GENERAL HOSPITAL**

"Well, well, well…if it isn't Sweet Caroline. Glad you actually showed up." _Luke says._

"Yeah well it was against my better judgment." _Carly answers_

"Ouch…I'm hurt."

 _Carly smirks_ "Mmm hmmm…well this was your idea so let's go up and surprise Bobbie."

 _Luke looks around seeing if he could see the other unsuspecting pawn in his plan and then glances at his watch…Carly notices him and once again gets suspicious.  
_  
"What are you up to?"

"Whaaaaaat, I'm not up to nothing…" _Luke feigns innocence_ "Now didn't Uncle Lukey tell his niecey-po not to worry." _he says in a childlike voice as he pinches her cheek.  
_  
 _Carly pushes his hand off of her cheek as she laughs at him…he was definitely up to something,_ "Don't _**ever**_ talk in that voice again."

"You know you love it."

"Keep dreaming Old Man…"

 _ **~Meanwhile the same time at the Harbor View Towers~**_

 _Kai steps off the elevator…she looks to the right and sees Penthouse 4, she was looking for number 2. She turns to the left and there it is…smiling to herself she walks over to the door and knocks._

 _Benny had just finished up the contracts Sonny wanted him to look over…he left them on his desk per his request and was about to leave. When he stepped in to the hallway he saw a beautiful young woman knocking on Jason's door._

"Excuse me Miss…" _Kai turns around_ "Sorry but uh, Jason's not home right now."

"Oh he isn't…because he asked me to meet him here." _Kai answers_

 _Benny was about to reply but the elevator door opened and Jason walked off. Benny's eyes shot wide open he was shocked to see Jason out of the hospital after his accident. Jason looks at Benny wondering what was up._

"You okay Benny?" _Jason asks_

"Am I okay? I should be asking you that question. I thought you were in an accident on your motorcycle."

 _Kai comes to stand by Jason and he wraps a hand around her waist without realizing it. Jason didn't know what Benny was talking about he wasn't in an accident, he stares back at Benny…  
_  
"Who told you I was in an accident."

"Well Sonny got a call from someone saying that you were in an accident and that Monica was keeping you at GH for observation."

 _Jason didn't like the sound of that….something was up_. "Well as you can see Benny, I'm fine." _he reaches in to his pocket for his cell phone to call Sonny but it wasn't there. He started to think when was the last time he used it…just before he left to go meet Luke at Kelly's. Then it clicks._

"Luke."

 _Kai and Benny look at Jason wondering what he was thinking.  
_  
"What about Luke?" _Kai asks_

 _Jason presses the elevator button…once the doors open he walks Kai inside with him_ "Come on we gotta go. If I'm right Luke's up to something."

"Luke is always up to something." _Kai says as the doors close._

 _Luke finally saw Sonny's car coming so he had to act fast…he quickly turned Carly around so she didn't see Sonny at least not until he was ready._

"Hey uh…I forgot something in my car uh" _Luke starts to quickly walk Carly inside and to the elevators_ "You go on up and I'll be right back."

"But I thought you wanted to surprise Bobbie together."

 _Luke quickly thinks_ "We will, we will…you just go up. Say that you just dropped by to see her and stall until I get there. K. Good. I'll see ya in a few."

 _Luke quickly pulls out his cell and calls his friend…  
_  
"Okay she's by the elevator…don't let it open until I call ya back."

 _Just as Luke hung up the phone he bumped in to Sonny outside who was on his way in to see Jason.  
_  
"Well it's about time you got here Corinthos."

"Where's Jason."

"5th Floor room 575."

 _Sonny pushes past Luke and makes his way inside to the elevators. Luke smiles as he watches Sonny go inside towards the elevators…he calls his friend and lets him know everything was in motion and for him to get to work._

 _Sonny stops short when he sees Carly standing by the elevator…Carly turns around thinking that it was Luke…  
_  
"Well it's about time you got back. Damn elevator is taking forever…"

 _Carly freezes when she realizes that it was Sonny instead of Luke.  
_  
"Hi" _Sonny simply says. She looked so beautiful._

"Hi" _Carly says in return…why did her stomach suddenly do a flip-flop she thinks to herself. Damn he looked so good._

 _The elevator doors open…_

"Going up?" _Sonny asks as he holds his hand out motioning towards the door letting her get in first. Maybe this was a sign for him not to give up…if he had anything to say about it this was gonna be one helluva elevator ride._

"Yeah" _Carly answers as she gets on…she smiles at him as he dimples at her._

 _Just as the elevator door was about to close a hand reaches in as a voice calls out…  
_  
"Hold The Elevator!"

 _The doors open…and Sonny was shocked to see is ex…Wanda.  
_  
 _Sonny groans in frustration as the elevator doors close behind her.  
_  
 _Carly saw his look and was wondering what was wrong…  
_  
 _Wanda saw Carly standing a little too close to Sonny for her liking…she walks over to Sonny and stands in his personal space as she rakes a hand up and down his chest._

"So how's my Latino Lover Man." _Wanda says in a seductive tone smirking while she clearly agitated the blond that was staring her down._

 _Sonny silently closed his eyes as he leaned his head backward to bang against the elevator wall…everything was about to go perfect and now this…he whispers to himself_ "Why me?"

 _Carly was shocked that Sonny hadn't moved the hussy that was draped all over him away…Wanda stood smirking as she continued running her hand up and down Sonny's chest. She was about to put the hussy in her place when all of a sudden the elevator shook violently and the lights flickered. The elevator had stopped…they were stuck._

 _After Luke made the call to his buddy he smiled to himself in triumph. The plan was to get Sonny and Carly alone for a little while without any interruptions…if they were alone together then Corinthos could put on the charm then Carly would flirt back then his work as the Love Doctor would be done. Everything was going according to plan…that was until Luke saw Corinthos' ex 'Ol Lady Wanda heading towards the elevator. He curses to himself as he saw her getting on in the last minute._

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" _Luke kicked a nearby trash can…he calls his friend back so he could yell at him. This was clearly his fault…because no way was Luke about to take the blame._ "DAMN IT I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NO ONE GETS STUCK ON THAT ELEVATOR BUT DON JUAN AND THE BLOND MOB MOLL!"

 _Jason and Kai come running up to Luke hearing him yell that last part in to the phone…  
_  
"What The Hell Did You Do!" _Jason yells_

 _Luke hangs up the phone…clears his throat as he tries to look innocent at Jason and Kai's glaring eyes…_

"Oops" _Luke says as he shrugs his shoulders._

 ******* **End of Part V** *****  
**  
 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**


	6. Chapter 6

Never Gonna Get It

 **Part VI  
**  
" **YOU WHAT**!" _Jason and Kai yelled in unison…_

"Look it's no biggie…all they are is stuck on the elevator. No harm." _Luke says as he shrugs his shoulders._

"NO HARM!" _Jason yells_

"Oh they'll be fine! I don't see what's your problem about it anyway you're not the ones in the elevator!"

"What's _OUR_ problem!?" _Jason yells in disbelief as he points to his chest._

"I'm sure they'll find a way to occupy the time…" _Luke winks_ "If ya know what I mean. No Worries." _he says as he tries to cover up his own_

"No worries he says!" _Jason starts to pace_

"Why the hell do you keep repeating everything I say! I swear those are the most words I've ever heard you speak! Did the Borg circuit breaker blow a fuse or something!?"

 _Jason was about to charge at Luke but Kai quickly stood in front of him preventing him from doing so…  
_  
"Jason wait a minute." _Kai says before Jason could get to Luke._

 _Jason looks down at Kai then back at Luke…he backs off…  
_  
"Maybe this idea of Luke's isn't such a bad idea." _Kai admits_

 _Both Luke and Jason turned and looked at Kai like they didn't believe what they were hearing…  
_  
"You can't be serious." _Jason says shocked that she would agree with Luke_

"Well it's about time someone recognizes my brilliance!" _Luke says_

 _Kai shakes her head at Luke and then stands in front of Jason as she says_ "Listen, this may solve all our problems." _she holds her index finger up to Jason's mouth before he can speak_ , "With Carly and Sonny trapped in the elevator they can't go anywhere…they're forced to talk to each other."

"EXACTLY!" _Luke chimes in…_

 _Kai turns around_ , "HUSH UP OLD MAN!" _she turns back around to Jason and proceeds to say in a calm voice_ "So this wasn't the exact way I would have planned it but it just may work."

"Kai" _Jason sighs_ "You don't know all the facts. This is a disaster."

"Why?" _Kai quickly fires back. She wanted to know what was wrong because Jason had a panicked look in his eyes that was starting to make her nervous_ "What's wrong?"

 _Jason contemplated on telling her about Sonny's claustrophobia…Luke saw Jason's look and knew instantly what he was worried about; he'd forgotten about that when he came up with the plan. Kai stood looking between Luke and Jason with her hands on her hips as she impatiently waited for an answer._

 _Luke starts to babble_ "Look they'll be out of there before you know it so it shouldn't be a problem." _then another thought comes to mind_ "DAMN IT"

"What now!" _Jason stares at Luke wondering what the hell else could be the matter_.

"Nothing major…just that Carlyyyyyyy and Sonnyyyyyyy" _Luke tries to prolong the inevitable_

"What!" _Jason snaps_

"Okay, OKAY…they're not exactly alone." _Luke says the last part real fast_

 _This gets Kai's attention_ "What do you mean they're not alone!?"

"Well you see the plan was for them to be trapped on the elevator together and Sonny could work his so called sappy Casanova Wannabe lines on Carly and…"

" **LUKE**!" _Jason and Kai both yell tired of getting the run around._

"Wanda's with 'em."

"Who the hell is Wanda?" _Kai asks_

 _Jason slowly runs a hand through his hair in frustration…he was getting a headache.  
_  
 **ELEVATOR**

 _The lights were flickering on and off until they finally settled somewhere in the middle leaving the elevator in a dim lighting…three figures lay on the ground from the violent jerk of the elevator when it came to a surprising halt.  
_  
 **CARLY  
**  
 _Carly looked up from the corner of the elevator she was thrown to…she groaned a little from being thrown to the floor, she wasn't hurt…just a little shaken up. Her eyes began to scan the elevator and she saw them…Sonny lying on his back and the hussy draped on top of him.  
_  
 **WANDA**

 _Even though her face was buried in the crook of Sonny's neck, Wanda could tell that Carly was looking at them. She didn't know who this blond chick was or even if she had anything to do with Sonny but she was gonna make damn sure that whoever she was she got the message. HANDS OFF!_

 _Yeah Sonny had broken up with her but as soon as she saw him when she got on the elevator she KNEW she had to have him and she could make him change his mind and want her again. Wanda began nuzzling Sonny's ear as she straddled him while continuing with her ministrations. She felt the daggers the blond chick was glaring at her…looking up in triumph, she'd gotten just the reaction she wanted, a devilish smile slowly crossing her lips as she eyed Carly making her message clear.  
_  
 **SONNY**

 _Sonny groaned form where he was lying on the floor…since Wanda was standing so close to him when the elevator shook she had fallen on top of him which knocked the wind out of him from the unexpected event. His eyes were closed and once he opened them everything was a little hazy…he remembered him and Carly getting on the elevator together, him smiling at her and her smiling back…he also remembered telling himself that this could be a sign for him not to give up on getting back in Carly's good graces._

 _With all of that in mind he smiled to himself…the fact that Wanda had gotten on the elevator was not even in his mind at this point. Lifting his head some he looked down and saw Wanda. She was lying on top of him…he looked over to the corner and saw Carly on the ground staring daggers at him. He realized that Wanda was more than lying on top of him but was nuzzling up against him…_

 _Carly lets out a short sarcastic laugh as she says_ , "Get a room!"

 _Sonny quickly sprang up knocking Wanda off of him as he did…  
_  
"What the Hell are you doing?" _Sonny says as he looks at Wanda…_

"Just making the best of a bad situation." _Wanda says as she lays back trying to pose her best for him._

 _Carly shakes her head in disgust…this hussy really was a tramp; what the hell did Sonny see in her in the first place. Deciding she'd been on the ground long enough Carly starts to stand…Sonny sees and he goes over to help her. Carly slaps his hand away but Sonny pulled her up anyway…she softly crashed in to him.  
_  
 **WANDA  
**  
 _Now it was Wanda's turn to glare daggers at Carly. Sonny was holding her to close for her liking and he didn't seem like he was making a move to rectify that. She quickly stands up as she continues staring them down but it's like they don't even notice that she is there._

 _Shifting her weight on one hip she stand with a hand on the other as she begins to tap her shoe trying to break them up and notice that she is indeed in the elevator with them and they are not alone in some hotel room._

 **SONNY**

 _His heart seemed to skip a beat once he realized that he had pulled Carly so close to him and even more so since he realized that she hadn't pushed him away just yet. He smiled a little crooked smile at that as his eyes took in the sight of her…she was so beautiful. Now his eyes stayed in a trance as they stared intensely at her lips…he licked his own at the thought of tasting those lips he wanted so much._

 _With his hands at the small of her back he began slowly pulling her closer if that was even possible and then leaned his head to rest against her forehead closing his eyes as he sighs in content…this is how it should be between them. He slightly bit his bottom lip as a moan escaped his lips when he realized that Carly's hands were now sliding up his back and running through his hair. Dos Mio did she know what she was doing to him…she had to cause the bulge that was surely pressing against her was more than enough evidence.  
_  
 **CARLY**

 _Once Sonny pulled her up when she slapped his hand away she was shocked it happened so quickly…she was about to push him off her then proceed to tell him off but she couldn't help but catch her breath when she realized the position they were in. Then she saw it…the little smile he gave her…he looked so good; the way he looked at her sent a slight chill up her spine; then he licked his lips and she knew he wanted to kiss her and heaven help her she wanted to kiss him back._

 _It was a good thing his hands were holding her to him otherwise she was sure she'd of melted in to a puddle…she almost did once their foreheads were against each other's. She closed her eyes as her hands began to roam up his back and to the curls at the nape of his neck running her fingers through them and keeping that closeness with him. Her lips slightly part causing a moan to follow as she felt his desire for her pressing against her as he held her close.  
_  
"That does it! It's waaaaaaaaaaaay past time to break this up." _Wanda says quietly to herself…they were actually acting like they were the only ones in the damn elevator. Well she was about to make her presence known, stake her claim back on Sonny, and teach this blond bitch a lesson._

 _Wanda had to think fast…seeing that Sonny was now moving towards Carly's lips getting ready kiss this other woman when he should have been kissing her instead. Quickly pushing her way between Sonny and Carly suddenly breaking them apart, she picks up the emergency phone pretending like she only went through them so she could call for help. She smiled to herself as she picked up the phone since she had succeeded in stopping the kiss._

 _Sonny and Carly were both shocked back in to reality from the lack of closeness and the fact that they were about to kiss…both were frustrated but Sonny was more so as he found his sense of speech coming back to him only to say…  
_  
"What the Hell!"

 _Both he and Carly looked around to see what was going on…was the elevator jerking again or something? Then they realized that it wasn't another jerk from the elevator, as they saw the cause of their union being separated as they watched her picking up the emergency phone and turning around towards them._

"HELLO. HELLO. WE ARE STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR WE NEED HELP." _Wanda yells in to the little red phone. She had to go through with the call since it was her excuse to stop Sonny from kissing whoever the hell the blond trick was._

 _Wanda watches them as they are now looking at her like she was crazy._

 _With a raised eyebrow, and two clenched fists she kept opening and quickly fisted closed again and again, Carly stood glaring at the heffer. She silently begins to stare her up and down, then crosses her arms still glaring at her…oh yeah she could take her that was for sure!_

 _Sonny's intense eyes bore in to Wanda's from what she just interrupted between him and Carly…he could have just reached over and grabbed her throat; but since he would never harm a woman in any way like that he buried that thought down inside him. Wanda was lucky that she was indeed a woman because if not her ass would have been gasping for air right about now.  
_  
"What?" _Wanda says after seeing both of their deadly looks towards her_ , "We're STUCK on the ELEVATOR. One of us needed to call for help!" _she looks towards Sonny ignoring Carly_ , "And since it seemed like this…" _She waves her hand towards Carly_ , "HOOKER or whatever" _she rolls her eyes at Carly_ , "was too busy SEDUCING you for you to even notice ME or for that matter make the call about us being TRAPPED I had to be the one to…"

 _Wanda was cut short by the Fast and HARD right hook to her eye Carly threw knocking her back in to the corner of the elevator.  
_  
"YOU BITCH! I KNOW YOUR ASS DIDN'T JUST CALL ME A HOOKER! YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT SOMEONE BEING A HOOKER YOU NEED TO LOOK IN THE DAMN MIRROR!" _yelled Carly…to say she was pissed was an understatement_ "Hell that's probably the reason why you're here at the hospital! Getting a checkup refilling your meds for your VD, Hepatitis-C, and Crabs infected SKANK Ass!" _Carly makes a quick look towards Sonny then back at the bitch_ "Sonny you may want get yourself checked out just to make sure she didn't leave you any creepy crawlers as a going away present."

 _Sonny stood staring at Carly…Dios Mio she looked sexy as hell when she was angry. Wanda starts to stands up and is about to strike back at Carly. Carly sees the tramp trying to make a move towards her and she lunges back at her ready to rumble…Sonny notices Wanda making a move towards Carly and quickly stands in between the two trying his best to keep them apart…_

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" _Sonny quickly says between dodges as he tries to shield himself as well as break up the fight_ … "Hold ON! HOLD ON!" _Carly and Wanda kept trying to swing at each other from around Sonny but he kept blocking the view so they couldn't get a good swing at the other…_ "Wait A Minute!"

"SONNY MOVE THE HELL OUT OF THE DAMN WAY!" _Carly yelled as she kept clawing her way around Sonny to get to her prey…this time she was successful, she grabbed a fist full of hair and began yanking it determined to pull a bald spot out._

"LET GO OF MY HAIR YOU WITCH!" _Wanda screamed back as she tried to catch a hold of Carly's hair or anything she could get her hands on…she was clawing blind since Carly had a nice chunk of her hair which made her head dip low impairing her from looking up_

"MAKE ME BITCH!"

 _Sonny was still trying to keep them apart which was starting to be futile because Carly was not giving up and neither was Wanda…they all fell to the ground in a loud THUD…Sonny was sandwiched between the both of them. Carly still had Wanda's hair in a tight grip…and since they fell on the ground Wanda had a better angle to grab around Sonny so she reached out for Carly's blouse which was soon ripped open and revealed her bra._

 _Both Carly and Wanda began clawing their way over Sonny to get to the other…  
_  
"Hey Watch It You Almost…" _Sonny quickly shifts to one side and then the other; more so to protect his own self.  
_  
"Wait, WAIT! HEY, HEY! STOP! WAIT!" _And then it happened in one quick movement and that's all it took…he wasn't sure which one of them did it but the family jewels were hurt._ " **FUCK**!" _Needless to say Sonny's claustrophobia was the least of his worries at the moment._

 _Slowly and carefully, Sonny crawls off to the side and out of their way…once he was out of their way that was all she wrote. The fight was_ _ **ON**_ _!_

 _Luke, Jason, Kai, and now Bobbie were standing in front of the elevator on the 4th floor…they found out that the elevator Sonny, Carly and Wanda were trapped in was stuck between the 3rd and 4th floors from Luke's guy (Sal) that he had do the job in the first place. Luke yelled at Sal for a while on the phone putting all the blame on him because as far as he was concerned it was his fault; only Carly and Sonny were supposed to be trapped Wanda wasn't part of the plan…and if he knew his niece as soon as she found out Wanda was one of Sonny's ex's that elevator would be site of the next WWF Showdown!_

 _Sal got tired of Luke chewing him out he was only doing his job so he hung up the phone leaving Luke to get out of the mess he created himself…afterwards Luke and the others went rushing in to the hospital to notify security that there was an elevator stuck; when they were running in, Bobbie was coming out. She was on her lunch break and was gonna go grab a quick bite to eat a Kelly's since she didn't like eating in the hospital cafeteria…  
_  
*** **Flashback** ***

"Hey where's the fire?" _Bobbie yelled as Jason, Kai and Luke went zipping past her._

 _Luke turned around at the sound of Bobbie's voice and froze…Jason and Kai turned around for a quick second and he quickly told her_

"Luke has got Sonny, Carly and Sonny's Ex trapped on the elevator!"

 _Bobbie turned furiously at Luke_ "YOU WHAT!"

 _Luke stared daggers at Jason for tattle telling on him…Jason and Kai continued running inside the hospital._

 _Bobbie slapped Luke on the shoulder to get him to turn back around to her…  
_  
"Hey, hey what was that for!"

"Why in the world would you lock my daughter on an elevator with Sonny Corinthos!"

 _Luke quickly replies_ "Hey all I was trying to do was help!" _Bobbie glared at him_ "It's true" _Bobbie shifts her weight to one side and puts a hand on her hip still staring at him_ , "Look…okay it's like this, Corinthos wants to do the Forbidden "Lambada" Dirty Dance with Sweet Caroline and I KNOW she won't mind taking a couple of lessons…soooo I"

"So you had Carly and Sonny locked on the elevator!" _Bobbie says in frustration_

"Yeah" _Luke tries to shrug it off_

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the whole story?"

"It is…" _Bobbie glares at him as she starts to tap her foot impatiently and Luke replies with a shrug of his shoulders_ "Whaaaaaaat you don't believe me?"

"I'm just having a hard time understanding why you would get involved in getting Sonny and my daughter together. I'd think you'd be more against the idea than for it! So what's going on?! What's the real reason for all of this?" _Bobbie asks_

"You know you're so suspicious Barbara Jean…"

"LUUUUKE!"

"Okay, okay…I had to do it! Normally I would be against Corinthos and Sweet Caroline doin the Mattress Mambo and I went to Mob Central to tell Sonny just that and also to warn Morgan away from Kai…but"

"But what?"

"Taggert and his Bald Head came busting in the door announcing the same damn thing! So I had to switch sides!"

"WHAT! Just because of Taggert you have Carly trapped on an elevator with Sonny!" _Bobbie began popping him with her purse as Luke was trying to duck from her hitting him over and over.  
_  
"Hey, Hey, HEY I had to! Luke Spencer and the Law don't mix! Especially when it's the Port Chuck PD. I have a rep to protect mind you! I will NOT be on the same side as Bubba, his sidekick Mr. Clean and their band of buffoons each tryin to buy a clue to the recipe of sugar water!"

*** **End Flashback** ***

 _On the 4th floor Bobbie had just finished talking to the head of maintenance about the stuck elevator with her daughter on it…he assured her that they were doing everything possible and that the elevator will be running soon; she relayed the information to Jason, Kai and Luke._

 _Jason and Kai stand next to each other just waiting for the door to open…Jason with an arm around Kai's waist and Luke standing off to the side next to Bobbie._

 _Kai started wondering about something as she turns her head slightly to ask Jason…  
_  
"So who's this Wanda person Luke said was trapped with Carly and Sonny?" _Jason swallowed hard before he answered, Kai wasn't gonna like the answer to that_ … "Well…who is she?"

"She's Sonny's ex…he broke up with her the same time I broke up with Lacey." _Jason tells her_

 _Kai stood back staring at him_ , "So she's a buddy of that bimbo whose ass I had to kick that night we met at Luke's?"

 _Jason answers_ "Yeah…that's right."

 _Kai turned around facing Luke_ "You have my best friend trapped on a damn elevator with Sonny's ex bimbo!"

"Hey why the hell is everybody ganging up on me!? This is the last time I try to be a Good Samaritan! All you get is bit in the ass from Ungrateful Freeloaders…" _Luke gripes back and then tosses Jason his cell phone that he'd swiped from him earlier_ "Oh yeah thanks for letting me borrow your phone…"

 _Catching his cell phone, Jason shoots Luke a glare as he says_ "I didn't let you borrow anything you swiped it when you bumped in to me with that phony excuse to meet you at Kelly's."

"Okay so is it my fault that _you_ a trained _Mob Enforcer_ couldn't tell when he was being hustled? You better not let the other mob minions hear about it or they'll lose all respect for ya…"

 _Before Jason could reply the elevator doors finally open…Bobbie, Luke, Jason and Kai turn back towards the now open doors taking in the sight of one hell of a Cat Fight!_

 _Sonny who had wised up from what happened before was standing off away from Carly and Wanda…Carly had just rolled Wanda on her back and then just as quickly put her in a headlock. Sonny seeing that the doors were now open quickly gets off the elevator as fast as he could with his still straining injury and getting out of dodge._

 _Luke stood back laughing his ass off, Sweet Caroline was a Spencer all right.  
_  
 _For the moment Luke forgot about the ass whoopin his sweet niece would no doubt put on him next once she found out that he was the reason she was trapped on the elevator in the first place…he immediately pulled out a twenty dollar bill and started waving it around.  
_  
"I got 20 on the blond hell cat that is my niece!" _Luke yelled out and then busted in to a roar of laughter._

 _Kai tried to suppress a laugh but couldn't as she joined Luke in laughing…that was her Gurl…she had that hussy in a headlock and didn't look like she had a scratch on her unlike this Wanda chick…Kai leaned in to look closer and smiled as she saw Carly had given her a black eye._

"Put your money away Old Man" _Kai laughs_ "it's in the bag…that skank doesn't stand a chance in hell against my girl."

 _Bobbie stood back shocked at what was going on inside the elevator with her daughter and this other female she'd never seen before._

 _Jason went to break them up but Sonny limps over to him as he put a hand on his shoulder and says_ "I don't think that's such a good idea"

 _Jason notice the way he was walking and was wondering what was wrong_ … "Why are you walking like that? What's up?"

 _That limp didn't get past Luke, he had a suspicion what happened_ … "Not Sonny that's for sure!" _he laughs as he answers Jason's question. In a fit of laughter he continues_ , "What's with the limp there Don Juan 'D Mobster" _he laughs and laughs_ , "Don Juan Jr. wasn't expecting that kind of action." _he slaps his leg and continues laughing_ "Maybe you better head on down to the ER and get yourself an icepack!"

 _Bobbie calls out Carly's name_ , "CARLY! CARLY!"

 _Carly looks up still keeping her headlock grip on Wanda…  
_  
"Honey come here…let her go." _Bobbie says trying to get Carly to let this woman go before security came and saw what was going on._

 _Carly slowly nodded towards Bobbie and then looked down at Wanda who was still in the headlock…_

"Get on my bad side again and next time you won't be so lucky." _Carly says through gritted teeth._

 _She shoves Wanda away but not before taking one last tug on her hair then exit's the elevator._

 _Wanda gasps for air as she stands up holding on to the elevator doors for support_. "You bitch I'll have your ass arrested for assault!"

 _Carly makes a move to go back and teach her another lesson, but Kai put a hand in front of Carly stopping her then slowly pushes Carly to stand behind her._

 _Kai smiles dangerously lethal at Wanda as she walks towards her stopping just a few inches from her…she shakes her head at her pitiful pathetic state. Carly had really worked her over, she stood there in a blue jean mini skirt and a red bra since Carly had long ago ripped off the skimpy halter top tearing it to shreds for what she did to her blouse, a black eye and a couple of scratches at the side of her face where Carly had scratched her for good measure…she was coughing uncontrollably as she did her best to catch her breath._

"Yeah, you do that and you'll be sharing the cell next to her! Go ahead…do it! But that wouldn't be to wise for you! You see my cousin is a Lieutenant at the PCPD so unlike you Carly will be out in No time!" _Kai winks smugly at Wanda_ "Oh and another thing."

 _Kai grabs Wanda by her shoulders and pushes her down on the floor in the elevator_ , "You mess with my girl you mess with me and I _Guarantee_ you _don't_ wanna be on my bad side!" _she quickly hit's the elevator button for the basement and then gives a little wave as she stands by Carly…they smile as watch the elevator doors close._

 _Carly and Kai look at each other as they give a high-five then turn around to face everyone else…Sonny clears his throat as he comes to stand in front of her and puts a hand on her shoulder…_

"You okay?" _Sonny simply asks_

 _Carly closes her eyes as she nods then opens them to look back at him_ , "Yeah…"

 _Carly's shirt was still open from the fight and Sonny was getting a nice view…she notices his eyes were now focused on her chest._

"You like to stare a lot don't you?" _Carly says as she puts her hands on her hips not even taking the time to attempt to close her shirt  
_  
"Just admiring the view." _Sonny replies_

"Pervert!" _Carly says_

"Introvert!"

 _Carly shakes her head, she couldn't believe him_ … "Give me your jacket."

 _With a dimpled grin, Sonny takes off his suit jacket…she holds out her hand to take it from him but he holds it back away as he says_ "Turn around."

 _Carly gives him a look letting him know she knew his game but she turns around just the same…standing directly behind her, Sonny slips his jacket over her shoulders and then slowly turns her around to face him…he looks in her eyes then down to the opening of his jacket  
_  
"Let me help you with that." _Sonny says in a low sexy tone as he closes the jacket_ "There we go…all covered up." _he dimples_

 _Sonny and Carly weren't even paying attention to their little audience that was watching them admire each other…when Sonny first came over and asked Carly if she was okay, Kai had quietly made her way over towards Jason…they looked at each other then smiled as they looked back at their best friends._

 _Bobbie watched her daughter with Sonny…she just shook her head as she realized Carly was indeed her daughter. She always had a thing for bad boys and it looks like her daughter was just about to get involved with the baddest of all bad boys in Port Charles._

 _Luke on the other hand couldn't take holding in the silence any longer…now standing next to Sonny he jabs his elbow into his side_ "Smooth Don Juan" _he winks to Sonny_ , "She's falling for it. Don't mess it up!"

 _Kai snatches Luke away_ "Shhhhhhhh!"

"Hey, hey darlin I wouldn't do that if I were you Morgan over there looks like he's about to pop a blood vessel…weren't you the one who wanted to keep our little luv affair a secret." _he says the last part as he pinches Kai's cheek._

 _Kai scrunches up her nose_ , "Old Man you're lucky you're in a hospital; pinch my cheek again and the doc's will have to sew your old wrinkled hand back in place."

"Ouch! Hey it's okay I know how you love to play hard to get." _Luke smiles._

 _Kai shakes her head as she rolls her eyes…she couldn't help but let out a chuckle this fool was crazy._

 _Carly looks over to Luke and then something he said starts to echo in her head_

 _She's fallin for it…she's fallin for it…she's fallin for it…_

 _Those words keep repeating over and over in her head….then she remembered her discussions/arguments with Kai where she would accuse her of giving in to temptation, and for her not to fold…she looks up at Sonny and realizes that, that is what she is about to do…she had to do some damage control.  
_  
"Who says I'm fallin for anything…I just asked for the use of your jacket." _Carly looks over to Kai who looked mighty cozy standing real close to Jason. She starts to wonder what the hell was that about…and if it was what she thought it was_ _ **BOY**_ _was she gonna make sure she let Kai have it once they got home._

 _Narrowing her eyes at Kai, Carly calls out to her_ "I'm gonna head home…you coming?"

 _Kai was shocked at those words since she thought that Carly was melting the iceberg she'd built between her and Sonny…then she realized what the look Cary gave her was about. Carly had noticed her and Jason's closeness and was just waiting to give her_ _ **HELL**_ _once they got home._

 _Jason catches the look between Carly and Kai…he figured Carly had just realized things where changing between him and Kai. Kai looks up at him and he secures an arm around her waist keeping her close to him…he wasn't about to let her go home with Carly cause if he did then there was a great possibility that he could wind back up back at square one with her and no way was he about to let that happen.  
_  
 _Kai gets the silent message Jason was sending her and she looks apologetically to Carly_ "I'll catch up, you go ahead home…and uh we'll talk later."

"Oh you _**bet**_ we will." _Carly gives Kai a little smile choosing not to cause any more of a scene after the cat fight she'd just had with that bimbo on the elevator. Turning around Carly walks to the stairs, she wasn't about to trust that elevator again as she begins to walk away…stopping in place for a moment she turns around looking over her shoulder to Sonny as she tells him_ "Don't worry about the jacket, I'll see that it gets back to you."

 _And with that she was gone and Sonny was left scratching his head wondering what was going on…he thought things were going fine once he put his jacket on her. Sonny turned around facing everyone in bewilderment…he couldn't understand what just happened. He sensed Luke was about to say something…he could tell cause it looked like he was about to burst out laughing._

 _Sonny held up a hand before he could speak a word_ …"Not a good time Luke…don't go there!"

"Whaaaaaaaat? I didn't say nuthin." _Luke says holding in a laugh knowing he was damn well about to.  
_  
"Luke" _Bobbie warns_

"What!" _seeing his baby's sis's warning glare was getting serious he decides to back off_ "Okay, okay…spoil my fun why don't ya."

 _Bobbie goes over to Sonny and pats him on the shoulder_ "She'll come around, give her some time." _she smiles at Sonny then goes over to Luke grabbing his hand to take him away with her making sure he didn't stick around to stick it to Sonny_ … "Come on you let's go."

 _Luke went along with Bobbie fussing all the way_ , "Okay, okay I'm goin, I'm goin…but know this I'm leaving because I want to! Believe me standing around here with a Moping Love Sick Mobster is not my idea of fun!" _Luke huffed_ "And after all the trouble I went through to set everything up!" _Luke grumbled…_

 _Unfortunately for him Sonny heard that last part…his head quickly snapped around towards where Luke and Bobbie were walking away_

"What the hell did you just say!?"

 _Luke stopped in place as he slowly turned around…if looks could kill he'd be 6 feet underground just by the icy death glare Sonny had fixated on him.  
_  
"It was a set up." _Jason said and Sonny turned around to look at him…Jason continued_ "He paid a guy to trap you and Carly on the elevator…what he didn't bargain for was Wanda getting trapped with you."

 _As Sonny listened his blood boiled even more if that was possible…_

 _Luke stood in shock, he couldn't believe Jason was actually ratting him out…._ _ **AGAIN**_ _!  
_  
"Okay what the Hell is up with these sudden loose lips Morgan? Usually you're all _**stiff**_ and _**quiet**_ like the stone Gargoyles that haunt the lair of the undead on Spoon Freak Cassadine Island! When did you turn in to a Motor Mouth?"

 _Sonny turned back to face Luke with a dead calm look just staring at Luke for a good while…the look he used on his enemies to shake them up and put the fear of God in to them._

 _Bobbie stood next to Luke as she watched Sonny and she didn't like what she saw. She couldn't really blame Sonny for being pissed at Luke, she was pretty pissed at him herself…but he was her big brother and she loved him so she'd help him get out of the mess he made.  
_  
"Sonny I know you're upset…you have every right to be. I don't know what possessed Luke to do what he did." _she says the last part staring at Luke then once again swatting him hard on the shoulder. She could see Luke was about to open his mouth so she quickly shushed him before he could say a word, then continues her plea to Sonny…_ "I promise he won't interfere again…"

 _Sonny didn't even hear a word she had said he was livid at finding out Luke was the cause of everything…he cuts her off and through gritted teeth he finally speaks_ … "You…I should of known something was up from that phony ass call you made spewing some lie about **JASON** being in an **ACCIDENT!** "

"You told him that?" _Jason says in disbelief_

 _Bobbie starts smacking him again_ "I can't believe you did that!"

 _Kai stood next to Jason trying to hold in a laugh, she couldn't believe Sonny fell for such an obvious lie from Luke…_

"Hey, hey!" _Luke yelled through dodging Bobbie's smacks_ …"If Don Juan would have listened to me in the first place and followed my directions none of this would have happened."

 _That was it for Sonny, he snapped as he lunged forward towards Luke…_

 _Luke's eyes bulged out at Sonny death glare staring straight at him…he started to scamper away as quick as he could down the hall and to the stairwell where he ran to put distance between him and Sonny who was out for blood. Kai couldn't help it anymore she burst out laughing as Luke ran._

 _Sonny started to take off after Luke but Bobbie put up a hand to Sonny's chest stopping him from following Luke…as much as Luke deserved it she couldn't let Sonny kill him.  
_  
"Let him go." _Bobbie quietly says_

 _Sonny looks down to her hand and out of respect for Bobbie he complied…quickly turning around pissed as all hell he began pacing the floor.  
_  
 _Bobbie shook her head just watching Sonny…she could definitely see Sonny was angry but through all of the anger she could also see how he felt about her daughter, he wouldn't of gotten so upset if he hadn't felt something for her…and plus she saw the mini show they put on when he slipped his jacket over Carly's shoulders. She smiled a little at Sonny as she shook her head just thinking about the couple that her daughter and this man would be…  
_  
"Hey, Sonny…" _Sonny stopped pacing and turned looking at Bobbie_ , "Don't worry about Carly…just give her some time like I said before and she'll come around." _she could see that Sonny was about to protest so she held up a hand and continued…_ "I know my daughter…she feels the same way about you that you do her…I can tell. It was written all over her face with that little show you two put on earlier with you wrapping your jacket around her shoulders." _Bobbie gives him another smile, pats him lightly on the shoulder and then turns to leave…_

 _Since her lunch break was about over with, she didn't have time to go to Kelly's so she'd have to make a quick stop to the hospital cafeteria. She'd had half a mind to track her brother down and_ _ **STRANGLE**_ _him just for that!_

 _Sonny looks over to Jason and Kai who are just standing there watching him…Kai had stopped laughing by then. He nods his head, realizing that they were together…he smiles a little then walks away leaving them standing there alone now._

 **PENTHOUSE 2  
**  
"Well this wasn't exactly how I thought this day would go…us spending most of our time at GH waiting for our friends to be released from a stalled elevator." _Jason says as he pulls off his leather jacket and throws it on the back of the couch literally exhausted from everything; sitting down he sighs._

 _As Kai walks inside behind him she closes the door_ "Yeah well me either." _she smirks a little_ "I can't believe Sonny actually fell for that line about you being in an accident…especially considering who the news came from."

 _Jason looks up at her from the couch where he sits as Kai is still standing by the door_ …"Yeah well Luke has had Sonny so wound up the last few days tryin to get Sonny to go for one of his crazy plans…usually he'd know a 'Luke Plan' from a mile away but he's been so distracted with Carly on his mind he wasn't thinking." _Jason said in defense of Sonny._

"Really…Sonny was that desperate to get Carly talking to him that he actually considered one of Luke's schemes." _she smiles as she laughs a little_ "I gotta give my girl props she's got Sonny chasing his tail to no end." _Jason smiles a crack of a smile as he shakes his head…she continues_ "So…what about you?"

"What about me?"

 _Kai sits on Jason's desk as she answers,_ "If I hadn't of given in when you cornered me at the club…would you of went for one of Luke's crazy schemes for me to give you the time of day?" _she asks very interested in his answer.  
_  
 _Jason acts like he's pondering an answer and then says_ "Naaaaaaa" _he shakes his head_

 _Kai's eyes bulge out as she sprints up off of the desk as she glares at him_ "WHAT?"

 _Jason smirks at her...just the reaction he knew he'd get…he slowly stands up from the couch and starts walking towards her with a look in his eyes like a wild animal slowly and carefully eying its prey._

 _With her hands on her hips she continues_ "So maybe I should leave right now? Sonny may have been a dumb ass for going along with one of Luke's schemes to get Carly but he was willing to go along if it meant getting close to her. So if I'd have turned you down the other night you'd have just walked away and never…"

 _Kai was so wrapped up in going off on him that she didn't notice that Jason had gotten as close as he was…Jason quickly snakes his hands around her waist and pulled her to him in one swift move._

 _With his eyes transfixed on her lips he starts to lean in to them wanting so bad to taste her again. Kai arches an eyebrow as she leans backwards preventing him from kissing her…Jason now had her leaned up against the desk with his hands holding the desk on both sides trapping her to him once again. Kai smiles at the hunger she saw in his eyes but she wasn't finished with her rant and wasn't about to back down one bit. Putting a hand up to his chest between them, she pushes lightly against him…  
_  
"Na Uh, you're not seducing your way out of this fight buddy boy."

 _Kai makes a quick move and ducks her head underneath his arm, successfully getting out of his trap. She smiles at his frown in triumph.  
_  
"Hey, hey come back here. It was just getting good." _Jason tells her_

 _Kai shakes her head no,_ "Naaaaaa" _she throws his word back in his face_ "You need to be taught a lesson." _she laughs_ "I bet you just said that to get a rise out of me."

"Yeah and it worked a little too well." _Jason laughed back and then says_ "Now get back over here…I like to finish what I start."

 _Deliberately ignoring him, Kai started walking around the room…it was then that she really took notice of his place. It was practically empty except for the desk near the door, the couch and coffee table in front of it, and then a pool table._

"Let me guess…you decorate the place yourself?" _Kai did a little wave of her hand around the room as she finished.  
_  
"Yeah…just the way I like it. Simple."

 _Kai smiles a little as she shakes her head…she looks over to the pool table then makes her way over as she starts walking around it while running a finger over it as she goes…  
_  
"You must don't practice too much on this thing."

 _Intrigued at where she was going with this, Jason answers_ "Why do you say that?"

"Well I seem to remember the last game of pool we played…yeah that's right I won didn't I." _she smirks as she hops up on the table like she did his desk._

"Hey that wasn't even a real game…" _Jason argues_ "You should have been disqualified since the only balls you're supposed to hit with the pool stick are the ones on the table."

 _Kai burst out laughing at his statement_ "What you think you can really beat me?"

"I know I can."

"Okay…let's play." _Kai hops down off the table and grabs a pool stick_ …"I promise I'll play nice." _Jason looks at her skeptically, Kai smiles as she continues_ …"Rack 'em up Blue Eyes…oh and no cheating…you know, trying to help me with my form or anything like that…believe me I know how to handle a stick." _she says the last part with an raised eyebrow letting him get her double meaning.  
_  
"K" _Jason had no doubt about that and he knew exactly what she meant. He knew the game she was playing…trying to drive him crazy and boy was it working…the bulge was definitely evident in his jeans. Picking up his pool stick he decides to raise the stakes of the game_ "How about we make this game a little interesting."

"How so?" _Kai asks as she leans on her pool stick._

"Lets say every ball that I sink, you take of a piece of clothing."

 _Kai smiles at his bluntness…with a smirk she eyes him up and down and then says_ "Deal…and the same goes for you when I sink a ball."

 _Jason laughs_ , "Okay…sure, why not?"

"What's so funny?"

"The fact that I'll have you naked before you even get a shot in."

 _Jason starts to rack the balls…  
_  
"So sure of yourself huh…well you're gonna eat those words cause in a few minutes you'll be showing me the goods hidden in your boxers…or briefs…whatever."

"You see the game the other night at Jake's doesn't count…you're about to see how good at pool I really am."

 _Jason takes aim with his pool stick ready to make a shot…Kai didn't know why but she started to get a little nervous._

"Hey, hey who said you get the first shot? We should flip a coin or something to see who goes first."

 _Jason looks up at her as he kept his position lining up his shot_ "My pool table, my go." _he grins as he shoots and sinks in 3 different balls…standing up with a look like the cat that ate the canary he eyes her down as he points at her saying_ "Looks like you owe me three items of clothing." _his eyes continue to scan her waiting for her to comply with their deal._

"I can't believe you." _Kai smirks and then mocks him_ … "My pool table, my go."

"That's right…and I believe you owe me three" _he holds up three fingers smiling in victory_ "items of clothing."

 _Kai shakes her head smiling a little…then bends down to unzip her boots to take off. Jason sees this and stops before she could zip them down and take them off. He knew her game and he wasn't about to let her count her shoes as an item of clothing.  
_  
"You think I don't know what you're doing" _Jason smirks_ , "Your boots don't count as clothing."

"FINE"

 _Jason laughs as she continues to take off her boots…but stops once he realizes that she is rolling off a pair of knee high stockings underneath the legs of her jeans. Kai smiles at him, he thought he had her. Jason just nods as she had out smarted him for now…but then realizes that that was just two and she now owed him one more item since he sunk three balls.  
_  
"I believe you owe me one more item of clothing." _Jason says smugly._

 _Kai goes to stand in front of him…he looks at her wondering what she was up to._

 _Licking her lips starts to unbutton her shirt, then stops_ … "Why don't you do the honors?" _Kai tells him_

 _If she was gonna take off her shirt then she damn well was gonna torture him in the process…  
_  
 _Taking his pool stick and leaning it against the wall, Jason turns around and goes back to the task at hand…he started with the top button slowly unbuttoning it while eying the small piece of caramel flesh that came in his view. He had planned on also torturing her by slowly unbuttoning her shirt and gradually pulling her closer to him…but he abandoned that plan quickly once he realized it was torturing him even more than it was her._

 _New plan…yeah he definitely needed a new plan…Jason could tell he was getting to her by the slight moan he heard her try to cover up as she cleared her throat but damn he couldn't take it no more._

 _Wondering why he suddenly stopped, Kai looks at him questionably and then realizes that it could only be one thing….her torture plan was working its magic…._

 _Smiling at him, Kai asks_ "Something wrong?"

"No" _Jason simply says as he grips her shirt tight in his hands and rips it apart making the buttons fly off wherever they will…_

 _He snaps the shirt completely off and flings it on the floor not giving it a second thought….he drinks in the sight of her breast on display for him covered by a red snap in the front lace bra._

 _Kai was caught off guard by his sudden action….it surprised her…it turned her on and in that moment the pool game was the last thing on her mind as she grabbed his shirt and jerked him down in to her lips for a mind numbing kiss._

 _Now it was Jason's turn to be caught off guard but that didn't last for long…he soon began to match her passion with his own as he slipped his tongue inside to intertwine with hers…licking and sucking, literally taking her breath away as well as his own. His hands at her waist soon crept to her ass pulling her closer making her feel what she was doing to him…she gasped at how hard he was and could only imagine how hard he'd be inside of her._

 _Clawing at the hem of his shirt, Kai began to feverishly lift it up over his chest revealing his body to her…their lips part for a brief moment as she helps him out of his shirt. Feeling the warmth of his body cover hers as she pulled the shirt up and over his head, she flings it to the floor much like he did with her shirt earlier. Jason smiled at that…he wasn't the only impatient one._

 _Their lips are drawn back together like magnets as they began to kiss heatedly. Slightly tugging on her bottom lip then sucking it, Jason pulls back from the kiss leaving them both breathing hard…  
_  
"I take it the game is over?" _Jason asks…before she could answer he leans down to the crook of her neck then whispers in her ear as his hot breath makes her shudder in anticipation…_ "That is if you want it to be."

 _Jason begins nipping at her ear…kissing down to her neck…down to the top slopes of her breast while giving her ass a tight squeeze as he sucks a nipple through the lace of her bra soaking it wet which incites a long moan from her lips much to his delight.  
_  
"Daaaaaamn you feel so gooood at that…" _Kai manages to pant out._

 _Jason smirks_ "Is that a yes…"

 _Keeping one hand cupped on her ass, he takes the other and starts to pull down one strap of her bra…gliding it down to reveal a perfect breast to his wanting eyes. Damn he wanted to take the delicate little nub into his mouth and claim her body as his once and for all. Not a second later did he do just that as he lightly swirls his tongue around her nipple.  
_  
 _Leaning back from her breast_ "Say Yes!" _Jason says in a heated whisper_

 _With another flick of his tongue on her taut brown nipple that stood erect from his earlier actions, Jason grazes his teeth over it then begins to suck it like a newborn babe…  
_  
"Yes…Gawd YES!"

 _At her declaration Jason quickly starts grasping at the front clasp of her bra, making sure that it would be the next to go…but for some reason it wasn't budging. He kept pulling and tugging at it but he couldn't get it to unclasp…_

"FUCK IT!"

 _Quickly pulling down the other strap and lowering the bra just below her breast, Jason gave up on trying to take unclasp it….damn thing was taking too damn long for his liking. Kai laughed a little as she watched him having trouble with unfastening it…Jason looks up at her.  
_  
 **Take a good look at it  
**  
"You laughing at me?" _Jason asks with a little smirk of his own._

 **Look at it now**

"So what if I am?" _Kai continues_ "Big Bad Mob Enforcer can't unhook a bra." _she says in a sing-song voice as she unclasps the bra herself with no problem, holds it up in front of him, then drops it on the floor._

 **Might be the last time you'll  
**  
 _Jason slightly nodded his head as he ogled the sight in front of him, then looked up in to her eyes as he growls out_ … "We'll see how long you'll be laughing after I do this."

 **Have a go round  
**  
 _And with that, Jason begins clawing at the button of her jeans, zipping down the zipper, tugging the skintight material down her slender legs…lifting her on to the pool table and finally yanking them off in a matter of seconds. His mouth practically started drooling once he noticed that she wasn't wearing any panties…how the hell could she those jeans were practically painted on.  
_  
 **I'll let you touch it if you'd  
**  
 _He drank in the sight of her, she was so damn beautiful…then in one swift moment Kai found herself gradually being pushed back to lay down at Jason's silent request…the movement on the table causing her body to move the excess balls out of the way so she could comply with his wishes.  
_  
 **Like to go down  
**  
 _His hands instinctively pushing her legs apart…spreading her for him to partake of the meal he was so hungry for. Caressing her inner thighs, his tongue exits to wet his lips and also to ready himself for what was to come.  
_  
"Let's see just how wet you are for me Kai…"

 **I'll let you go further  
**  
 _Parting her folds, he easily slips one long slender finger in her slick cavern…hearing her cries of pleasure he enters another finger and then caresses his thumb against her clit, which incites a long moan.  
_  
"So wet…" _Jason whispers_

"Mmmmmmmm…what are you doing to me?" _Kai gasps, riding his fingers as he speeds up the pace and presses down rubbing her clit._

 _Jason smirks at that_ "You don't know? Let me see if I can make the message a little clearer for ya."

 **If you'd take the southern route  
**  
 _Speeding up the pace of his fingers, he adds a third one inside drenching them in her honey…she arches her back and scream out his name…  
_  
"Jason!"

 _Jason bites down on his bottom lip at the sound of his name moaning from her lips_ "That's my name… now let's hear you scream it."

 **Don't go to fast**

 **Don't go to slow**

 **You've got to let your body flow  
**  
 _Pumping is fingers inside on last time as her wall begin to clench around them which causes her orgasm…her head began thrashing wildly from side to side. A flowing river of her honey juices began to ooze freely down…he couldn't let it go to waste. Replacing his fingers with his tongue we went to work as he lapped at it taking every drop in, sucking and savoring her flavor…she rode out her orgasm as she blindly grabbed his hair holding on for dear life.  
_  
 **I like 'em attentive**

 _Gawd she couldn't take much more of this…she needed him and he was torturing her which should have been the other way around but she didn't have the strength to argue.  
_  
 **And I like 'em in control  
**  
 _Tugging on his hair to send him her message as she couldn't form words at that point, Kai withered around in pleasure…moaning in ache for him to really take her with something much more filling to rock the core.  
_  
 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours**

 **If you want it tonight**

 **I'll give you the red-light-special**

 **All through the night  
**  
 _Giving him one last hard tug, Jason finally got the message as he smiled and then gave her one last suck at her clit…  
_  
"Someone's a little impatient I see."

 _Breathing hard, Kai tries to catch her breath_ …"Just wait until it's your turn." s _he pants out and then says as she sits up_ "Payback's a Bitch." _she smirks_

 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours**

 **If you want it tonight  
**  
"Told ya you wouldn't be laughing for long…" _Jason grins_

 **Just come through my door  
**  
 _Kai raises an eyebrow as she notices that he still has his jeans on_ "Off with 'em…Now!"

 **Take off my clothes  
**  
"Yes Ma'am!"

 **And turn on the red light**

 _Kai watches as Jason steps back a few feet to give her a show. Slowly unbuttoning his jeans he zips down the zipper letting her sneak a peek at the boxer-briefs underneath…  
_  
 **I know that you want me I can**

 **See it in your eyes  
**  
 _Unconsciously she licks her lips in anticipation…he was taking too damn long…she pouts in frustration._

 _Jason smiles again loving that she was so ready for him…he was more than ready for her, but didn't want to rush because if he did then he wouldn't be able to savor it, revel in it, cherish it, worship her body like it's never been before…a woman like Kai deserved that pleasure and he was gonna make sure he gave it to her, even if it was killing him…cause all he seem to really want to do was plunge inside and make her scream so loud that the whole building would hear her cries of bliss while screaming out his name.  
_  
 **You might as well be honest 'cause the**

 **Body never lies  
**  
 _His eyes…icy blue…intense…a hunger captivating them…he stares at her as his jeans drop to the floor and he quickly steps out and kicks them over to the side._

 _She was right…he was a boxer-briefs man…she smiled back, but her smile soon faded as he dropped them to the floor in the same fashion as he did his jeans…he now stands in front of her like a Greek God…fully erect…her eyes widened at the sight.  
_  
 **Tell me your secrets and I'll**

 **I'll tell you mine  
**  
 _Kai slowly hops off of the pool table and then crooks a finger to him telling him to come to her without saying the words…without hesitation he comes._

 _Now standing in front of her, Kai runs a finger up and down his abdomen while keeping eye contact with him. She was gonna pay him back for his torture of her earlier…boy was he looking forward to it!_

 _Her hands now both caress his bare chest slowly up and down…she stops suddenly at one of his perfect nipples. Still keeping eye contact with him, she scrapes a nail over his perfect little nub…he hisses in a breath. She smiles as she lowers her mouth to it and soothes it with her warm breath slightly blowing on it, then licking it. Jason lets out a long groan…she does the same to his other nipple and he releases another groan.  
_  
 **I'm feeling quite sexy**

 **And I want you for tonight  
**  
 _Kai kisses her way around his nipples, up to his throat, to his ear as she whispers in his ear much like he did to hers before…  
_  
"I told you payback would be a Bitch…"

 _She gives him a little smile, kisses the tip of his nose, licks his lips and then proceeds to slowly but surely kiss her way down his chest to his navel where she flicked her warm tongue inside…_

 _Jason blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding…waiting and anticipating for what she'd do next. He knew if he didn't hold on to something that his legs would give out so he placed one hand on the pool table and the other on her head… at that precise moment he could feel her fingernail slowly scraping underneath the base of his length….he lets out a grunt as his member pulsated and stretched out waiting for her to put her mouth on it and relieve his ache. She smiled wickedly as she saw his tip glazed in pre-cum…  
_  
 **If I move to fast just let me know**

 **'Cause it means you move to slow  
**  
 _Slowly she took his tip in to her hot mouth licking ever so lightly which made his hips jerk trying to make her take him all inside and hit the back of her throat…she quickly moved her head back not complying with his wishes just yet…she was teaching him a lesson._

 _Once again she took his tip inside her mouth as she held the base in one hand as the other hand held on to his hip for leverage. She could feel his need for her as she held him in her hand…she_ _could see his need for her…the pre-cum once again making its presence. Jason felt like he was about to burst if she didn't do something about it and SOON!  
_  
 **I like some excitement**

 **And I like a man that goes  
**  
 _Deciding to take him out of his misery she slowly engulfed him inch by inch…  
_  
 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours  
**  
 _Jason once again his hips jerk and he got his wish as he slipped fully into her mouth. He now has both hands on her head holding her in place as she works him over with her mouth.  
_  
 **If you want it tonight**

 **I'll give you the red-light-special**

 **All through the night  
**  
 _Kai sucked all of him in and then slowly slipped him almost all the way out and then back in again…she repeated this process over and over faster and faster until he exploded inside her mouth; she took it all in…  
_  
 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours**

 **If you want it tonight**

 **Just come through my door**

 **Take off my clothes**

 **And turn on the red light  
**  
 _He needed her right then in there, to be inside of her, to become one with her…it was waaaay past due and Jason wasn't about to wait another second. As gently as he could he pushed her off of him and quickly pulled her up to a standing position. Just as quickly he grabbed her ass lifting her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist…  
_  
 **If you want me**

 **Let me know it**

 **I'll make time but**

 **You've got to show it  
**  
 _Wasting no time he backed her against the nearest wall where he plummeted HARD inside her…she gasped at his size and him finally making them one union. Their sweat-drenched bodies stayed still for a few minutes as their eyes locked…  
_  
 **If you need me**

 **I want to see**

 **But don't mistake me**

 **I don't want you down on your knees  
**  
 _They began kissing with a fierce hunger and soon afterwards Jason began thrusting inside pounding her back against the wall as Kai dug her nails in to his back…she scratches her nails down to his ass squeezing and pushing him to go faster. Jason grunted and Kai screamed out…she was almost there and he wasn't that far behind her.  
_  
 **I need someone a real man**

 **I need someone who understands  
**  
 _Jason began trailing kisses from her neck down to her breasts; he cups one in one hand and he sucked it the same as before but with more heat…more passion._

 _Kai kept her grip on his ass as she keep encouraging him to go deeper and deeper…she arched her neck back, pushing her breast even more if possible in his mouth to suck so his tongue could work its magic.  
_  
 **I'm a woman a real woman**

 **I know just what I want**

 **I know just who I am  
**  
 _They could both feel it…both on the verge of the brink of ecstasy…he releases her breast and began to kiss at the crook of her neck. Kai matched him thrust for thrust…Gawd she didn't know it could be like this…he was ruling her every movement, every inch, every part of her body…Jason bangs her up against the wall with quick pumps as his grunts and her moans fill the room. Their bodies are welded together as the sweat trickles down his back and he takes her to the hilt with each stroke of his rock hard pistol…a few more thrusts and Kai's climax began to rip through her body and pull him with her into orgasmic bliss._

 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours**

 **If you want it tonight  
**  
 _With his head buried in the crook of her neck as they were both breathing hard they work to catch their breath…Jason slowly slipped out of her and placed her legs back to the ground.  
_  
 **I'll give you the red-light-special**

 **All through the night**

 **Baby it's yours**

 **All yours  
**  
 _Her legs a little wobbly, she held on to his shoulder to keep from falling.  
_  
 **If you want it tonight**

 **Just come through my door**

 **Take off my clothes**

 **And turn on the red light  
**  
 _Jason quickly swept her up off her feet and carried her up the stairs to his bedroom where he kicked the door shut and then lay her gently on the bed._

 _Kai crawled under the covers, Jason joined her…she laid her head on his chest listening to him breathe and feeling his heart rate finally come back to normal._

 _Looking back up at him, she gives him a little smile and a little kiss before laying her head back on his chest…in no time flat they were both asleep in each other's arms. They were together but their best friends weren't…but for right now they wouldn't think about that…  
_  
*** **End of Part VI** ***  
 **  
By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**

 **Song Credit: Red Light Special by TLC**


	7. Chapter 7

Never Gonna Get It

 **Part VII  
**  
 ***** _ **The Next Morning**_ ***  
**  
 _The rays of the morning light crept through the room slowly awakening the two lovers…after their first encounter downstairs Jason had carried Kai up to this bedroom where they both fell in to a short but peaceful sleep; Kai woke him about an hour later in a most pleasurable way. Nipping at the nape of his neck and kissing down to his chest, licking his taunt nipple as her hand crept down even further stroking his length. With his eyes still closed Jason moaned in pleasure as his hand slowly began to rub up and down her bare back. They smiled at each other with a mirrored look of passion in their eyes._

"You keep that up and I'm not gonna be responsible for what happens next" _Jason smiles keeping eye contact with her_ _…_ __

 _Kai continues stroking him,_ "Promises, Promises" _she smiles back looking him straight in the eyes as she continued her ministrations._

 _And with that Jason flipped Kai over to her back as he began to ravage her body all through the night…that's how it went between the two for the rest of the evening until their bodies were so spent that they finally went to sleep for real sometime around 4 o'clock that morning._

 _The sun was now completely shining through the window directly in Jason's eyes as he lay on his back blinking his eyes to try to focus. Kai's back was to the window so the sunlight wasn't shining in her eyes like it was Jason; he groaned as he glanced over to the clock on his nightstand it was almost 9 o'clock, much too early for his liking he was still tired from his active night with Kai._

 _Now with that thought in his head, he glances down at Kai as a small smile cracked at the side of his mouth with a slight chuckle. He couldn't believe it! Usually after Jason spends a night with a woman and awakens with her body draped over his he quickly gets out of bed, takes a shower and starts getting ready for the day. He would then sneak out before she wakes up leaving her alone which gives her the message to leave once she gets up and dressed. But it was different this time around, he wouldn't do that this time…not with Kai. She was different than the others…leaving the warmness of her body against his was not even an option; and if he had anything to say about it they would have even more nights like they shared last night._

 _Unconsciously his hand begins to caress up and down her back and then lingers on her hip and slides to her ass where let it stays. Another small chuckle escaped him as he realized how things had changed for him…just being with Kai his usual morning after sex escape was out the window._

 _Kai was asleep but slowly started to awake once she felt his hand caressing her back…she didn't say anything though she just lay there in his arms. Once she felt the vibration of his chest from his small chuckle she let out a small sigh of content as she snuggled in to his chest loving the feel of him._

"What are you laughing about?" _Kai asks_

 _Jason not wanting to tell her the real reason why quickly makes something up_ "You…I hate to be the one to tell you but you snore." _he smiles_

 _Kai lifts her head up to his smiling face…she takes a hand to one of his perfect nipples and twists._

" _ **Ouch**_ that hurt…" _Jason laughs but can still feel the pain from her twisting his nipple_.

"I do NOT snore."

"How do you know? You were sleeping so you can't possibly know if you were or not."

"I just know…" _Kai cocks her head to the side watching him laugh at her_

"Okay then" _Jason smirks_ "How do you think I woke up after last night's marathon. You wore me out! But then you started snoring and…" _he leaves the rest unsaid as he smirks at her._

"Ha, ha, ha…" _Kai knew his game but since he was so willing to tease her she was willing to pay him back_ _…_

 _Jason shrugs his shoulders as he tries to hold in a laugh at the way she was looking at him…  
_  
"Well since all you're gonna do is laugh at me and make up stories about me snoring…"

 _Kai smiles seductively at Jason as she gives his nipple one more twist and then scoots out of bed away from him before he could grab her back….  
_  
"Hey, hey that's sensitive skin there you know!" _Jason says then realizes that he no longer feels the warmth of her body next to his so he looks up and sees that she is now standing in front of him with a triumphant look on her face. She stands there completely naked and with a hand on one hip…his eyes rake up and down her physique._

"Where do you think you're going? Get back here you were keeping me nice and warm."

 _Kai smiles back slightly shaking her head_ "No" _she simply says_ "Not until you admit that I don't snore." _she raises an eyebrow.  
_  
"Okay, okay…"

"Okay what?" _Kai smiles smugly while she cups one hand to her ear as she leans towards his direction so she could hear him better.  
_  
"Come here first." _Jason says_

 _Kai slowly walks towards him but stops before she gets to close_ "Say it." _she demands_ "If not" _she pauses for effect_ "I'll make sure you're colder than your buddy Sonny across the hall."

 _Jason's face drops as he heard her declaration_ _…_ _Kai couldn't help but smile at the pathetic little face he was making._

"Okay, you don't snore..." _Jason reaches out to where Kai was standing and pulls her towards him._

 _She straddles his lap as he takes her mouth in a possessive kiss_ _…_ _his hands cradling her face as he slowly lays back on the bed taking her with him and deepens the kiss while turning her over to her back. He takes her hands in his and raises them above her head holding them there as he pulls back from their kiss and looks her in the eye as he says_ "Much" _then smiles at her_

 _Kai scrunches up her face as she looks up at him pissed off, he tricked her_ "I can't believe you just did that! And I don't snore! I oughta…"

 _Jason silences her the only way he knew how…his lips quickly descend upon hers continuing where their kiss left off. At first Kai resisted but then was soon taken in as his lips began to travel down her neck and to her breast nipping and sucking on the little brown now erect nipple…he switches to the other breast giving it the same treatment then gives it one last nip and suck before he captures her mouth again in a kiss so seductive so entrancing so breath taking that it left them both panting, catching their breath, as their lips part and they stared in each other's eyes. Her staring in to his baby blues and him in to her milk chocolate ones.  
_  
 _Kai gives him a little smirk_ "You're lucky you're so damn cute."

 _She lifts her head up and gives him a quick kiss then lets her head fall back down on the pillow…Jason still had her hands pinned above her head._

 _Jason smiles back at her_ "Yeah…why is that?" _he leans down and gives her a quick kiss like she did him just seconds ago.  
_  
"Because if you weren't…you'd definitely be sharing the same freezer Carly has your boy lock up in." _Kai says nonchalantly_

"Oh yeah?" _Jason lets out a little smirk_

"Yeah" _Kai smirks back_

"I don't think so?"

 _Jason starts to tickle her and they begin rolling around on the bed laughing….soon their playing turned in to much more when Kai rolled him over on to his back and his hands immediately went to her ass squeezing it as she leaned down a breath from his mouth and began slowly licking his bottom lip, sucking it, and finally seeking entrance taking him in a hungry kiss._

 _They were both jolted from their passionate encounter as they heard a loud banging on the door.  
_  
 **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!  
**  
 _Both Jason and Kai looked towards where the noise was coming from…someone was banging on the downstairs door and didn't seem to be letting up either as whoever it was continued to bang.  
_  
 **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!**

 _Kai buried her head in the crook of Jason's neck as she heard him let out a long sigh_ _…_ _lifting her head she looks down in to his eyes.  
_  
"Don't tell me you're gonna get up and get that?"

 _Jason closes his eyes in frustration from the continuous loud banging and from them being interrupted…opening his eyes looking back at her, he answers  
_  
"Whoever it is doesn't seem to be going away." _Jason sighs then puts a hand on her cheek and begins to caress it with his thumb_ "I'll make it quick I promise."

"I thought you mob guys had your bodyguards to take care of stuff like this. Where the hell are your guards at?"

"I don't know but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

 _Jason gives Kai one last kiss before he gets out of bed and quickly grabs a pair of underwear and jeans to put on and does so on his way out the door and to the stairs…he zips up the zipper as he steps down the last step leaving the button unbuttoned._

 **BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!  
**  
"Alright, ALRIGHT! I'm coming!" _Jason yells out as he approaches the door._

 _Even as Jason yelled out he was on his way to the door the person on the other side kept at it which was really starting to piss Jason off even more than he already was from the interruption._

 _Jason swings open the door and was surprised when he was met with the face of Marcus Taggert on the other side._

"Well it's about time you answered the door Angerboy." _Taggert says as he pushes his way past Jason while walking inside the penthouse without being invited_. "I didn't think your type slept." _he smirks as he shakes his index finger towards Jason_ "Better not let Sonnyboy over there hear about it."

"What do you want Taggert?" _Jason interrupts_

 _Taggert starts to walk around the room deliberately not answering Jason's question until he is good and ready knowing that he is pissing Jason off in the process. Jason makes a quick look to Kai's clothes that were still on the floor…Taggert had to be blind not to notice the clothes or for that matter just incompetent to notice._

"Nice place you got here Morgan…let me guess" _he pauses as he puts his index finger to the temple of his baldhead_ "You decorate it yourself?"

 _Jason just stands in place with his blank stare in full effect not saying a word.  
_  
"Ah there it is…I was wondering how long it would take for The Famous 'Jason Morgan' STARE" _Taggert fakes a chill up his spine_ _…_ _he continues_ "to show its ugly face." _he looks at his watch and then back up to Jason_ … "2.5 seconds" _Taggert nods his head in mock admiration_ "What do ya think, new record?" _he smirks as he chews his bottom lip_ "Sonnyboy will be happy to know at least that part of his programming is still in effect. Got that down to an exact Science don't ya, Angerboy."

 _Jason still stands in place not saying a word…on the inside all he wanted to do was kick the crap out of Taggert then throw him out on his ass. He wouldn't do it though, cause that's what Taggert wanted_ _…_ _anything to get Jason upset enough so he could haul him to lock up. Jason crosses his arms as he continues to stare at Taggert…he may not get the satisfaction to beat Taggert's ass right now but he knew that he was getting to him_ _…_ _Taggert could never stand Jason's blank stare and Jason knew it pissed him off immensely which is why he would always make sure to stare even harder at Taggert whenever he hauled him down to the PCPD interrogation room on some trumped up charge. His eyes continued to stare straight ahead as if looking through Taggert while silently enjoying ticking him off.  
_  
"TALK! SAY SOMETHING!"

 _Jason just silently shakes his head as he continued to stare at Taggert…he waits another minute until he finally speaks with venom in his voice_ _…_ "Unless you have a warrant Taggert, I want you out."

 _Taggert starts to clap his hands as he slowly walks forward to stand in front of Jason, then stops once he is_ … "Finally…it speaks! So tell me what does Sonny do when you follow a command…give you a doggie biscuit or something. Sorry but I'm fresh out." _Taggert shrugs his shoulders  
_  
"Where's your warrant Taggert?!"

 _Taggert pretends to look through his pockets then looks back to Jason_ "Oops…no warrant."

"Then get the hell out!"

"I'm not here on police business." _Taggert replies_

"Then you have no reason to be here!"

"Oh I think I do! My cousin…Kai Campbell"

 _Jason stands still reverting back to his blank stare as he slightly looks out the corner of his eye to the stairs…if Taggert only knew she was upstairs in his bed. Jason continued to play it cool not saying a word_ _…_ _  
_  
"I'm just making sure you got my message from the last time Angerboy…my cousin Kai is off limits to you."

"You speak for her now?"

"In this case I do. She may not like it but I'm doing this for her own protection. Anyone who gets involved in your world dies!" _Taggert yells then points his index finger towards Jason,_ "That will _**NOT**_ happen to Kai."

"Kai is a grown woman, she doesn't need you to speak for her. I'll see her whenever she wants."

 _Taggert glares at Jason as he slowly nods his head_ "Then I guess you and your boss better sleep with one eye open…close them for even one second…I'll be there…and I'm taking you down. I'm gonna be on you like white on rice! YOU GOT THAT!"

 _Taggert was now only mere inches in front of Jason…neither were backing down as they stared at each other. They continued their face off as a sudden voice came…  
_  
"Well, well, well isn't this a sight."

 _Jason and Taggert turned around at the sound of the voice….Luke Spencer.  
_  
"I didn't know you two ladies had a thing goin on" _Luke pauses for effect_ "You want me to leave you two alone." _he waves a hand in between Jason and Taggert._

 _Jason glares at Luke wondering what the hell was he doing there since he was on thin ice as it was…Luke holds up his hands as he backed up some_

"Hey, hey I come in peace here Morgan. Don't go all Terminator on me!" _Luke says as he holds up the peace sign.  
_  
"I'll deal with you in a minute." _Jason says to Luke then looks back to Taggert_ "You need to leave."

"You just remember what I said!" _Taggert says though gritted teeth_ "Kai Is **OFF LIMITS!"**

 _Neither Jason, Taggert, nor Luke noticed a figure standing at the top of the stairs as they continued their discussion…_

"You still singing that same tired song and dance Taggert! We GET IT already. It's because of _you_ and your Bald Head that I had to switch sides!" _Luke barks out_

"What the hell are you babbling about Spencer?" _Taggert says to Luke_

"Get Out…Now!" _Jason says never taking his eyes off Taggert._

"Not until we understand each other."

"I believe you were told to leave." _Everyone turned around to open door only to see Sonny now standing there._

 _Sonny slowly walks in…he was on his way over to see Jason to talk to him about yesterday when he heard Taggert warning Jason off about Kai. He looks around at the scene before him and then notices that Luke is also there…Sonny stares at Luke, his eyes like black glass as he smiles a little dangerous crooked smile at him which causes Luke to gulp. Sonny then turns back towards Taggert.  
_  
"Just in time as always Sonnyboy." _Taggert grins_ "Saves me a trip from coming over to your place. Maybe you can put this message into Angerboy's microchip…you know cause he doesn't do anything that you don't program him to."

"I see…this is about your cousin Kai hooking up with Jason again." _Sonny laughs a sarcastic laugh_ "Ohhhhhhh I get it…haven't had any in a while huh…job to stressful? You and Capelli can't decide who gets to make this week's arrest for stepping on a crack. How about that old lady with a walker I saw in the park last week?" _Sonny smirks_ "Yeah go arrest her and then you can offer her a deal…" _Sonny leans in close towards Taggert_ "You let her off the hook just this once if she accompanies you to the Policeman's Ball for dinner and _dessert_." _Sonny click's his tongue in the side of his cheek as he winks._

 _Taggert lets out a phony laugh_ "Funny…you should really think about pursuing that stand-up comedy career."

"Yeah…" _Sonny pretends to consider it_ "Maybe I will" _he says with a sarcastic dimple smile._

 _Taggert shakes his head in frustration and then turns his attention back to Jason_ … "You don't look at Kai! You don't speak to Kai! If you so much as cross the street to get near her I'll bust your ass for JAYWALKING! You Got That!"

" _ **No**_ I didn't quite get that!" _Jason, Sonny, Luke and a shocked Taggert look towards the top of the stairs only to see Kai walking down wearing only Jason's shirt_. "Say it again…"

 _Jason smiles as he sees Kai walking down the stairs in his shirt…she looked damn good and he couldn't help but fantasize what was hiding underneath it._

 _Sonny and Luke on the other hand were both suppressing a laugh at the look on Taggert's face_ _…_ _but that was a useless task because Luke let out a ROAR of laughter he couldn't hold it in anymore._

"Damn I wish I had some popcorn! This is better than a movie!" _Luke roars out again in laughter  
_  
"What the hell is going on here?!" _Taggert yells as he looks at Jason then Kai in his shirt.  
_  
"What do you think Taggie? Damn has it been that long?!" _Luke laughs_ "They just got finished doing the Horizontal Polka, the Mattress Mambo, Makin Whoopee, doing The Funky Chicken, Makin bacon…you know Hanky Panky!"

 _Kai ignores Luke as she goes to stand next to Jason and he puts his arm around her waist…Taggert watches and doesn't like it not one little bit.  
_  
"I can't _**believe**_ this! What the hell are you thinking Kai?!"

"I'm thinking I'm minding my **Own Damn Business Marcus**!"

 _Taggert points towards the stairs_ "Go Upstairs! Get Dressed! I'm taking you home!"

"I'm not going anywhere with you! I'm my own woman who makes her own damn decisions and it's about time that you recognized that!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into! Can you just trust me for once and not fight me! I'm looking out for your best interest here! Anyone who gets close to Morgan and Corinthos has got a Death Wish! Is that what you want Kai! Do you want to die?!" _Taggert sighs in frustration and then lowers his voice as he says_ "Baby girl I don't want this for you…and you shouldn't want it for yourself." _he holds out a hand towards Kai hoping that she'd take it_ "Take my hand and I'll take you home."

"Marcus, I love you for wanting to protect me…you have always been there for me no matter what and I appreciate that." _Kai say that first part very calmly_ … "But here me when I say this…" _she pauses for effect_ "You do **not** control my life! You do **not** make my decisions! You do **not** dictate who I talk to or want to be with! These are **my** decisions **not** yours!"

"But…"

"But **NOTHING**!" _Kai interrupts and then points her index finger at him_ … "I mean it Marcus! Don't push me!" _she says with a stern look making him know that she is serious_ "Now I think it's time for you to leave."

 _Taggert is about to object but Jason cuts him off_ … "You heard her…leave."

 _Taggert's bulging eyes shoot straight towards Jason's ice blue ones_ _…_ _he doesn't say a word as he walks around them and out the door slamming it shut!_

 _As the door slammed shut, Jason turned Kai so that she was standing in front of him…with his hands rubbing up and down her shoulders he says_ … "You okay?"

 _Kai smiles_ "Fine."

"I know how hard that had to be…you don't have to cover it up with me."

"I'm not covering anything up…really I'm fine. I love Marcus, he's family and all but I will not have him thinking that he can control my life." _Kai replies_

"You know…what he said about how dangerous my life is…it's true. I'll understand if you want to call it quits."

"Shhhh" _Kai places a finger to his lips and smiles back at him_ "Don't you start now." _she says with a smirk._

 _Kai lifts up on her tiptoes and gives Jason a quick kiss…Jason wraps his hands around her waist and pulls her flush against his bare chest.  
_  
"You know you look good in my shirt."

 _They were just about to kiss again when they were interrupted with a loud COUGH._

 _Luke started coughing and loudly clearing his throat, Jason and Kai turn around to glare at him. Sonny on the other hand doesn't say anything as he just stands there envious of Jason and Kai together.  
_  
"Hey, hey remember you're not alone here people. I do _**not**_ need to see Morgan in the buff." _Luke says as a chill goes up his spine_ "You see what you did! You made me have a Corinthos/Wanda desk flashback!" _he growls out in frustration and then gets a look of fear in his eye as he notices that Sonny is glaring at him._

"Why the hell are you here anyway?" _Jason ask in annoyance_

"Yeah that's what I want to know? Why are you here Luke? You got away from me yesterday what makes you think you're gonna be so lucky today? Bobbie isn't here to save you!" _Sonny says_

 _Luke looks to Kai for assistance_ "A little help here princess…"

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm" _Kai contemplates_ , "No" _she smiles_ "You got yourself in to this mess you can get yourself out." _she laughs_ "I don't know why you came over here in the first place when you know your behind is on thin ice enough as it is."

"This is the thanks I get after being your Cupid Love Connection with Morgan here."

"Uh If I remember correctly, Jason didn't take your advice so what are you talking about Old Man? And why are you here?" _Kai says with a smirk in her voice._

"Hey I came over here in good faith!" _Luke looks between the three sets of eyes that were on him_  
"You should be thanking me!" _he says the last part to Sonny._

 _Sonny starts after him but Luke runs behind the pool table putting distance between him and Sonny._

"Thanking You?!" _Sonny shouts_

"Yeah well…you had some nice moments with my dear sweet niece yesterday. Now all we have to do is come up with a plan and…"

 _At Luke's words of them coming up with a plan together Sonny made a quick run around the pool table grabbing for Luke…Luke's eyes bulged out as he scampered around the table away from Sonny; he picked up a pool stick as he went. Once on the far side of the room away from Sonny, Luke held out the pool stick in defense…Jason stood shaking his head almost letting out a laugh but Kai on the other hand burst out laughing at the scene.  
_  
"You better run!" _Sonny shouts_ " **No** more plans from _**you**_!" _he points towards Luke_ , "I'm doing this my way now!" _he points his thumb towards his chest_.

"Okay, okay I'm sensing some hostility here. Why don't we…" _Luke stops in his tracks at the look Sonny was glaring at him…  
_  
"Leave! Now! Before I change my mind!"

 _Luke cautiously makes his way towards the door with the pool stick still in hand…with his back to the door he blindly reaches for the knob behind his back still holding the pool stick out for protection. Once the door is open he starts to back his way out of the door._

 _Jason calls out_ "Luke…My pool stick?"

"I thought Kai had that?" _Luke says with a quick laugh, throws the pool stick to the floor, slams the door and bolts for the stairs before Jason and Sonny can make a move towards him._

 _Kai couldn't help but burst out laughing. That fool was crazy…Jason went to pick up the pool stick and then put it back in its proper place._

 _Kai looked towards Sonny_ "So…just what is it you plan on doing to get my girl Carly to pay you any type of attention?"

 _Sonny smiles a dimple smile_ "Wouldn't you like to know…"

 _Jason goes back to stand next to Kai as she now has her hands on her hips facing off Sonny…  
_  
"Oh come on now I'm not Luke. I don't even know why you went to him for advice in the first place…don't you know if you want to get in good with a certain female you go ask her girlfriend for help not her Kooky Nut Job Uncle. You see that's exactly why your behind is calling Tyrone!"

"Tyrone?" _Jason and Sonny ask in unison_

 _Kai shakes her head, they were clueless_ … "Never mind" _she lets out a little laugh_

 _ **Later That Day**_

~~ **KC's** ~~

 _When Kai left Jason's penthouse she went home but Carly wasn_ _'_ _t there_ _…_ _making a quick change of clothes, she had taken a shower at Jason_ _'_ _s before she came down the stairs finding her cousin, Kai decided to go to the club and see if she was there._

 _Walking in to the club, Kai quietly scanned the floor for Carly but she was nowhere in sight. She stood there thinking about what happened after Luke left. Kai tried to get Sonny to spill what was this so called new plan that he had in mind for Carly to defrost the iceberg she had between them…but he was insistent to do this on his own_ _…_ _no more taking plans from others ESPECIALLY not Luke._

 _After Sonny left, Jason tried to get Kai to stay a little longer and finish what they started upstairs before they were interrupted…she was tempted but she told him that she had to go and face the music with Carly_ _…_ _so he took a reign check instead._

 _Kai stands at the bottom of the entrance stairs and can't help but smile at the place. Their dream was coming true once again and would be opening very soon. Spotting one of their workers walking across the floor she flags him down…_

"Hey…yeah you, come here for a minute." _the worker turns around facing Kai as she walks up towards him,_ "Have you see Carly?"

"Yeah she was here a few minutes ago…I think she went back to her office."

"Thanks" _Kai nods as the worker goes on with the last minute preparations for the club_

 _Kai walks over behind the bar and picks up a bottle water…she needed to prepare a little before she went back to the office and talk with Carly._

 _Just as she was twisting the top off her bottle water, Carly walks out from the back. She didn't notice Kai was there at first since she was looking down at some papers she was carrying in her hand. Kai just watched her as she walked past without noticing her…taking a swig of her water she puts the top back on and then plops the water bottle on the bar making the sound get Carly_ _'_ _s attention._

 _Carly quickly turned around at the sound seeing Kai…she gives Kai a long stare not saying a word. Shaking her head, Carly takes a seat at one of the tables and then looks back down again at the papers she had in her hand while completely ignoring Kai._

 _Kai looked surprised as she watched Carly sit down at the table…she couldn't believe she was actually ignoring her. Yelling, arguing, and screaming was one thing Kai could deal with that…but this silent treatment was the last thing she expected. It was almost scary.  
_  
 _Finally breaking the silence_ "Okay…so you're not talking to me now." _Kai says_

 _Carly kept her head down looking over her papers…  
_  
 _Walking from behind the bar, Kai slowly starts to inch her way over to Carly.  
_  
"You have every right to be upset I won't deny it." _Kai says as she stands a few feet away from Carly_ _'_ _s table._

 _Carly doesn't make a sound as she knew Kai was standing only a little ways away from her._

"Say something…" _Kai demands_

 _Carly said nothing…  
_  
"Yell!" _Kai shouts_

 _Carly didn't move an inch_ _…_ _  
_  
"Scream!" _Nothing_ _…_ _Kai gets an idea as a small smile creeps at the side of her lips_ "Okay you know what I take it back! I should be the one that's mad! Not You!"

 _Carly slammed the palms of her hands down on the table as she looked up ferociously at Kai. She scooted her chair back as she stood up facing her off. Kai smiled as she got the reaction she wanted.  
_  
"And just how the _hell_ do you figure you should be mad at me!? I'm the one who kept our pact while you went behind my back the **FIRST** chance you got so that you could Bump Uglies with Jason!"

 _Kai shakes her head as she smirks at Carly…she was definitely Luke_ _'_ _s niece. Well at least she got her talking.  
_  
"What is it with you Spencer's and sexual euphemisms…your Crazy Uncle was throwing them out like flap jacks a little while ago."

"What's my Uncle Luke got to do with any of this? Don't _**EVEN**_ try to change the subject! How the hell can you say some crazy shit like I shouldn't be the one mad?"

 _Kai laughs a little; her plan worked_ … "Well I had to say something to get you talking didn't I." _she puts her hands on her hips_ "You…being quiet…" _Kai gets a chill down her spine_ "One word…Scaaaaaaaaaaaary" _she smirks_ "So I said the one thing I knew would get your ass up and fighting."

 _Carly tried to stop herself from smirking at Kai's explanation…she sits back down on her chair.  
_  
"Ah see I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." _Kai smiled then took a seat at the table with Carly.  
_  
"Shut Up" _Carly shakes her head with a crooked smile_

"Okay…so let's have it. Go ahead…get it out of your system. Yell. Scream. Then we can talk about you and the Latino Lover Man that wants to get to know ya better." _Kai says as she leans back in her chair and crosses her legs and smiles.  
_  
"What…there's nothing to talk about." _Carly gets up from her chair once again and starts walking towards the bar_ "Just because your weak behind gave in doesn't mean I'm going to." _she says as she rounds the back of the bar and gets her own bottle water._

 _Kai gets up from her chair and quickly makes her way over to sit on a barstool in front of Carly  
_  
"Soooo let me get this straight…the only reason that you're rejecting Sonny is because of our pact? Well hooch if that's the case consider the pact _**off**_! Over! Waaaaaaaaaaay Over! In fact it was over quite a few time last night." _Kai laughs_

 _Carly picked up a rag from under the bar and threw it at Kai_ "Oh sure throw it in my face why don't ya."

"Hey it would have been over a couple more times this morning if Marcus hadn't of shown up." _Kai adds in_

"He busted you getting your Freak On with Jason?" _Carly bursts out laughing_

" _NO_ " _Kai smirks as she throws the rag back at Carly that she threw at her earlier_ "Things were uhhhh, getting a little heated up if you know what I mean" _she raises an eyebrow_ "Then all of a sudden someone starts banging down the door!"

 _Carly laughs harder_ "Damn he should have caught you!"

"Ewww! Hush Up Hooch!" _Kai swats Carly_ _'_ _s shoulder as she continues to laugh_ , "Then of course you're crazy ass uncle showed up." _Carly just shakes her head as she tries to hold in a laugh,_ "And then to top it off your man shows up…"

 _Carly cuts her off_ "How many ways do I have to say it? Sonny Corinthos is _**not**_ my man."

 _Kai smiles_ "Funny how his name jumped right out your mouth when I didn't even mention his name."

"Okay do you want to be wearing this water chick?" _Carly unscrews the top off her bottle water and holds it up as if to pour it on Kai.  
_  
"Okay, okay…" _Kai laughs_ , "I'll stop" _she smirks as Carly starts to lower her bottle water_ , "IF" _she quickly grabs Carly_ _'_ _s bottle water before she can raise it again_ , "If…if you answer my question from before."

 _Carly crosses her arms_ , "What question?"

"Is our pact the only reason you're rejecting Sonny?"

"No" _Carly answers quickly too quickly for Kai_ _'_ _s liking_ … "That's only part of it."

"Mmmmmmm Hmmmmm." _Kai says as she eyes Carly up and down_ "So what's the other part?"

"He's arrogant!" _Carly tells her_

"He's Sexy…" _Kai interjects_

"He's pompous! _Carly continues_

"Those dimples…" _Kai adds_

"Hush Up!" _Carly fires back at her_

"Hey I'm just pointing out the things you really want to say."

"No…what I really wanna say is that he's an arrogant, pompous, cocky JERK that _**gets around**_ picking up anything in a skirt! I've heard about his reputation with women! He uses women like disposable tissues! Love 'em then Leaves 'em just like that" _she snaps her fingers_ "As soon as they've out lived their use he's back out on the prowl again. So what…this time he thinks he's gonna use me? I don't think so!" _As Carly finishes her rant she grabs her bottle water back from Kai. Opening the bottle water she takes a long swig then slams it down._

"All of that may be true…" _Kai starts out to say_

 _Interrupting, Carly says_ "It is true. Hell it's true about your man Jason too."

"Probably so…but that doesn't mean that it's gonna be like that this time around. You're condemning the man before you even give him a chance. Besides I don't think you mean a word you just said." _Kai holds up a hand silencing Carly before she can interrupt_ , "Hold on! Listen! I think that you really like this guy. I think if we hadn't of come up with the pact you'd be with him right now. I think that you're just using his reputation of his past relationships with women as an excuse as a cover. Maybe I pushed you too hard about keeping the pact and now you're pushing yourself even harder to keep it since I broke it."

 _Carly shakes her head_ "No. No. No. You're wrong."

"I don't think so and I can prove it!"

"Prove it? How?" _Carly asks_

"Okay answer this for me…you still have his suit jacket from yesterday right?"

"Yeah."

"Good…so instead of having it delivered to him by a messenger or whatever why don't you drop by and give it to him in person." _Kai smiles a bright brilliant smile_

"You're soooo sure of yourself…you think just because if I go and drop off his suit jacket in person that I'm gonna melt in to his arms? Maybe that happened with you and Jason but not with me. And I _do_ believe everything I said about him and I'm not using it as a cover."

"If you say so…" _Kai goads her on_

"I know so!"

"Okay then…he's probably at his warehouse by now. Why don't you swing on over there…" _she pauses for a brief moment then quickly adds_ in "and don't give it to anyone but _HIM_. Go ahead. Prove me wrong." _Kai smiles_

"Okay…you're on." _Carly agrees_

 _Carly holds out a hand to shake and Kai shakes her hand as they seal the deal.  
_  
~~ **Corinthos-Morgan Warehouse** ~~

 _On her way over to the warehouse, Carly kept going over her conversation with Kai in her head.  
_  
 _Could I really just be using his reputation with women as an excuse?  
_  
 _Would I really be with him right now if it wasn't for that stupid pact?  
_  
 _Carly kept going over it and over it…by the time she reached the warehouse she wasn't sure of much anything so she decided to just play it cool and see how things went._

 _As Carly walked in to the warehouse she looked around to see if she saw Sonny…he wasn't anywhere in sight and then she thought to herself  
_  
"He's probably in his office."

 _The minute she started walking through the warehouse all eyes were on her…who was the beautiful blond?_

 _However, Carly didn't pay any attention to all the men that were eyeing her…she was so focused on finding Sonny and finding out if Kai was right after all.  
_  
 _One of the workers that was checking her out decided to see if she needed any help so he calls out as he walks over towards her…  
_  
"Excuse me, Miss…can I help you with something?"

 _Carly smiles as she answers_ "Yeah uh…I'm looking for Sonny Corinthos. Can you tell me where his office is?"

 _The worker groaned inwardly as he realized that he didn't have a chance…no way was he gonna hit on her now if she was in any way involved with Mr. Corinthos.  
_  
"Yeah, you just go straight through there" _he points_ "make a right and his office is the last door down the hall."

"Thanks"

 _Carly smiled at him and then went in search for Sonny's office…she found it with no problem. As she came towards the door she was greeted by what she would presume was one of his guards…  
_  
"May I help you ma'am?"

"Yes, you can let me in to see Sonny." _Carly smiles_

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah no…just tell him Carly is here." _Carly says as she folds his suit jacket over on one hand…_

 _The guard nods, turns around knocking on the door and then slowly opens it. He walks in leaving her in the hallway as he closes the door slightly_

 _Sonny was sitting at his desk finishing up a phone call as he looked up and saw Max standing there. He didn't say a word he just looked at Max which was his signal to start talking._

"Sorry sir, but there's a lady here to see you…she said to tell you it's Carly." _Sonny's eyes lit up at hearing her name_

"Let her in."

 _Sonny quickly opens a folder on his desk as he tries to look busy and not like he's excited to see her…it was time for him to put his own plan in to action._

 _Max holds open the door for her and she walks in…seeing him at his desk he hadn't looked up and acknowledged her yet so she cleared her throat to get his attention…Sonny still didn't look up.  
_  
"Hello! Excuse Me!" _Carly walks in front of his desk and starts waving a hand in front of him…_

 _Sonny looks up at her with an expressionless face…_ "Sorry about that I was just going over a few things."

"Oh, okay…well I can see you're busy so I won't take up to much of your time."

"Why don't you have a seat?" _Sonny makes a gesture one of the chairs in front of his desk for her to sit._

 _Carly takes a seat with his suit jacket still in her hand…  
_  
"So to what do I owe this visit, Miss Benson?"

 _Carly looked at him strangely. He hadn't tried to come on to her, make any advances or for that matter he hardly looked at her as she now watched him fiddling through some more papers on his desk. This visit wasn't going how she had expected it…she thought he was gonna do like he did all the other times…try to charm her, come on to her, get her to give him a chance and go out with him. Why wasn't he doing those things now? It almost seemed like he was ignoring her and she didn't like it not one bit!  
_  
"I came by to give you your jacket back…" _Carly simply tells him. Sonny finally looks up at her but doesn't smile although he is smiling on the inside…she goes on to say_ "You let me borrow it yesterday." _she holds up the jacket to show him._

 _Sonny reaches out over the desk for the jacket as he slowly glides it from her hand his fingers slightly touch hers. He could feel a little wave of electricity in that one moment…he could tell that she felt it to but he didn't let it show._

 _Carly felt that little jolt of electricity when his fingers brushed up against her hand…she expected for him to look at her…really look at her and smile that dimpled smile that she remembered all too well but he didn't._

 _Once Sonny had the suit jacket he stood up from the chair, went to place the jacket on the coat_ _rack and then returned to his seat.  
_  
"Thank you…" _Sonny gave her a little smile that hardly showed his dimples and then went back to looking over his papers_ … "Was there anything else?"

 _Carly just watched him as he went back to his work…she didn't know why but she felt a little disappointed._ "No" _she quietly said. Getting up from the chair she leaves his office with a little slam of his door._

 _When Carly was gone, Sonny leaned back in his chair and broke out in a wide dimpled smile as he laughed a little to himself. His plan was simple…she wanted him to back off and leave her alone so he was going to do just that…he'd go out of his way to be wherever she was and then basically do a repeat of what he just did…see how she liked it when he gives her what she claimed she wanted and then at her club opening he'd call her on her little game and make her admit that she feels something for him too._

" _That_ …was fun."

 ******* **End of Part VII** *******

 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Never Gonna Get It

 **Part VIII**

~ **Corinthos/Morgan Warehouse - Sonny's Office** ~

 **THE MEN  
**  
 _Jason was on his way to Sonny's office when someone practically knocked him over…he staggered a little to keep his balance as he called out  
_  
"Hey Watch It!"

 _When Carly left Sonny's office she was pissed beyond reason…she became even more pissed once she started to question why she was so upset. She didn't have feelings for him…right? No of course she didn't…so why was she so upset that Sonny didn't pay her any attention?_

 _As Carly stormed away, she bumped in to someone…she didn't know who and she didn't care. All she wanted to do was get the hell out of there…when she heard the voice call out to her she realized it was Jason's. Carly didn't even bother to turn around as she continued on her way…if she did it wouldn't have been a good thing for him that's for sure…_

 _Instead Carly just kept walking away and flipped him the bird as she yells out_ " **BITE ME**!"

 _When Jason regained his balance he looked back and saw that it was Carly who whipped by him like Hell-On-Wheels…he was about to call out to her again and see what was wrong with her but he was cut short when he saw her flipping him off without so much as giving him a backward glance._

 _Jason looked at the direction she came from and realized she must have just came from Sonny's office…he just shakes his head as he wonders out loud_ "Sonny, what the hell did you do this time?"

 _Jason continues the rest of the way to Sonny's office; Max nods at him and opens the door letting him enter. When Jason walked inside he saw Sonny dimpling from ear to ear as he poured himself a drink at the mini-bar._

 _Sonny looked up at Jason walking inside as he finishes pouring his drink then addresses Jason_ "Hey…Great Day isn't it." _he smiles then raises his glass as if to salute it, then brings it back to his lips and drinks…._

 _Jason was taken back at Sonny's attitude…he didn't expect to see Sonny all cheerful after what he witnessed with Carly a few minutes ago. He just stood there watching Sonny with a complex look on his face while trying to figure out what was going on._

 _Seeing the look Jason was giving him, Sonny asks…_ "What's with the look? You okay?"

"Me…I'm fine…" _Jason says as he stands with his arms folded while still trying to figure out what was up…_ "What about you? I just saw Carly hauling ass out of here; she practically knocked me down as she flipped me off!"

 _Sonny couldn't help but laugh at that…his dimples were now in full force_ "She what?" _he asks with a huge grin._

"Okay what's going on here? Carly's more pissed than ever and you're here acting like the cat that just ate the canary."

 _Sonny just shrugs his shoulders with a little grin at the corner of his mouth_ "What? Nothing's going on." _he quickly says as he walks back around to his desk, sits down in his chair and places his glass down._

"Why was she so upset then? What happened?" _Jason asks trying to get answers_

"I didn't do anything? She came over and gave me my suit jacket back from yesterday. I thanked her…then she left." _Sonny explains_

"Why do I think there is more to that story?"

"What's with all the questions?" _Sonny says with a little smirk in his voice._

 _Jason just watches Sonny while knowing that he is not telling him everything…_ "Hey, I'm just trying help. So why don't you tell me what really happened in here with you and Carly?" _Jason says as he takes a seat in a chair in front of Sonny's desk._ "Come on you know you want to anyway."

"Okay, okay…but you can't tell Kai any of what I'm about to say. I don't want her gossiping it back to Carly!" _Jason nods and Sonny continues telling Jason everything._

 **THE WOMEN**

 ******* _ **About the same time Carly flipped Jason the bird**_ *******

 _Not that long after Carly had left Kai at the club did Gia show up…as it seems when Taggert left Jason's penthouse earlier he wasn't done venting. Gia was at Kelly's with her Prince Nik…they were just about to take a seat when her brother came barreling though the door. Since he wasn't that fond of Nikolas either he started in on her being involved with a Cassadine and taking all his frustrations over Kai and Jason out on her and Nikolas._

 _Gia being just as feisty as Kai quickly took control of the situation grabbing a hold to her brother's arm as she pulled him out the door…she then proceeded to let him know that whoever the hell he was mad at for him not to take it out on her and Nikolas. Taggert started mumbling something about Kai and Jason as he stormed off frustrated…Gia, hearing him grumble Kai's name realized that it must have had something to do with her and Jason. Once Taggert was gone Gia told Nikolas she had to go and see Kai and find out what was going on…he nodded in understanding and gave her a kiss before she left._

 _Once Gia got to KC's she quickly entered in search of Kai…she didn't have far to look because Kai was on her cell phone just ending a call as she was still sitting at the table she and Carly were at before Carly left to see Sonny._

 _Looking up, Kai notices Gia heading towards her…_

"What's up cuz?"

 _Gia takes a seat across from Kai_ , "I don't know you tell me?" _she crosses her legs as she continues_ "I just saw Marcus." _Kai immediately knew what the visit was about…by the look on Kai's face Gia could tell she knew why she was there_ "So what happened with you two huh? He catch you and Jason playing tonsil hockey or something? Is that why he was so livid and decided to take it out on me?"

"I'm sure you were able to handle yourself you're like me in that way _." Kai says with a tilt of her head and a smile._

 _Gia smirks a little_ "So what happened?"

 _Kai gives Gia the abbreviated version_ "Long story short Marcus came over to Jason's sticking his nose in to my business trying to warn Jason to stay away from me. I came down the stairs wearing Jason's shirt in the middle of their pissing contest and there you go."

 _Gia's jaw just about hit the floor at what Kai just told her…after her initial shock she gets a little devilish look in her eye as she says_ "I want _DETAILS_ chick! And don't leave anything out! I knew you two would hook up sooner or later." _Kai just smirks as she shakes her head at Gia continuing on…_ "So when did you decided to drop that silly ass plan and Jump his Bones?!"

 _Kai almost choked on the water she had started to drink when she heard that last part…first Luke started with the euphemisms, then Carly and now Gia_ "What is it with everyone today." _she clears her throat_ "I thought it was just a Spencer thing…" _she laughs._

 _Gia was about to retort with a smart remark; she wanted details and Kai was stalling…she didn't get a chance to say anything because just then Carly came stomping in down the stairs making Gia and Kai look up at her. They watched Carly ferociously storm past them, then turning back around as she began to pace back and forth. Gia sat watching and wondering what was wrong but Kai on the other hand knew or at least had an idea what was wrong. Her plan must have worked and now Carly was pissed about it…realizing her real feelings for a certain dimpled mobster.  
_  
 _Carly finally stopped pacing once she realized she was the center of attention with Gia and Kai…she turns and faced them both with her hands on her hips.  
_  
" **WHAT**?" _Carly yelled since they were just watching her like she was crazy._

"What's got your panties in a twist" _Gia says with a little laugh as she watches Carly._

 _Kai puts a hand on Gia's as she leans in close to say_ "My guess is… _Grasshopper_ just realized _teacher_ was right." _Kai looks up smugly at Carly_ "It's okay…you can admit it." _she smiles brightly up at Carly.  
_  
 _Carly roughly pulls out a chair at the table and sits as she glares at Kai_ , "The hell I will!"

 _Kai just shakes her head holding in a laugh_ "Okay then what happened?"

"That's what I want to know?" _Gia interrupts_ "What I leave you two alone for a little bit and all hell breaks loose. Someone better start spilling before I _BURST_!"

 _Kai looks between Gia and Carly and couldn't help but want to burst out laughing…Gia looking homicidal if she didn't get her details and then Carly….she could see the conflicting emotions going on with her. Gia gives Kai's shoulder a little pop with the back of her hand, signaling her to start talking._

"Gurl is your ass crazy?" _Kai laughs as she stares at Gia for hitting her._

"You're about to see crazy in about 5 seconds if you don't start talking!"

 _With a wave of her hand, Carly signals Kai to go ahead and tell her because she couldn't…she was too damn pissed off and would no doubt have to break something afterwards if she did._

 _Kai quickly fills Gia in on everything that was going on…Gia looks back to Carly once Kai was finished filling her in, if it was possible she was even more anxious to hear the rest of it from Carly.  
_  
"Okay, okay now it's your turn! What happened at his office? Did he grab you, kiss you breathless and have his wicked way with ya on top of his desk?" _Gia smirks as she waits anxiously.  
_  
 **THE MEN**

 _Sonny just finished telling Jason about Carly's visit…Jason just sat there not really believing what he just heard._

"You actually believe this is gonna work?" _Jason asks in disbelief._

"Yeah of course it's gonna work. You know why? Because it has to! Because there are no outside interference namely Luke." _Sonny laughs a little_ "This is all me…no one else. I saw the look in her eyes when she stormed out of here. Like she couldn't believe it…almost a little disappointed. Then of course when I touched her hand" _he smiles as he remembers the jolt of electricity between them_ "She just looked at me almost pleading and wanting me to kiss her but not wanting to admit it."

 _Jason sighs_ "Okay…if this is how you wanna handle it."

"You don't think it'll work?"

"I didn't say that…I'm just saying why all the games and plans. You know where that got you last time."

"Yeah and that was because of Luke!" _Sonny points out_ "Look I understand what you're trying to say…I don't like playing games either but it seems this is the only way to beat her at her own game. Give her exactly" _he pauses for effect_ "what she says she wanted." _he leans back in his chair beaming with confidence.  
_  
 **THE WOMEN  
**  
"You're kidding me! He didn't try anything?" _Kai asks Carly unbelievingly._

"Nothing" _Carly answers_

"Not _ONE_ thing?" _Gia chimes in_

"Not a One!" _Carly replies again_

"Uh, uh…I don't believe it." _Kai states still not believing what she said._

"Well believe it!" _Carly answers_

"This doesn't make any sense. I _know_ he's interested in you! More than interested. Something else is going on here?"

"Why are you pushing this Kai?" _Carly asks_ "Just leave it alone. Didn't I tell you that this would happen…that this is what he does! He _**ACTS**_ all interested in me in the beginning but now that he knows I'm not gonna fall to his feet at his every whim he drops his interest in me like yesterday's news. I guess he figures I'm too much of a challenge for him so now he's going back to his usual order of Dim Wit!"

 _Once Carly finishes her rant, Kai and Gia just look at each other smiling a little…they turn back looking at Carly just staring at her not believing that she wasn't getting it. Gia lets out a little chuckle as Kai just shakes her head trying to hold in a smile…  
_  
"What are you two smiling at?" _Carly asks_

 _Gia and Kai burst out laughing at her  
_  
"What?!"

"You, you Nut." _Gia says through her laughter_

"You can't see it, can you." _Kai says as she tries to die down her laughter_

"See what? I don't know what the hell you two are talking about! And I don't see anything funny about this!"

 _That did it the dam broke and Gia and Kai busted out in a fit of howling laughter leaving Carly looking at them like they each grew an extra head.  
_  
" _ **WHAT**_!" _Carly yells in frustration…_

 _Kai gets a hold of her laughing and then says in a sing-song-voice_ , "You got it _baaaaad_."

 _Carly glares at the two of them as they continue laughing at her…  
_  
~ **A FEW DAYS LATER** ~

 _Staying true to his word, Sonny made sure that wherever Carly was that he would just happen to be there and not pay her any attention. Every time he would accidentally run into her, Sonny tried to make sure Kai wasn't…which wasn't too hard to do since whenever Kai wasn't at the club working on the opening she was with Jason. He found himself accidentally running into Carly at Kelly's…the bench on the docks, and the park._

 _Carly sat in her office going over the events of the last couple of days. She began to question if these little accidental bump ins weren't so accidental since each and every time it happened Sonny would deliberately go out of his way to make sure she KNEW he was ignoring her. Carly was even surprised to see him at GH today when she went to see if Bobbie wanted to join her for lunch. She sat with a far off look in her eyes as she remembered…_

*** **Flashback** ***

~ **Nurses Station** ~

"So what do you say momma? You want to join me for lunch…my treat." _Carly asked Bobbie…_

"Sure honey, why not…" _Bobbie looks over behind Carly and sees Sonny coming off of the elevator. She smiles at Carly_ "But I think you may want to change your mind once you see who just stepped off the elevator." _Bobbie points over Carly's shoulder…_

 _Carly turns around and sees Sonny standing near the elevator…his cell phone had just rang and he was reaching in to his breast pocket to answer it._

 _Carly turned back around to Bobbie_ "Why would I change my mind?"

"Oh I don't know…a certain handsome _Coffee Importer_ just came off the elevator" _Bobbie says using air quotes and then raises an eyebrow at her daughter_ "I thought you might want to give me a reign check instead."

 _Carly turned back around looking at Sonny and then quickly turned around as she noticed he'd just ended his call and was now walking over their way. She cursed herself as she realized that she was getting a little excited…after all she had be running in to him quite a few times and he had hardly acknowledged her presence._

 _Sonny walked over to the nurse's desk and stood right next to Carly but never looked at her…instead his eyes stayed focused on Bobbie._

"Hey Bobbie, how you doin?"

"Just fine, thank you." _Bobbie noticed that Sonny hadn't said anything to Carly and for that matter hadn't even looked at her…she wondered what was going on with these two. It was so obvious to her that they liked each other especially from their actions the other day after they got off the elevator Luke had them stuck on._

 _Sonny dimples at Bobbie_ "Good, that's good…listen can you tell me what room Hector Ortiz is in?"

"Sure hold on one second, I'll check…" _Bobbie goes over to the computer and starts typing to find out the information for Sonny…as she does she watches them out of the corner of her eye._

 _Carly just stood there in silence staring at him…her arms were folded as she tapped her foot angrily. Sonny on the other hand finally made a quick glance at her, nodded a little then turned back waiting for Bobbie to come back over with information he already knew…_

 _As Bobbie approached Sonny she had a confused look on her face_ "I'm sorry Sonny but our records don't show a Hector Ortiz is admitted here."

 _Sonny snaps his fingers as if he just realized something_ "That's right…he's not here he's at Mercy Hospital. Sorry about that."

 _Bobbie smiles back_ "Oh that's okay don't worry about it."

 _Sonny dimpled at Bobbie again, turned around once more not glancing at Carly then strolled over to the elevator and pressed the button as he waited for the doors to open._

 _Carly glared at Sonny as he stood waiting for the elevator…and it was because of that scene she had to sit through lunch with Bobbie probing her for information about what was going on between her and Sonny.  
_  
*** **End Flashback** ***

 _Carly was snapped out of her thoughts as Kai and Jason came in the office…Jason had his arms wrapped around Kai from behind as he tickled her sides making her giggle._

 _Jason and Kai continued their playfulness as Carly stared at them waiting for them to finally realize that they were not alone! Carly was really starting to get frustrated as a few minutes went by with her just watching them…Jason had turned Kai around pulling her to him and started nibbling her ear then kissing her neck as Kai snaked her hands underneath his leather jacket and began rubbing her hands up and down the back of his shirt._

 _Not being able to take it anymore Carly interrupted them with a loud_ , "AHEM" _clearing her throat…_

 _Jason and Kai turned their heads around at the sound, finally noticing Carly…Kai still hand her arms wrapped around Jason and he still had her body pulled against his._

"You know this is my office right? Yours is across the hall…"

"Oh yeah I guess we got turned around…" _Kai realizes since she and Jason weren't really paying attention to which office they came in._

"Well it's about time someone noticed me…I was beginning to think you two weren't gonna come up for air." _Carly says sarcastically…_

"Well someone certainly is grouchy." _Kai points out the obvious_ , "You know that can easily be relieved" _Kai says with a little smirk leaving the rest unsaid…_

 _Carly just shakes her head with a little crooked smile_ "Don't even go there woman…" _she said letting Kai know that she caught her meaning_ "Anyways, you hush up…I have a question for Jason here." _Carly makes a small gesture with her hand towards Jason_

 _Jason had stayed quiet throughout Carly and Kai talking…he mostly just watched Carly and taking in her mood. Looks like Sonny's plan was working so far…_

"You're not gonna flip me off again are you?" _Jason says with a little chuckle_

"Ahhh, sorry about that…" _Carly apologizes and Jason waves it off as she continues on to say_ "Look uh…I just have one quick question for you."

"Okay…shoot." _Jason replies_

"Sonny…what's up with him?"

 _Jason looks at her confused_ "I don't understand the question?"

"I mean the last couple of days I've been seeing him around a lot lately…and then he just acts like I'm not even there. You're his best friend so what's up with him?"

 _Jason looked like a deer caught in a trap as he realized that Carly was slowly figuring out Sonny's so called plan…Carly smiles as she nods at him.  
_  
"You know something don't you?"

 _Kai slowly tries to step back from Jason's embrace…Jason keeps a hand around her waist keeping contact with her._

 _Jason still hadn't said anything, which prompted both Carly and Kai to stare at him waiting for an answer…_

"I'm right aren't I…you're holding out on me. What are you hiding?" _Carly asks_

"I'm" _Jason points to himself_ "not hiding anything?" _he says in defense of himself_

"Okay then what is Sonny hiding?" _Carly asks_

"That's not for me to say…you want to know if Sonny is hiding anything you're gonna have to ask him yourself." _Jason says a simply as that._

 _With that answer it was Kai's turn to speak_ "Now what's that supposed to mean?" _Kai steps away from him then stands next to the desk and leans back on it as she looks straight at Jason_ "It's obvious something is going on with Sonny and you know what that something is."

"Maybe so but like I said it's not my place to say anything." _Jason says as he looks back and forth between the two sets of eyes staring at him. Looking directly at Kai he walks a few paces in front of her and sneaks his hands to rest on her hips as she continued to lean back against the desk looking up at him_. "Lunch was great…" _he pulls Kai up to stand body to body with him and then adds in_ "Dessert was even better." _he says in a low roughly seductive tone then leans down taking her lips in a kiss._

 _Carly was left again watching them make out in front of her, she rolled her eyes at them…they were practically devouring each other. Jason now had both his hands resting on Kai's butt as he began pulling her closer to him if that was even possible. He broke away from her lips and began traveling the crook of her neck causing Kai to let out a giggle that was soon replaced with a moan._

 _Having enough, Carly started knocking on the desk very loud then called out to them_ "Hey, hey does my office look like the Motel 6?" _Carly smiled as they turned around at her interruption clearly annoyed at her_ "Why'd you two come in here in the first place?" _she says with a little smirk_ , "Your office is right across from mine if all you wanted to do was play Poke The Hole with Jason."

 _Kai couldn't help but chuckle at that_ , "Nut do you know your behind is crazy?"

 _Jason on the other hand thought that was his cue to make his exit_ "Okay I'll see you two later…there is a shipment coming in I have to supervise."

 _Kai gives Jason a little peck on the cheek before he left and then turns back around to Carly as she says_ "You see what you did hooch" _she laughs_ , "You scared him away."

"Yeah, yeah just hush up and listen for a minute will ya." _Kai sits down on one of the chairs in front of Carly's desk_ "Okay what do you wanna bet that Jason is heading straight to Sonny?" _Carly nods her head as Kai just looks at her waiting for her to continue_ "And men think that we women are gossipers…" _Carly says with a smirk_ "I bet Jason will fill Sonny in on everything we just talked about." _she leans back in her chair with a determined look on her face_.

"You think?"

"I know" _Carly says in a very sure voice_ "You know I'm beginning to think that you were right the other day when you said that something else was going on."

 _Kai looked at Carly surprised at her admission_ "What…what was that…I didn't quite here that." _she says with a laugh…_

 _Carly just smiled as she shakes her head_ "Now don't go getting a Big Head, Nut!" _she laughs…_

"Wait a minute, wait a minute" _Kai holds up her hand to silence Carly_ "Let me just enjoy this moment" _she says with a huge grin_ "Teacher is very proud of you grasshopper." _Kai revels in the moment…_

"Now who is the crazy one?" _Carly laughs at Kai_ "Maybe I better leave because it looks like your Big Head is starting to expand if that's even possible." _she laughs_

"Hush up." _Kai laughs it off_ "So what do you think is going on with your man?"

"What do you think about us going out tonight?" _Carly asks_

"Are you serious? Our club is opening Tomorrow Night…we don't have time to go out on the town."

"Listen, just listen…we won't really be going out…I just want to see something. I bet you _**anything**_ Sonny shows up wherever we are." _she pauses for effect_ "Ignoring me" _she raises an eyebrow_ "Doesn't matter where we are I bet he'll find some reason to be there…I know he will he probably thinks his little plan is working like a charm."

"You know for someone who claims she doesn't like the guy you sure are going out of your way to find out why he's giving you the cold shoulder now." _Kai points out_

"You know what I'm gonna ignore that little comment. So…are you with me or not?" _Carly asks_

 _Nodding_ "Okay…so where do you wanna do this at? _Kai asks_

"Luke's" _Carly says as she shrinks back waiting for Kai's response…_

"LUKE'S? Why there?!"

"Look you don't want this to take too long right? So Luke's is the perfect place…it's not too crowded and we can get in and out."

"In and out? Are you kidding? We're talking about Luke's here…mainly your Crazy Uncle Luke! You think he's not gonna spot us? I don't think so." _Kai argues_

"Don't worry about him, he wouldn't dare start anything with me I still owe him for locking me on that elevator with Sonny and his ex-wind up doll."

 _Kai just shook her head at Carly's reasoning…there was no way Luke wouldn't spot them and especially not come over and annoy the hell out of them.  
_  
 **THE MEN  
**  
~ **Pier 18** ~

 _When Jason left Carly's office, he went straight over to pier 18 where he was now overseeing that shipment he told Carly and Kai about earlier. Standing with his arms folded watching over everything he didn't notice that Sonny was walking up behind him._

 _Sonny came to stand to the side of Jason keeping his eyes forward as he spoke_ … "Everything going okay?"

"Yeah, just fine."

"So I take it you were with Kai before…"

 _Jason turns his head to look at Sonny for a second and then turns back watching the men unload their shipment_ … "Yeah, why?"

"Did she say anything about Carly?" _Sonny kept his eyes straight ahead._

"No…but for that matter Carly wasn't our topic of conversation." _Sonny finally turned around to look at Jason…in return Jason turns around facing him then continues_ "But I did see Carly at her office…and before you start asking more questions" _Jason holds up a hand before Sonny could say anything_ "I think your little plan is a bust…she's on to you."

"How?"

"Come on Sonny, she was gonna figure it out sooner or later. She started asking me lots of questions about you…wanting to know what was up with you lately. She said that she'd been running in to you a lot and that you would overly go out of your way to ignore her. She wanted to know why and what is it that you're hiding."

 _Sonny smiles at that, then gets a serious face_ "You didn't tell her anything did you?"

"No, but for that matter I didn't have to…she's already figured it out."

 _Sonny smirked a little as he just realized something_ "But she doesn't know for sure…" _Jason just stands quietly as he watches Sonny_ "She's probably gonna want to test it out though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Carly's a smart one she'll want to make sure that she's right before she tracks me down to yell at me" _he says the last part with a laugh_ "What do you want to bet she'll go out tonight banking on me showing up?" _he dimples_

 _Jason sees the look in Sonny's eyes_ "What are you planning this time?"

~ **LUKE'S** ~

 _They walked in the club dressed to KILL, Carly wearing a form fitting black leather dress with matching knee high, high heel boots…Kai wearing a pair of black pants with a low cut purple wrap shirt. Carly began to scan the club…and just like she said earlier the place wasn't too crowded so it would be easy to spot Sonny when he showed up.  
_  
"I don't see him, do you?" _Kai asked Carly as she looked around_.

"No, not yet…he wouldn't be here anyway just yet. My guess is that he'll wait a little bit and then just happen to show up…all the other times I would already be wherever I was at and then he'd come walking in." _Carly said with a little grin having figured out Sonny's game so she thought._

 _They make their way over to the bar and take a seat…Claude sees them so he comes over and greets them a hello._

"Well hello there…don't you two look Hot tonight." _Claude says with a smile_

"Hey Claude." _Carly smiles_

"What's up Claude?" _Kai says in reply_ "Hey is that Ogre of a boss of yours around." _she says as she looks here and there trying to make sure they don't run in to him_

 _Claude laughed_ "I take it you two don't want to run in to Mr. Grumpy Pants tonight huh."

"How can you tell when he's not grumpy?" _Kai says with a laugh_

"I _HEARD_ that!" _Carly, Kai and Claude turned around at the sound of Luke's bellow…he comes over standing next to Claude behind the bar fussing all the way over_ "And you" _he points to Claude_ "I don't pay you to flirt with every skirt that walks in here! Especially not with my niece…I have enough troubles already with Sweet Caroline here! You know Mini Mobster has spies all over the place!"

 _Kai had to laugh_ "Mini Mobster?"

 _Luke continues his rant at Claude_ "Well don't just stand there get back to work or you're FIRED!" _he says the last part with a wave of his hand ushering Claude to leave._

 _Claude just shakes his head as he walks from behind the bar_ "Fired huh? What else is new…I'm on my 15 minute break I'll be back then." _Claude replies as he ignores Luke._

 _Carly and Kai couldn't help but laugh…_

"Hey, hey who said anything about a 15 minute break?!" _Luke yells out to Claude_ "Hey Get Back Here!" _Claude keeps walking_ "That's It, You're Fired!" _Carly and Kai start really cracking up laughing their asses off…Luke then thinks about it for a second then yells out_ , "No wait I need ya to do the books first and then I'll fire ya!"

 _By that time Claude was already out of hearing range as he approached a table of women…Luke was already a forgotten memory.  
_  
 _Luke looks to Carly and Kai and he frowns as they continue laughing at him_ … "And what are you two laughing at?"

"You two are never gonna change." _Carly says as she gets a hold of her laughing._

"You should give that man a raise for putting up with your ass every night." _Kai adds  
_  
"Why! He doesn't do nothing but flirt with my women customers and change my jukebox behind my back! He should be the one paying me for being such a pain in my ass!"

"What the" _Kai says with a laugh_ "Old Man no one is a bigger pain in the ass than you!" _Kai turns around in Claude's direction and calls out_ "Go ahead and take an extra 5 minutes Claude you deserve it!"

 _Carly shakes her head smirking at Luke and Kai, here they go again_ …

"Did you just tell my bartender to take an extra 5 minutes?"

"Yep" _Kai says with a bright smile…if she had to be here at Luke's tonight she might as well have fun.  
_  
"Darlin your pretty little self is lucky that bozo is out of hearing range otherwise…"

 _Luke was cut short when Claude called out_ "Thanks! I will!" _he smiles at Kai and she nods back at him…Claude goes back to talking to the women at the table he was at._

"Oh yeah! _THAT_ he hears!" _Luke grumbles out loud. Carly and Kai try to once again hold in a laugh…_ "YOU'RE _**FIRED**_! DID YOU HEAR _**THAT**_!?" _Luke calls out to Claude once again, but Claude didn't even flinch. Luke's eyes begin to bulge out at Claude's non response…he looks back to Carly and Kai_ "What are you two doing here anyway" _he looks to Kai_ , "Shouldn't you and Morgan be somewhere shackin up?" _Luke looks over their shoulders and sees Jason walking through the door_ "Ah here he comes now…maybe I ought to give Good 'Ol Taggert a ring." _he laughs as he takes out a cigar and lights it…_

 _Carly and Kai turn around at Luke mentioning Jason…Kai smiled as he walked her way. As Carly stood from the barstool she had a look mixed with disappointment, and confusion on her face…Sonny wasn't with him._

"Hey you" _Jason says as he puts his arm around Kai's waist then gives her a quick kiss_ "I'm a little surprised to see you out I thought you and Carly would be working on last minute stuff for KC's club opening tomorrow night."

 _Kai sees Carly still staring at the door…she looks back to Jason_ … "Yeah well Carly and I needed a little break so…" _she leaves the rest unsaid._

 _Finally turning away from watching the door, Carly looks straight at Jason_ … "So where's your boss?"

 _Jason turns to look at Carly as he held on to Kai still…Kai looks up at him wondering the same question since Carly was so sure that Sonny would be there…Luke stood quiet for a change taking in everything, which was a hard task since he was dying to but in._

"Don't know." _Jason says simply which was true…Sonny hadn't told him if he was going out tonight or anything he just said that he wasn't going to fall in to Carly's little trap but for him to go ahead on_. "He didn't come with me."

"He didn't" _Carly said with a little pout she didn't know she was doing…_

 _Kai put her hand on Carly's shoulder and Jason just stood not saying a word. Luke on the other hand couldn't stand keeping quiet anymore…_

 _Luke slaps his hand on the bar_ "Score One Point for Don Juan 'De Mobster!" _he bursts out laughing,_ "I knew he'd pick the lock to the cell you had him locked in Sweet Caroline! Of course he would…taught him everything I know." _he takes a drag of his cigar_

"Oh yeah…" _Kai says with a grin_ "Then that plan is in serious trouble."

"Hey Little Missy my plans always work…it's just you bumble heads don't know how to carry 'em out!"

"Your plans always work?" _Kai says sarcastically_ "Weren't you the Brilliant Master Manipulator of the elevator break down that recently turned in to a bust? I don't recall that plan working to well."

 _Luke bites down on his cigar_ "That was because of that idiot Sal I had do the job…I work better alone anyway!"

"Oh sure blame it on the other guy." _Kai laughs_

 _Neither Luke nor Kai noticed that Carly had walked away and was now half way to the door…not until Jason interrupted them with a loud whistle and then points at Carly walking out of the door._

 _Kai reached over the bar and smacked Luke's shoulder_ "See what you did!"

"Ouch that hurt!" _Luke yelps_

"Maybe I ought to go after her?" _Kai looks back towards the door_

"Leave her be" _Luke says as he steps a few paces back away from Kai's reach_ … "She'll be okay. She's a Spencer through and through…we don't break we get even." _he says the last part with a devilish grin and a puff of his cigar.  
_  
~ **THE NEXT DAY - Mid Afternoon - Sonny's Penthouse** ~

 **THE MEN**

 _As Sonny came walking down the stairs, Jason was walking through the door…  
_  
"Hey"

"Hey." _Sonny replies_ "So…how did things go last night?"

"Don't you know…I thought you may have used one of the cars and parked in a discrete spot across from Luke's club?" _Jason continues seeing Sonny grin_ … "Did you see her leaving the club?"

 _Since he was figured out Sonny decided to not even deny it_ "Yeah I saw her…and it took everything in me not to go to her right then and there."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because tonight will be better…you know since it's the opening of her club…thought it would be more romantic."

"Romantic?" _Jason shakes his head_ "You know once she finds out everything she's gonna want to smack you."

"Probably so…but I'm not worried because in the end she'll have to admit what she claims she doesn't want."

"I hope you're right…"

 **THE WOMEN  
**  
~ **The Next Day** **-** **KC's** ~

 _After Carly left Luke's last night she went back to KC's for a little while going over some things…mainly trying to keep busy as to not think about Sonny…him not showing up like she thought he would. If she kept busy she wouldn't think about it and then she wouldn't be able to analyze why she even cared that he didn't show up._

 _Carly knowing that Kai would eventually show up there and no doubt want to discuss Sonny being a no show at Luke's, called Kai on her cell phone letting her know where she was and also asking for her not to come over…that she needed some time alone. Kai didn't like it but she agreed anyway…it was around midnight when Carly finally did get home._

 _The club wasn't open yet but you couldn't tell that by all the people going back and forth as Carly was issuing out orders making sure everyone was on their toes for the opening tonight and most of all making sure_ _ **nothing**_ _went wrong._

 _Kai and Carly didn't get a chance to talk about what happened last night…when Carly finally got home she went to her bed and crashed. Kai thought that they would at least get a chance to talk in the morning but when Kai got up eight, she found that Carly was already gone…she had left her a note on her dresser saying that she left at seven and that she wanted to get an early start with the club since tonight was opening night._

 _When Kai got to the club she tried to venture out and get Carly to talk to her about last night but Carly would quickly change the subject back to club business and then make a point to give her a_ _"_ _ **don't bring up you know who**_ _" look. Kai opted to leave it alone for now since she didn't want Carly in a bad mood for their club's opening night…but they would definitely talk about it later she would make sure of that.  
_  
 _Kai stood behind the bar watching Carly…she had just finished going over some things with the bartender. She just stood there for a moment watching her best friend and all she could do was think to herself…  
_  
"Damn that Sonny Corinthos! Whatever the hell this plan of his is, it better work or I'll kick his ass myself!"

 _Carly turns around seeing Kai behind the bar…she walks over to her.  
_  
"So…you ready for tonight?" _Carly asks excitedly…despite what she wasn't talking about, she was genuinely excited about tonight's opening_.

 _Kai smiles_ "Are you kidding, I can't wait."

 **OPENING NIGHT**

 _The club had been open for about 2 hours now and the place was definitely JUMPIN! They were both dressed to the nines, there wasn't a woman in there that could come close to looking as good as they did…well maybe Gia would come in a close 2nd since she was a soon to be princess and certainly didn't have a problem at pointing that fact out._

 _Kai was wearing tight black leather pants with a low cut burgundy blouse that fell open exposing her navel…Carly on the other hand was wearing a little black strapless dress that fit her every curve very nicely and ends below her knees along with red bottom black pumps. Both Kai and Carly couldn't help but marvel at their success as they gave each other a huge hug…it was time for them to do their welcome introducing themselves and the surprise entertainment they arranged for tonight._

 _As they broke from their hug, Kai looked up and noticed Jason walking down the stairs and coming over to where she and Carly were standing…Carly turned around seeing him come over. She couldn't help but notice that Sonny wasn't with him and then she cursed to herself for even thinking about him and promised herself that she wouldn't bring him up again or even ask Jason about him for that matter._

 _Jason smiled as he reached them both…he takes Kai in his arms as he says_ "Sorry I'm late, I had a few things I had to finish up."

"You can make it up to me later." _Kai says with a sexy smile._

"Hey Carly." _Jason greets her…his stomach was tied in knots if that was even possible for him. Jason was hoping that whatever Sonny had planned would work because he was tired of this whole mess and didn't_ _want_ _Carly shooting him pissed off looks anymore because he was Sonny's best friend._

"Hey Jason, how's it goin?" _Cary said with a smile_

 _Jason was a little surprised at the smile she gave him_ "Good, thanks."

 _Carly nodded at him and then addressed Kai_ "Hey we better get up there" _she points to the stage…  
_  
"Yeah, you're right." _Kai looks up to Jason_ , "I'll be right back" _She gives him a little kiss and then heads off with Carly towards the stage.  
_  
 _Once on the stage they each pick up their respective microphones as a drum roll sounded getting everyone's attention to turn around towards the stage and listen.  
_  
"Is Everyone Having A Good Time?!" _Carly yelled out_

 _The crowd cheers!_

"What do you think Carly? I didn't quiet hear that let me ask again." _Kai said in to her microphone then yelled out even louder_ "IS EVERYONE HAVING A GOOD TIME?!"

 _The crowd whistled and cheered even LOUDER which made both Cary and Kai smile brightly at the response.  
_  
"There we go!" _Kai laughed_

 _The crowed began to lower their cheers as Carly began to speak again…_

"Hello! And welcome to KC's!"

"I'm Kai, the K"

"And I'm Carly, the C! So now that you know who we are and how we came up with our name!"

 _Everyone clapped…  
_  
"Thank you, thank you…We want to thank everyone for coming out tonight!" _Carly says…  
_  
"This club has been a dream of ours for so long…" _Kai starts to say_

 _Carly interrupts finishing her sentence_ , "And we just want to thank you for being a part of it and making our opening night a Huge Success!"

 _Everyone cheered and clapped…  
_  
"So in honor of everyone making this club The Most Happening SPOT in Port Charles!" _Kai starts…  
_  
"We have a Very Special Musical Guest we know you'll love!" _Carly finishes…_

 _The crowd was a buzz trying to figure out who it could be…both Carly and Kai make a quick glance at each other as they smile with a little laugh…then turn back around facing the audience as Carly continues…_

"So fellas grab your ladies and get ready for us to slow it down a little bit…"

"Oh and don't go getting all jealous when you're ladies bum rush the stage, throwing their panties _._ " _Kai said with a laugh_

 _The ladies began to clap and cheer louder since they were definitely wondering who the entertainment could be now._

"Gurl you're so bad." _Carly says in defense of the men_ , "Don't worry guys, I'm looking for a good dance partner…" _she says with a wink and then the guys start to cheer and whistle…Carly smiled and laughed as Kai looked at her up and down_

"Sooo without further ado please give a warm welcome toooo…" _Kai begins to say and then both she and Carly finish together_ "Maxwell!"

 _The crowd began to roar with cheer as the women swooned watching Maxwell walk on the stage and give both Carly and Kai a hug and a kiss on the cheek…at that exact moment was when Sonny walked in the club. He saw the kiss on the cheek Carly received from this Maxwell guy, and although he knew it was a harmless kiss he still felt a twinge of jealousy._

 _As Carly and Kai walked off the stage, Maxwell began to speak…  
_  
"First of all I want to say thank you to the two most beautiful club owners for inviting me." _Carly and Kai smiled up on the stage at Maxwell as the crowd of men began to cheer and whistle…Maxwell looks directly at them standing at the bottom front of the stage_ "May your club be a wonderful success!"

 _Everyone cheers at that, as Carly and Kai smiles and waves to everyone…Maxwell then looks back at the band behind him and nods as they began to play the sultry sounds of his music.  
_

**Whoooooooo oooooooo**

 **Waoooooo waaaa ooooooooo**

 _Kai immediately went in to the arms of Jason, who was staring off every guy who attempted to ask her to dance…needless to say they backed off immediately. Carly was about to start dancing with a very nice looking man who had tapped her on the shoulder…she was stopped short when a hand abruptly went on the guy's shoulder making him turn around. Carly looked to see who was interrupting the dance…it was Sonny._

 **Never seen a sun shine like this  
Never seen the moon glow like this  
Never seen the waterfalls like this  
Never seen the lights off like this**

"I'm cutting in." _Sonny says as he glares at the guy that was standing next to Carly_

 _The guy immediately recognizes who Sonny is and backs of quick while holding his hands up and walking away without saying a word…not that he could have with the look Sonny had given him_

 **Never dug anyone like this  
Never had tasty lips to kiss  
Never had someone to miss  
Never wrote a song quite like this**

 _Carly was shocked as she watched her former dance partner hurry away…she turns around facing Sonny off._

"Who says I want to dance with you?"

 _Sonny goes to put his hands on her hips to pull her close to him, but Carly quickly steps back away from him…Sonny wasn't deterred though and soon he had her pulled as close as he could get her as he wraps his arms around her waist._

"Your eyes do." _Sonny dimples at her as he stares straight in to her eyes. Pleased that he had her in his arms he says_ "Now that's better…" _he flashes his dimples once more_

 **Fortunate to have you girl  
I'm so glad you're in my world**

 _Carly found her body responding to his movements as she fell in to the dance with him. Her head was SCREAMING for her to push him off and slap him, but her heart was pounding a mile a minute at being so close to him…she couldn't push him away, her body functions wouldn't allow her to. However she could still talk so she reverted to the only thing she could do at the moment…_

"So _now_ you can see me…the last couple of days you've acted like I was the invisible woman!" _Carly tells him with lots of attitude_

 _Sonny flashes his dimples_ "Missed me huh?" _he says with a playful chuckle_

"Ha…" _Carly scoffs then says_ "You wish" _she rolls her eyes while trying to look uninterested in him but Sonny knew better._

 **Just as sure as the sky is blue,  
I bless the day that I found you.**

 _As Kai and Jason dance something was telling her to look up so she did…to her surprise she saw Carly dancing with Sonny. Smiling a wide smile she nudges Jason to get his attention and then points them out to him…_

"Am I seeing things? Is that Carly? Is she really dancing with Sonny?" _Kai asked Jason while keeping her eyes on the unlikely duo_

"Looks like it." _Jason replies as he watches them also_ "Maybe Sonny's plan wasn't so bad after all."

 _Kai quickly looked back to Jason_ "What plan? You knew about his plan all along and didn't tell me?"

"He asked me not to so I didn't…anyways I don't wanna talk about Sonny and Carly anymore…all I want to do is concentrate on us." _Jason takes her lips in a kiss silencing Kai and she accepts the kiss as they began a whole other dance._

 **Never had room service all night  
Never took a trip first class flight**

"Come on…you can admit it" _Sonny says as his hands begin to softly caress up and down her back_ , "You missed me" _he flashes his dimples as he tilts his head to the side a little while eyeing her lips_ "You kinda like me." _he brings one hand up to the side of her face as he makes his thumb softly pry her bottom lip to fall…parting her lips open_. "Huh…maybe just a little bit."

 _Carly's body was screaming YES, YES, YES…but her head made her mouth speak and say,_ "No…I don't."

 **Never had a love affair so tight  
I've never felt a feeling so right**

"So why the sudden interest in me again huh…what changed your mind?" _Carly asks_

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" _Sonny asks while lovingly gazing into her eyes_

 _Sonny continues to rub the one hand that was still on her back up and down while he slowly moved his other hand up her cheek, through her hair and then down her back letting it join his other hand in caressing up and down her back.  
_  
 _Carly smiles a little crooked smile_ "Don't change the subject" _she raises an eyebrow as she bit her bottom lip to keep a moan from escaping_

 _Sonny's dimples came out in full blast as he watched her bite her bottom lip…he could tell he was getting to her._

 _Shrugging his shoulders a little, Sonny answers_ … "Just gave you what you asked for…you kept saying you didn't want to go out with me so I stopped asking."

 **Never seen a winter so white  
Never had words to recite**

 _Carly's eyes began to blaze in anger_ "So what? This was some kind of test! You were testing me!"

 _Sonny smirks, she looked so damn sexy when she was mad_ … "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"I don't believe you!"

 _Carly tried to push him off of her but Sonny held his strong arms around her tiny waist keeping her body locked against his…he dimpled even more as she realized that she wasn't getting out of his hold that easy._

 **Never had a flame to ignite  
And I never sang a song with all my might.**

"Why are you so upset? Didn't you and Kai had some kind of deal or whatever about Jason and me?" _Sonny asks_

"Well…that's different."

"How?"

"It just is…" _Carly tries to wiggle her way free but it was to no avail_ … "Will you let me go?"

"No" _Sonny bit his bottom lip a little_ "Can you just…"

"What?"

 _Sonny holds Carly as close as he could and then leans in closer…their eyes locked on each other_ "Shut up" _he says in a low sexy tone between gritted teeth_ "No talking…just dance with me."

 **Fortunate to have you girl**

 **(Girl)**

 **I'm so glad you're in my world**

 **(I'm so ecstatic baby)**

 **Just as sure as the sky is blue  
I bless the day that I found you.**

 **(It's all about you)**

 **Fortunate to have you girl  
I'm so glad you're in my world**

 **(Lady…sooo…so, so glad)  
Just as sure as the sky is blue**

 **I bless the day that I found you**

 **(Can you hear the silent shouts)**

 _No more words were spoken, they just felt as they gazed in to each other's eyes being swept away by the sure essence of each other and the sultry sounds of the song. They were now cheek to cheek, Carly rubbing her hands up and down his back as she inhaled is manly scent…he smelled so good. Sonny with his hands on her hips, pushing her bottom half to him making her feel the effect she was having on him…the fragrance of her shampoo over powering him._

 **Silent shouts hope you hear  
I'm callin out to your body **

**(I'm callin…)**

 **Baby you know just what to do  
Close the door no interlude**

 **(Put your hands together now)**

 **Fortunate to have you girl**

 **(My girl…my world)**

 **I'm so glad you're in my world  
Just as sure as the sky is blue **

**I bless the day that I found you.**

 **(And I'm so mighty, mighty proud about it)**

 **(No shame in my game)**

 **Fortunate to have you girl  
I'm so glad you're in my world**

 **Just as sure as the sky is blue  
I bless the day that I found you**

 **(Ohhh…no)**

 **(I wanna show you off)**

 **(I wanna let them know)**

 **(Let the whole world know I'm…)**

 **(Lovin my baby now…lovin my baby now)**

 **Fortunate to have you girl  
I'm so glad you're in my world**

 **(Ain't no body…I said their ain't no lady, lady, lady better than my baby)**

 **Just as sure as the sky is blue  
I bless the day that I found you**

 **(See I'm so mighty, mighty, mighty proud…mighty proud)**

 **(Babe it's makin me dance…makin me dance)**

 _The song ended and the crowd began to cheer, but Carly and Sonny seemed to be in their own little world…they hadn't moved a muscle. Until the sounds of another song began to fill the air was only when they were snapped out of the trance they were locked in.  
_  
"Thanks for the dance." _Sonny says as he keeps his hands on her hips_

"Well, it's not like you gave me much of a choice." _Carly replies and Sonny smirks at her answer. She continues on to say_ "At least you're a good dancer." _she smiles_

 _With a slight nod, Sonny replies_ "There's a lot of things I'm good at…"

"Oh yeah…and here I thought you were a bad boy."

 _Sonny grins devilishly_ "Oh, so you like bad boys?" _he flashes his dimples and then asks_ "Does the fact that I'm _**bad**_ " _he pauses for effect_ "turn you on?"

"Maybe" _Carly simply replies and then smiles before asking_ "What about you…which do you like better? Good…" _she pauses for effect_ "or _**bad**_ girls?"

"Depends…which one are you?"

"Well…" _Carly smiles innocently_ "I can be good, I can be so good…" _she flashes a devilish grin before adding in_ "But when I'm _**bad**_ …" _her tongue slowly darts out wetting her bottom lip_ "I'm even better."

 _Sonny dimples at her answer_ "Rrrrrrrreally" _he says rolling his r's_ "So…are we done with this run around we keep dancing?"

"Why?"

"Cause if we were…" _Sonny lightly licks his lips and then leans into her ear_ "I'd kiss you" _he says in a barely audible whisper_ "Until your toes curl…" _he runs one hand up to the back of her head holding her in the perfect position as his other hand slowly drops to slightly graze her ass_ … "Leaving you breathless…" _he leans back from her ear and stares into her eyes._

 _And with that, they both slowly began moving their lips closer and closer until they finally connected. Their kiss started out slow at first until their built up passion and heat came ripping through turning the kiss in to a desperate need…they couldn't get enough as their tongues intertwined and hands roamed, caressed and squeezed body parts as they stood in the middle of the dance floor making out._

 _Since the dance floor was full of couples…some dancing, some kissing, some standing holding each other as they watched and listened to Maxwell sing no one really noticed Sonny and Carly practically devouring each other for all eyes to see. No one that is, except for Jason and Kai who couldn't help but watch and smile at their best friends…but neither one was aware that a new patron who recently entered the club had spotted the make out session of Sonny and Carly._

 _Walking through the crowd, he made his way over to the new couple…Jason and Kai saw him on his way over to Sonny and Carly and they quickly started to try to intercept but they didn't make it in time. Once he was finally there he pats Sonny on his back causing the kiss to come to an end as they turn around to see who would dare interrupt them.  
_  
 _Sonny frowns as he saw who it was_ "Luke what the hell!"

 _Luke grins wickedly as he puts one arm around Carly's shoulders and then the other arm around Sonny's…_

"Well, well, well Corinthos…whatcha have to do to get Sweet Caroline here to _finally_ scratch your itch" _Luke laughs_

 _Just then Jason and Kai came joining in…Kai grabbed Luke by his shirt and pulled him away from Sonny and Carly_.

"Hey, hey darlin I know how controlling you like to be in the sack but we're on a public dance floor babe…you're gonna have to cool it down for now."

 _Kai quickly let go of Luke's shirt as if she was burned_ "EWWW! Old Man I wouldn't touch you like that even if your ass was draped in silver and gold!" _she says as a long shiver goes down her spine.  
_  
"Oh I get it" _Luke looks at Jason and then back at Kai as he winks at her_ "What's the slang for it now a days…oh yeah" _he raises his index finger to his lips as he whispers_ "Shhhh don't worry I'll keep our little luv affair on the Down Low" _he elbows Kai in the arm_

 _Carly couldn't help but shake her head and laugh at Kai and Luke…as for Sonny at first all he wanted to do was strangle Luke for the interruption and he was still debating on doing that…but he too soon joined in with Carly laughing._

 _Jason started to crack a small smile_ "Uh is there something you want to tell me Kai?" _he asks as he looks back and forth at her and Luke  
_  
"That's Just Nasty!" _Kai says as she punches Jason's shoulder_

 _Luke laughs_ "Hey Morgan you better watch it otherwise I know someone who won't be getting any tonight!"

 _Jason stands and glares at Luke at the thought of that happening!_

 _Luke continues on with his annoyance…he claps his hands together_ "Okay so how about it it?"

"How about what?" _Carly quickly asks so she could hurry up and get rid of him already.  
_  
"What? What do you mean what? My thank you, that's what!"

"And just why the hell would we say that?" _Kai says before anyone else can chime in…  
_  
"Because if it wasn't for me then you two" _Luke points at Kai and Carly_ "Would be two lonely spinsters at your own party! And you two…" _he points to Jason and Sonny_ "Would be shacked up somewhere with two Dim Wit Air heads with the combined IQ of 20!" _Luke points out the obvious…well at least to him it was obvious_ "If I hadn't of switched sides neither of you would be together right now! So I think I'm entitled to a little _gratitude_ here don't ya think!"

 _As four sets of very pissed off eyes centered in on him, Luke slowly started backing up trying to put distance between them.  
_  
"Okay, okay it was just a suggestion." _Luke continues backing up_ "I'll just be at the bar over there" _he points over his shoulder…he quickly turns around as he makes his exit saying_ "Of course since I'm family I get a free tab right!"

"In your dreams Old Man!" _Kai yells out to him_

"I'll meet you their sweetheart!" _Luke replies with a grin_

 _Jason, Kai, Sonny and Carly stand shaking their heads at the crazy fool that is Luke Spencer…  
_  
"I can't believe he actually wanted us to thank him?" _Carly said with a smirk_

"Hey that's your crazy uncle" _Kai laughs_ "What do you expect?"

 _As the night went on the club stayed jumpin and the two couples stayed in wrapped in each other's arms…_

 _Sonny and Carly were dancing and staring in to each other's eyes getting lost in pools of passion…it was like they were in their own little world and were the only ones on the dance floor._

 _Suddenly, Carly was tapped on the shoulder followed by someone saying_ "Excuse me, Miss Benson" _the staff person cleared his throat to get her attention…  
_  
 _Carly and Sonny turned around looking…  
_  
"Sorry for the interruption, but you have a phone call in your office."

"Thanks Paul." _Carly says as the young man makes his retreat…she sighs as she looks back to Sonny_ "I won't be long."

 _Carly gives him a quick peck on the lips and then walks back towards her office…Sonny admires the view as she walks away._

 _As Carly leaves Sonny's arms a set of jealous eyes watches her walk away just like she planned. She also watches as Sonny eyed the twit walking away…once she was sure Sonny was by himself she made her way over to him and tapped him on the shoulder._

 _Sonny turns around…_ "Wanda. What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you baby."

 _Wanda raises her hands and tries to wrap her arms around Sonny neck wanting him to dance with her but Sonny quickly grabs her hands and holds her away from him keeping some distance between them._

"Well I don't want to see you." _Sonny tells her in no uncertain terms_

"Don't tell me you're serious about that Carly witch! I saw the way she was draped all over you…I could tell you wanted her to leave you alone so I had a friend of mine call her office." _she smiles_ "Now isn't that better? She's all gone and you're here with me…"

 _Wanda tries to get her arms from Sonny's grasp to wrap around him so they could dance but he kept them in place and kept still kept her a distance away from him…_

"Carly went to her office to answer a phony call! Because of you!" _Sonny rips his hands off of her arms which made Wanda falter a little bit to keep her balance…Sonny turns around walking in the direction of Carly's office as he calls out over his shoulder_ "I want you out of here by the time I get back!"

 _As Sonny continued on his way back to Carly's office, Kai comes over to stand directly in front of Wanda while Jason went to stand directly behind her… they had Wanda trapped between them. Kai and Jason had saw the whole scene.  
_  
"You must have a hearing problem! I thought I told your ass the last time if you mess with my girl Carly you mess with me!" _Kai snaps out with fire in her eyes_

"Out of my way, you bitch!" _Wanda says as she tries to push her way around Kai._

 _Kai quickly pushes Wanda back making her bump in to Jason…since Jason was standing right behind Wanda she didn't fall on the floor which was good because it didn't cause a scene. Wanda staggers a little as she stands back up straight then looks behind her and sees Jason's expressionless face staring back at her.  
_  
"Now you see that was the wrong thing to say." _Kai says smugly as Wanda stood frozen at the look Jason was giving her_ "Babe can you throw out the trash for me."

 _Jason nods at Kai and then takes a hold of Wanda's hand and escorts her out to the street…Kai smiles from ear to ear. She would have kicked her ass but this was her club opening so she opted for the next best thing…her Mob Enforcer boyfriend handling the dirty work._

 _When Sonny finally reached Carly's office door she was on her way out…they bumped in to each other._

"You okay?" _Sonny asks as he helps Carly stand back up straight but she had caught a hold of the doorframe as to not fall.  
_  
"Yeah, I'm fine…I was just on my way back. Whoever it was hung up."

"Figures since the call was a fake in the first place. As soon as you left to come back here Wanda showed up. She called herself trying to get you out of the way so she could get me alone." _Sonny tells her what happened._

 _Carly's eyes blaze in fire_ "That Bitch is here! I'm gonna go throw her out on her skanky ass right now!"

 _Sonny holds up a hand stopping her from leaving_ "Don't worry I already took care of it…I told her to get lost. And besides I saw Kai and Jason watching the whole thing so you know she's long gone by now."

 _Carly smiles_ "You're right cause if I know my girl Kai she had her thrown out on her ass in two seconds flat." _she laughs_

 _Even though they were back in Carly's office you could still hear the crowd cheering as the song ended and Maxwell began to sing a new one…_

 **Ooooooooooooooo**

 **Didn't you dig the way I rubbed your back girl?  
Wasn't it cool when first I kissed your lips?**

 _Sonny slowly places his hand on Carly's arm and begins to softly run it up its length as he gazes in to her eyes…_

 _Looking around and seeing no one in sight, Sonny flashes his dimples as he says_ "Alone at last."

 _Cary smiles back_ "What's that look for?"

 _Sonny wets his bottom lip as he begins to slowly back Carly up in to her office and with a kick of his foot closes the door shut._ "This…"

 **Was it enough to penetrate your dark world?  
Or were you embarrassed about the way you freaked?**

 _Sonny leans down capturing her lips, controlling them, demanding their passion as he continued to back her up until she could go no further from making contact with her desk. At the contact of the desk, Carly leaned back slightly taking Sonny with her…his body practically lying on top of her. As she begins to run her fingers through his hair, Sonny cradles her face with a hand on each cheek, deepening the kiss as he sucked her lips making her pant to catch her breath._

 **I wanna hold you (I wanna hold you, baby)**

 **I wanna know you baby (I wanna know you)**

 _Sonny travels his kisses to behind her earlobe giving it a lick and a little nibble; he was rewarded with a perfect little moan that escaped her perfect lips…he smiled as he realized he'd found her spot. He could never get enough of hearing her moans for him, so he gave another lick and nibble enticing her pleasure more and more rewarding him once again but this time with an even longer moan as she began to rub a leg up and down the back of his._

 **If it's alright, oooh**

 _Leaning back some as she stays lying back on her desk, Sonny asks_ "You like that don't you?" _his voice low and raspy_

 _Carly nods a yes as she bites down on her bottom lip waiting in anticipation to continue where he left off. She reaches out to his shirt and began rubbing her hands up and down while keeping eye contact with him…Sonny doesn't say a word…he just watches with a lustful look in his eyes._

 **Gonna take you in the room suga' lock you up in love for days  
We gonna be (rockin' baby) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _Carly moves to sit up on the desk so she could have better access…when she starts to unbutton the top button of his shirt the phone rings. Both frustrated from the annoying ringing and yet another interruption they both turn looking at the phone staring daggers at it…Carly deciding that she's had enough pushes Sonny back some so she could get down from the desk. Sonny watches her as she walks around her desk then yanks out the cord and holds it up with a smile.  
_  
"No more interruptions." _Carly says as she drops the cord and walks back over to Sonny_

 _Sonny dimples at her actions…Carly was just about to resume unbuttoning his shirt but Sonny softly holds her hand preventing her from doing so. Before Carly can ask why he'd stopped her, Sonny answers…_

"Just one more thing…"

 _Sonny slightly pushes her to the side of him as he swoops his hands across her desk knocking everything to the floor and then just as quickly sweeps Carly up in his arms. Carly wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to the desk and sets her down on top once again._

 **Papa gonna have to leave a message on the telephone baby  
There won't be no (no stoppin' me) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _Framing his hands on the sides of Carly's face, Sonny gazes in the deep pools of her eyes…he could get lost forever in them. He softly strokes her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and then begins to slowly rub his hands down her cheeks…and then down the sides of her neck and on down to her shoulders where he rubbed the beautiful bareness of her exposed skin from the strapless dress she's wearing._

 _As Sonny began to creep his hands to the zipper on the back of her dress he slowly lowers it…Carly began to unbutton his shirt. By the time Sonny had her zipper down, Carly had just finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt. Sonny lowers his hands from behind her back as she slipped both his shirt and suit jacket off of his shoulders dropping it to the floor…Carly couldn't help but wet her lips at the sight of his delectable bronze chest._

 **Six on a Thursday night n' you be jonesin' baby  
For a brother to hold you tight n' keep on goin'**

"Like what you see?" _Sonny says in a seductively low tone_

 _Carly didn't say a word as she began lightly fingering the tips of her nails down his chest until she reached his navel and then grips the waist of his pants pulling him towards her…she let her actions speak for itself._

"I take it, that's a yes." _Sonny flashes dimples with a little chuckle_

 _Carly responds as she looks him in the eyes_ "Anyone ever tell you, you talk to damn much."

 _And with that said Carly put one hand behind his head while keeping the other hand holding on to his pants and pulls him to her in a seductive kiss…_

 **Last lover came n' went didn't even hug n' kiss n' caress you  
Gimme a call it's cool the M's all open**

 _The kiss was slow and sensual, wanting and needy…the touch, the taste, the pants of hot breath felt between the nipping, sucking, and moaning…neither could get enough, it felt so damn good._

 _Needing to feel more, wanting no barriers between them and to only be skin to skin Sonny leans back from the possessiveness of their kiss enticing a groan from Carly's swollen lips…he dimples at her reaction and then continued where he left off unzipping her dress._

 _Slowly he began to roll the dress down exposing the sexy black bustier that covered her ample bosom. Licking his lips, Sonny freed her from the bustier…he was practically salivating at the sight of her tight taunt erect nipples…  
_  
"Like what you see?" _Carly smirked as she mimics the question he had asked her earlier_.

 **I'm open (wider than oceans)  
I'll be your lotion baby (I'll be your lotion)  
if it's alright, oooh**

 _Just like Carly did earlier, Sonny didn't answer her with words…instead he decided to let his actions do the talking. He places a kiss at the tip of her nose then began slightly nipping at her lips and then places a quick peck at her chin. He travels soft wet kisses down her collarbone and on down to her breast. As his tongue smoothly ran across her nipple, Carly arches her back causing her breast to peek inside his mouth…Sonny accepted it as he began to slowly suck its fullness._

 **Gonna take you in the room suga' lock you up in love for days  
We gonna be (rockin' baby) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _As Sonny switched to her other breast, giving it the same treatment as the one before, he places his hands on her hips and then rubs down to her thighs as she slightly spreads her legs apart. Leaning back from her breast, Sonny places one hand to the small of her back as the other hand began to hike up the bottom half of her dress. Carly helps him out by lifting up some and lets him pull the dress from under her bottom then over her head to throw it on the floor wherever it willed._

 _Carly began to run her nails up and down the muscles of his back…Sonny lifts her once more as he tugs down the matching black thong she wore and then quickly yanks it down of the way. He steps back a little as she wiggles her legs some making it fall to the floor. Sonny leans Carly back on to the desk as he nips and sucks behind her earlobe remembering how much she loved that…she spreads her thighs apart as he lifts a leg up over his shoulder only to insert two fingers inside her sweet honey drenching them as he strokes his fingers in and out of her pussy walls. Carly was in sheer ecstasy at his intimate touch…_

 **Papa gonna have to leave a message on the telephone baby  
There won't be no (no stoppin' me) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _As Sonny inserts a third finger he slowly strokes them in and out causing a loooooooong moan to escape her lip…he begins to whisper sweet endearments in her ear.  
_  
"That's it Querida…let me hear you. Cum for me."

 _Between his fingers slooooowly stroking her womanhood and his hot breath hitting her ear as he nibbles and whispers in to it Carly couldn't help but cry out an even longer moan._

"Oooooooooooo ahhhhhhhhhhhh…."

 _Sonny began kissing down her neck as he took her a nipple into his wanting mouth sucking the little stiffened pink nub…Sonny began to speed up his once slow stroking fingers which now he began to pump in and out faster and faster taking her to the hilt…at that, Carly began withering beneath him while thrashing her head from side to side and digging her nails in to his back as she contracts against the slenderness of his fingers._

 **Please you (oooooo)**

 **Tease you (ooooooooo)**

 **Eat you (make you feel so good)**

 _Slowly, Sonny slides his fingers from her hot cavern…bringing his fingers to his lips he takes a taste of her honey as he licks his fingers; she was sweeter than he imagined. Sonny then brought his fingers to Carly's lips slipping one into her mouth…she tastes herself as she licks his fingers clean. Sonny stands up and watches her chest heave up and down trying to catch her breath. He couldn't help but grin as he watched her regain her composure…her cheeks where a cherry red and she had a huge love bite on the side of each breast. Carly lifts her head as she sits up some, using the little strength her arms had to hold her up._

 _Noticing that Sonny kept staring at her breasts, Carly makes a quick look down and sees the two love bites he left. Looking back up at him she noticed that his dimples were deeper if that was even possible…_

 **Make you feel so good (can I) inside (can I)**

 _Carly just shakes her head at him_ , "You'll pay for that later…"

 _Sonny cuts her off_ , "I sincerely hope so" _he says with a grin_

 _Carly sees that he still has his pants on_ "These pants…" _she sits all the way up and starts unfastening his belt_ … "They gotta go"

 **Lovin' you long if that's alright? (That's alright)**

 _Looking straight in to his eyes, Carly unbuttons his pants and pulls the zipper down making his pants fall to the floor. Sonny steps out of his pants that were a pool at his feet…Carly reached out for him again so she could lower his black boxer-briefs but he stepped back a few paces from her reach.  
_  
 _With a wicked look in his eyes Sonny slowly shakes his head no_ "Not yet. I want to take my time with you"

 _Carly grins as she nibbles at her bottom lip and then says in a sexy tone_ "We've wasted enough time…I don't want to waste anymore."

 **Gonna take you in the room suga' (Ohh babe) lock you up in love for days (oooo)  
We gonna be rockin' baby, 'til the cops til the police come knockin'**

 _Leaning into her lips so that they are just inches apart, Sonny whispers_ "Never again…you're mine now."

 _He places his hands onto her hips and pulls her close as he captures her lips in a passionate kiss…_

 _She wraps her legs around his waist and despite his words earlier she begins to slowly lower his boxer-briefs down and exposing his bare ass; he kicks off his shoes._

 **Gonna take you in the room suga' lock you up in love for days  
We gonna be rockin' (please let me rock ya baby. Let me rock ya baby) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _As she kept trying to tug down his boxer-briefs, Sonny pulls back from her lips a little and smiles as he says with a grin_ "Okay, okay, okay…"

"Stop with the teasing Sonny I need you now…"

 _Placing his hands at the waistline of his boxer briefs, Sonny takes a step backward as he slowly slides them down…his last barrier of clothing. He watches Carly as she watches him reveal his fully erect dick. Her eyes went wide at his size. Sonny steps closer as he opens her legs wider while he trails soft tender kisses up her shoulder blade and to her neck…his hands hold onto her hips and then softly caress around to her back holding her in place._

 _Carly wraps her legs around him once again as she gasps when she feels his rock hard dick enter her heat with one swift thrust; she tightens her leg grip around his waist to encourage him to go deeper and give her more strokes… he does just that. They gaze in to each other's eyes seeing nothing but pure heat, passion and desire._

 **Let me love you baby**

 **Let me do ya momma**

 _With their bodies united as one, Sonny starts them out with a slow torturous pace…grinding and stroking every crescent every nook and cranny making sure to hit every spot just right. With his head buried in the crook of her neck, Sonny continues at a steady pace as Carly runs her hands through his black curly locks leaving his hair wild and unruly. She trails her hands back down to his back rubbing his taunt muscles up and down, reveling in the pure erotic ecstasy and pleasure of their love making._

 **Gonna take you in the room suga' lock you up in love for days  
We gonna be (rockin' baby) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _Picking up the pace, Sonny begins to slam in to her hot cavern going deeper and deeper. Carly dug her nails in to his tight ass, making him drill her harder. Their lips meet in a tongue duel, as their sweat drenched bodies explore and take each other to nirvana and back…and also to die down the cries of their moans and groans of pure bliss._

 **Papa gonna have to leave a message on the telephone baby  
There won't be no (no stoppin' me) 'til the cops come knockin'**

 _The sexy seductive song fades away as the crowd cheers all while the two lovers behind closed doors of Carly's office heard nothing but their own moans and cries of pleasure._

 _Caught up in the rapture, the heat, the passion and desire…Sonny cups one of Carly's breast giving it a little massage as their lips stay fused together in a kissing duel. He wanted to make her scream out his name so he keeps one hand placed at the small of her back and trails the other hand that was at her breast and slides it down between them where he presses his thumb to her clit causing her climax to rip through her body._

 _Carly's nails stab deep in to his ass. Sonny accepts the pain but it's soon forgotten as it's replaced with the pleasure of his own cumming…his liquid white seeds spill inside of her sweet cookie. Their kiss is broken as the shrill cries of Sonny's name escapes Carly's swollen lips…  
_  
"SONNNNY!" _Carly screams out his name_

"Dios" _Sonny chants in a soft whisper at Carly's ear…_

 _Their bodies were spent, but Sonny mustered the strength to slip free…Carly scoots back some on the desk and lays on her side looking at him standing there naked in all of his magnificent glory._

"There's room up here for one more…" _Carly says as she pats the empty side of the desk in front of her_

"You actually want me to get up there with you?" _Sonny says with a little laugh_

"Come oooon…it's a big desk and besides I'm getting lonely up here all by myself…" _Carly says with a little pout to entice him to join her._

"Well can't have that now can we…" _Sonny says_

 _Against his better judgment, Sonny lays down next to her on his side…his back facing the door. Carly stares into his eyes with a look of pure relaxation and content…_

 _Smiling at him, Carly's hand strokes the side of his face where his dimple was poking through._ "I don't think I'll ever look at my desk quite the same again."

 _They laugh a little bit…  
_  
"What do you say…we get off this desk and get outta here?" _Sonny says in a raspy tone_ "We can…you know" _he dimples_ "go back to my place."

 _Sonny puts a hand on the side of her hip as he caresses it softly.  
_  
"Why your place" _Carly smirks_ "Why not mine?"

"Well you see…my place is better. I just got a new set of blue satin sheets." _Sonny tells her while raising both eyebrows up and down_ "their great for makin love…cause I want you all night long…in my bed."

"Really?"

"Rrrrrrrreally" _Sonny says rolling his r's once more_

 _Cary giggles…she loved it when he rolled his r's like that…leaning in to his lips, she gives Sonny a quick yet seductive kiss and then sucks his bottom lip before releasing it with a slight tug.  
_  
"Well what are we waiting for?" _Carly replies and then winks_

 _Just when they were about to stand up and collect their clothing, the door opens_ "Where the hell are the damn bathrooms in this place?!" _Luke growls out…_

 _Sonny and Carly stop and stay in place on top of the desk at hearing Luke's voice when the door opened. Sonny keeps Carly's naked body out of view with his own as he glares over his shoulder at the intrusion.  
_  
"AH HELL! NOT AGAIN!" _Luke yells_

 _With a death glare in his eyes at Luke_ " **SHUT THE DOOR**!" _Sonny yells out while looking over his shoulder._

"Don't you know how to **KNOCK**!? Get **OUT**!" _Carly shouts as she shoots Luke her own death glares while looking over Sonny's shoulder and keeping her naked body hidden with Sonny still lying in front of her on top of the desk._

 _Needless to say once Luke saw them stark naked on top of the desk, he quickly_ _ **SLAMS**_ _the door shut as a long cold shiver went down his spine!_

 _With his eyes shut tight like they were just burned, Luke barks out_ …"Why The _**Hell**_ are my poor eyes always the ones subject to _**The Full Moon**_ Ala Corinthos!" _opening his eyes he storms down the hallway griping all the way_ "I'd like to see 'em just **TRY** to stop my _**Free Tab**_ now!"

*** **The End** ***

 **By**

 **Deonna A.K.A. DCORINTHOS**

 ******* **Song Credit** ***** Maxwell "Fortunate" and "Til the Cops Come Knocking"**


End file.
